Broken Light
by Riza Pheonix
Summary: She has a gift but the mind has been broken a thousand times. Can she fit the pieces back together or will she forever be trapped in the memory of him. Rescued from a dark corner of Hel by a few of the Avengers can she bring back the Daughter of Life? Can a lost prince be the key to the greatest treasure on earth? What world will claim the heart of the Jibana Meye?
1. Chapter 1

Gun fire and explosions make the room vibrate. Crawling farther into the corner a woman curled around herself as far from the windows and door as she could get. It wasn't the first time she'd heard gun fire and screams were a familiar occurrence. In the empty room she tried to be safe from the glass that shields viewing rooms above her. They stared with two darkened eyes into her prison. She waited for whatever horror happened next. She didn't cry out nor was she afraid. An explosion close by made the entire room shake violently. The plain cream colored walls and hard tile floor were free of anything she could be struck by but that was no comfort; there's also nothing to protect her exposed flesh. The shock wave caused glass to rain down shattering into small pieces as it hit the floor. Leaving a barrier of pain between her and the only exits from the room.

People were yelling and dying in the building around her but there was nothing she could do to stop it; fleetingly she wondered if she would stop it given the chance. A man's roar of battle burned her ears over the explosions and screams of the dying and wounded. Her thoughts were that someone big was coming, big and probably not kind at all. That was what she had come to expect each time the door opened. She whimpered and tears rolled slowly down thin cheeks. The last time it was days before they found her; buried alive in the rubble.

She remember it; she wished she could forget _. He was there and smiled, he always smiled. Nothing done to her made him do anything else. She'd been pinned under a long heavy bar; it hurt to breath at first but the light came and breathing got easier then it left and it was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She begged for death so often that she'd given up on freeing herself that way. There was something in her side that wasn't supposed to be there it didn't matter it just hurt and tore if she tried to move. She would heal if they ever got down to her and pulled it out. If not, she would lay under the rubble for all of time slowly withering away to dust. She had wondered if even that would end her miserable existence. Then came the sound of hammers, crashing stone, and men yelling. The only thing that sound offered would possibly be a sating of gnawing thirst. Her body had given up on food after a week though she was unaware that it had been that long in the perfect blackness. She couldn't tell how long it took them to reach her just that by the time they did her body was nothing more than a flesh rag full of bones. First, she smelled clean air and the hair in her face shifted a little. Then there was a great tearing sound and the beam across her body shifted making her scream. They must have heard because it didn't take them long to dig her our after that. She could still see the light when they first opened a hole into the space. It hurt her eyes but it couldn't hold a candle to the blinding pain when they thoughtlessly broke her arm pulling her and ripping the metal pole out of her side. She saw the sky for a few seconds; it was so blue. It reminded her of something she'd forgotten. Something from before her days filled either with cold and quiet darkness or unremitting agony. In the memory she saw children running through tall grass under a bright blue sky. She heard their laughter and could clearly remember the words they shouted to one another. She grabbed onto the memory and let the smell of grass fill her mind with something besides her own misery. For weeks after she had been found they just fed her and left her alone. She got to eat as much as she wanted in her new cell. There wasn't anything in the room. No bed or palate on the floor, not one item of furniture. Just a hole in the floor about as wide as her fist and the pipes they connected hoses to before they washed her. She would have thought her days of agony were over if he hadn't come to her every day. The smiling man, with his petting and soft calm voice. She put on enough weight she could stand finally but when he saw her standing it was worse than ever. Before she would get a day here or there when she would be left alone. Now everyday she was dragged in the lab his smiling cheerful voice and her own endless screams as the only sound. His voice in her ear cooing as she screamed till her voice was just one long pain filled white noise broken off and started as fast as she could draw breath. The daily attempts to invade her body trying to steal the source of whatever it is that makes her different sapped all but the memory of the children in the field. The memories of anything else were wiped with pain from her mind._

The door banging open snatched her back to the cell. Making her cower choking off a scream in the corner. She wouldn't look; fear made her completely unable to look at who ever has entered her cell.

"Hawk I have located the objective" a woman's voice says "It's a woman. I repeat the 084 is a woman. Copy." Red hair like fire frames a face with green eyes, sharp cheekbone and a full mouth that was pressed in a line of pain; too much training for a sole bullet to the gut to part her lips. In the corner hope dawned in a mind gone blank by years of pain ' _not them_ ' she thought. A voice never heard before, a face never seen in all the time since the cowering naked figure was brought here. All the others were men, never a woman among them unless one of the masked guards that drag her to and from the lab table was a woman under the armor. After staring at her for a minute the naked body shifted and she saw a lot of blood was flowing down the black suit. She hadn't noticed it against the flat black body suit but it was pooling on the floor bright against the tile. Bright and shining at the feet of the read haired woman as she glances around the door jam.

"Heal" a voice cracked from a dry throat and the slender red head spun into a crouch facing the emaciated woman in the corner. "I heal" a soft whisper crossed the space between the two women. ' _Please get me out of here please'_ a tear stained face implored from beneath a matted shag of dark hair. "That's the plan then." The red haired woman says to no one in the room "Do you have a name? Miss, can you hear me? We're getting you out of here." her voice was like water to a soul trapped in hell. Hope for something besides pain to come with sunrise bloomed on the tortured face. An audible swallow and the creature who even dreamed of pain crawled across the room. Head down like a beaten dog afraid to look up and see rejection. "Stop moving." The red haired woman said. The painfully thin figure whimpered as the first glass dug into her hand but it was a small pain and she keeps going afraid if she stops she'd be left here. Gasping she struggled forward; her blood creating a path of bright red across the floor. The glass pushed aside or trapped in her flesh. With only a few feet between them a gun was pressed against her temple and the naked body stops. The thoughts that roll through the matted hair were scattered and unfocused. ' _Name, my name, I had one_ ,' it slips across lips the barest whisper "Althia" but the red head hears and the gun pulls away. "Stark where are you I'm hit and she's not moving very fast on her own." The red head said pressing at her ear.

 _'_ _That name; he said it once he was furious he hates Stark.'_ It was the only time she saw him do anything but smile. Slowly eyes like jade star bursts on sapphires looked up into green eyes harden by years of training. She swallowed and whispered again. "I heal." Words she'd screamed and whispered for so long her mind wasn't sure anymore how build on the words. Her eyes question, and long delicate fingers slowly lifted turning a bloody palm to the light. To show the glass that pierced it. "Shit" the red head whispered grabbing a wrist she could wrap completely with thumb and first finger. Light came from within the woman's skin and the glass was just a small pile on out stretched palm. The red head's eyes got wide and she looked at the matted hair in awe. Shifting uncomfortably to look at her Althia whispered a question "I heal?" The red haired woman the world knows as the Black Widow looked down at the wound in her side as glass was shaken from a hand perfect except for the blood. Those tiny fingers slid over the thick polymer suit the light a pale candle between hand and the inky blackness. She lets the touch move towards the tear in her suit. Watched suspiciously as a fingertip slip into the hole. Skin touched skin and both let out a sigh of relief. Gasping the Widow leapt up and back her finger digging around for a wound that wasn't there anymore. A crunching sound and she spun on instinct. Her gun snapped up and fired off three times. A handler with a wicked looking electric prod lay dead in the door way within a blink.

The naked woman whined and whimpered as the light faded. She didn't try to heal him ' _One of them. He meant pain_ ' there is no joy in his death. He isn't her first she had many over the years and nothing stirred in her mind as death took her enemy.

The wall behind her, where moments before she cowed, exploded and the thin form screamed. In a flash the bones and flesh of the 084 called Althia flung herself over the black clad woman; shielding her. Then darkness, the woman known once as Althia feels her face give way as her head rams into the door frame.

"I'm not going to drop her." a man's voice said in indignation. Althia tensed feeling unfamiliar cloth rubs across her body and cold metal tightening aground her. "It's ok, I've got you." he said looking down at the terribly thin woman in his arms before talking to someone else. "What do you mean she's not injured? JARVIS I saw her face fold around the corner." He was silent for a minute before he whispered "What?" in shock. The glowing eyes tilt down as Althia look up blinking in confusion. "Stark, this way. Come on the whole building is coming down." The widow called.

' _Her voice; she's here, close, and alive_ ' but all Althia could see was silver, red and two rectangles of light. "Screw this" he said from somewhere behind the red and gold ' _mask_ ' the word pops in a clouded mind like a bubble. He was wearing a metal suit and it was all gold and red. She saw it as he shifted her to dangle at his side still holding her up. Painful whimpers escaped her lips as she pressed them tightly together "Give her to me and make us an exit." The Widow's strong, supple arms slid around Althia's waist and she grabbed onto the woman clinging to the hope that he could get them out if he didn't have to carry her.

' _Stark_ ' her mind repeated his name ' _the man he hates so much is here!_ ' and the thought disappears as the wall in front of the strange group did. A blinding light, a deafening whistle, and boom a large hole opened up in the wall. "Thor we're coming out the west wall meet us there" the Black Widow said her hand full of her gun is pressed to her head. ' _No_ ,' says a mind struggling up from nightmares ' _that's not right she's got her finger in her ear there is something in her ear._ '

Eyes flitted back and forth between the woman and the man in the metal suit. Fear and hope made chaos inside her mind and belly. Half carried; half dragged Althia tried to walk through the chunks of wall and furniture that was all that was left of the office on the other side. Bodies of people some in black body armor; some not were bloody dolls scattered at random through the room and the hallway beyond.

Winching at another of those deafening whistles and the boom of another wall being blown out by Stark the weakness of her body slowed Althia and the woman she decided was her angel. Stark babbled a steady stream of comments as he walked straight forward blasting walls till he opened onto air. A breeze blew though the dust, it was cold and wonderful against Althia's face. A blond man tall and wide in armor like none Althia has ever seen was suddenly in the room. With a roar as he skidded to a stop he raised his arm and threw a hammer as big as Althia's head right at her. It whistles by her face and she heard it strike a man behind her. He didn't even cry out only a grunt as the four watch him fly backwards. The hammer turned by itself still in the air. _'Who are these people_ ' Althia wonders as it flew back to the large blond.

He moved with easy grace, kicking debris out of his way as if the large chucks of concrete weigh nothing. Taking in the scant hospital gown, bare, bloody, and trembling legs of their target before speaking. "Give her to me. I will carry her." his deep voice rumbles like distant thunder. The angel squeezes Althia's side and spoke soothingly "Althia, he's a friend, we're getting you out of here. Do you understand me?" she asked Althia; the only response was her body flying across the space into his arms to cling and cry, choking in the panicked attempt to comply. Althia lets the man the world knows as Thor lift her into his arms; a look of revulsion and rage on his face. He'd never seen anyone reduced to such a state.

A glimpse of a lot of air between herself and the ground as he jumped caused screams to burn her throat as the ground rushes up. Then she fainted and there is nothing to frighten her for a while.


	2. Above the Clouds

Thump, thump, thump, thump Deep down Althia felt the strange vibration as her mind surfaced thump, thump, thump, thump. Waking in a panic she thrashed and metal gloved hands pinned her arms, they were so thin the flesh instantly bruised and her power flashed lighting the small space. Strange voices, small lights flashing, Althia's screams rip loose as she tried to struggle. "Althia, calm down we're out." her angel's voice in her ear stilled the wild thrashing. Her face dimly lit is so beautiful "My Angel" Althia whispers in a choking sob "Don't leave me." She pleaded before a sting in her arm dropped her into peaceful darkness.

"Did she just call you an angel?" the pilot snorts trying not to laugh. "Shut up Hawk." Tasha snapped pushing the thick tangles of hair off a thin and tortured face. Her eyes were soft and thoughtful as she tried to place the woman's origin. "JARVIS said her body healed by the time we got half way down the hall from the cell she was in. Don't know how she does it but there wasn't a bruise or scrape anywhere on her when we got on board." Stark commented through the mic of his suit. "There's 20 years' worth of hell on her body in the data I snagged." Turning his mask to face Natasha Romanov also known as the Black Widow he asks "What happened I thought you were hit?" while maintaining his hold on the unconscious woman. "I watched her cut her hands and legs crawling across her cell; I saw the glass in her palm." she started to reply and paused "Then a light from inside her skin appeared; the glass just fell off when she tilted her hand. Blood was still there but her hand was fine. She's got some serious healing power and she can share." She finished as she leans back to expose the hole in her suit and the small glimpse or creamy flesh inside. "She stuck her finger in my suit and the bullet hole where I was shot just closed." Touching her side she still couldn't believe it was gone leaving only dried blood to crack and break loose as it aged. "It was strange one minute I'm feeling not so hot with a bullet inside me; bleeding like a stuck pig and the next it's just gone." She continued. "Then you blew a hole into the room and she jumped on me. I think she was trying to shield me with her body." She pulled a variety of items from pockets all over her suit as she stared at the sleeping form. "We'll be rendezvousing with the airbase in five do you think you can keep her calm next time she comes around 'Angel'?" The man known around the world as Hawkeye asks grinning. Tash glares at him. "Think your blow hard buddy can manage to not blow a wall all over us?" she responded. "Maybe" Ironman replied with a smirk after his helmet opened to expose his face. Thor is quiet at the back of the jet watching the exchange without a word. There was something of horror still in his eyes at the condition of the woman they called Althia. He'd never seen anyone so desiccated and afraid before.

The medical team that rushed to meet the air craft as it landed pulled a containment unit like a glass coffin rapidly across the landing stripe. Thor lifted the limp and unconscious body before he steps out. "There is no need for that I will carry her inside; she is no danger to us." He didn't want her to wake inside a glass coffin; she might hurt herself in panic. His voice causes the team to pause in confusion no one wants to piss off the thunder god. The woman in his arms weighed nothing. No muscle to note her body starved till it was barely human. Two teams of agents flanked Thor as his long stride carried him and the woman into the noisy interior; he heading to the infirmary.

A black man with a cruel mouth and one good eye that was as empty as a statue stared at Althia across a metal table. He introduced himself as Nick Fury. She shifted on her seat and darted a glance to her angel standing against the wall. "We're not going to hurt you, we just have some questions and then Agent Romanov will take you back to your room. Is that ok?" his voice was calm and he tried to be as unthreatening as he could. "Ok" she whispered staring at the metal surface. She was wearing a simple warm, tan colored jumpsuit and soft slippers; her hair brushed and pulled back was thick and wavy falling to her waist. All traces of the dirt and blood from the rescue washed away in the first day. The dark pits around her eyes were telling of a lot of pain and fear. "Tell us a little about yourself, do you have a name? Where do you come from?" he asked her carefully enunciating each word.

"My name is Althia Sacmish, I know that but so much is gone and most of my memories are from the place you found me or one just like it." Her mind and voice wandered off to talk about the sky over a field and the laughter of children running around in tall grasses though she never can see their faces. It is the happiest thing she had to say all morning. It is all she had left of where she was before the series of cells and experiments. She tell them of the death that came in black or white but eventually ended covered in blood; watching men and women tortured for reason she never learned. She faltered as she talked about the smiling man and the series of rooms she spent day after day screaming in. She talked quietly of those days under the rubble and the way it ate away her body. She told them in a dead voice about the men coming in her cell and the violence they did to her. Hours she sat there with the large black man pouring out a litany horror watching him in a series of quick glances. Her voice cracked half way through the morning and the widow brought her juice that was chilled and sweet. She savored each sip slowly rolling it in her mouth before swallowing. She never hesitated to speak of the torture she'd experienced but seemed completely focused on the flavor of the juice she'd been given.

Compassion and anger warred on the man's face as she talks in a monotone of the various ways they tried to dissect her. About how each time there was the pale light and pain but each cut, each burn sealed up as the blade, acid, or fire left her flesh. She talked of drugs forced into her body and the days when they used poisons to test the limits of her healing. The morning passed and food arrives her eyes wide she stared and asked if it was really for her. She couldn't seem to help but eat ravenously as she sat across from her angel who only nibbled at the food on her own plate. Director Fury told Althia "We can pick this up later. I think you need a break and I know I need a drink."

That afternoon Althia was alone with her angel, in a room with windows into the hall and a view of the sky from above the clouds. Althia knew she was moving through the air and was delighted in seeing the sun and the clouds below look so fluffy and touchable. The angel had been Althia's constant companion since she woke screaming and thrashing in a hospital bed. She's been using her influence over the woman to teach her and draw out as much information as she could. Showing Althia how to use everything from the door latches, to the showers. Althia listen without comment staring out the window absorbing a wealth of information in the hours she was first introduced to the modern world.

The evening brought the return of Fury and a man named Eldworth. He asks about how she healed herself and her angel. Still in a sort of shock Althia's mind had a habit of wandering frequently. At that moment she was wondering why she hasn't seen Stark or the giant Thor since she woke. "Miss Sacmish, did you hear me?" Eldworth asked "Sorry" she reply "it's just hard to focus and there's so much…" she trails off again. "Tell me about how you healed Agent Romanov." he asked but most of what he said comes out as a polite command. Knowing he was trying to be patient and not scare her Althia tried to focus. She closed her eyes to focus. "I feel warmer than the room and my hands will start to glow. If I touch a wounded person I can feel the hurt in whoever I'm touching but it's distant like a memory and as it fades so does the wound." She spoke slowly but with increasing speed her voice going from the monotone she had used earlier to one edged with fear. "I can't bring back the dead." Her eyes opened and widened in panic "I've never tried to regrow a lost limb or reattach one and I can't cure a disease outside my body only wounds." She rushed to tell him, trying to explain...sudden and uncontrollably shudders shook her slight frame as the fear sent her into a panic. Struggles to get enough air she clutched at her chest with weak hands. ' _You don't want him mad at you for not explaining it well enough he is going to hurt you_ ' She stared at him in terror as Fury and Natasha rushed around the table and drags her out of the chair. His arms enfolded her and his whisper cut through the roaring of blood in her ears "No. We don't do it that way here. No one here is going to hurt you; I give you my word." His heart was thudding slowly in her ear where it is pressed tight against his chest. He'd seen on her face what she thought was coming and it had disturbed to stoic and usually unflappable man. She whimpered and mumbled as the panic started to pass. Tasha's hand stroked her hair as she whispered in Russian was Althia's life line. Not a word meant anything to Althia but it was her voice that pushed back the panic. "That's enough for today take her back to her room and see if Dr. Banner would be so kind as to pay us a visit." The way he said it Althia didn't think it was going to be a request as much as a politely phased order.

Her third day was in the infirmary; wires sticking to her skin but it wasn't painful and they were careful to tell her what they were doing to keep her from panicking. The first needle that came near her had sent her heart rate off the charts and drove her screaming into the corner. Her hands over her head cowering, she begged them not to hurt her. No one wanted to try and draw blood after that. A nurse had knelt in front of her speaking softly, trying to calm her but she didn't respond. Natasha was called and came running and sliding into the room. First she spoke with the doctors about what triggered the panic before she sat and drew the smaller woman into her lap. Holding her till her heart rate and breathing slow down. They arranged for a therapist to come and work with her after that.


	3. Healing the Hawk

Healing Hawk

On the fifth day the sounds of sirens and red lights flashing woke Althia in her room in the infirmary. The doctors and nurses rushed various trays and tools into the room across the hall. Slipping off the bed into the soft slippers and struggling to pull the mass of her hair through a hair tie she watches from her room confused and afraid to question what was going on. The two men who were guarding her were calm which helped her stay calm. She watched them stand impassively as everyone in a white coat seemed to be scrambling around. She eased up to the familiar guard Sam. Slowly she slipped her hand into his like a frightened child and he looks down at her. He smiled gently as he squeezed her hand before he turned her back into her room and closed the door. He rarely spoke around others but had been very kind to her when she woke and couldn't shake the nightmares. Sam sometimes sat with her holding her till the night terrors passed even tried teaching her to play cards at night when she couldn't sleep.

She stood watching the hall through the window as Thor, walked by carrying a smaller man with dirty blonde hair. His side was cut so deep she could see the glimmer of his ribs when he was shifted to a gurney. _'No pain no fear. We heal.'_ A woman's voice reached out from her memory. She jumped and rushed to sling open the door. The two guards grabbed her arms "Don't miss, let them do their jobs. You'll only get in the way out here." Sam said. She was still too weak to do much more than wiggle against the strength of their hands. They dragged her gently backwards; unaware of the soft light that emanated from her hands.

Thor looked curiously behind him the worry for his companion plain on his face. He heard her voice calling out, begging him to let her help. Her face a mask of urgency as she pleaded with anyone in hearing. Sam tried to whisper calming words in her ear to no effect. Finally Thor stepped between the guards and wrapped his arms around her. The guard's hands fell away "Dear lady, you must calm yourself. The doctors will attend his wounds." He said as he tried to keep her from seeing the gravely wounded man. With a cry of frustration she pulled out of his arms. She felt liquid on her hand and her power ached inside of her. She looked down and there were three deep wounds on his arm. Giant claw marks that slashed down deep through his skin. Grabbing his hand she pulled his arm out into the full light the panicked despair vanished from Althia's face. The desire to heal him and prove herself useful made her single minded. Panting she place her softly glowing left hand at the point where his wrist met his thick calloused hand. The dull throb of the wound echoed in her head as well as an echo of his turbulent emotions. It made her realize just how kind he was in his heart. The feelings were replaced with shock as she slid her hand flat up his arm. Looking up into his face she watched his eyes widen. One of the guards mutters a curse in the stunned silence. "Please; I can help him." she whispered as the glow faded and his skin was smooth and whole again.

In a movement to fast for her or the guards to stop Thor grabbed her up and spun carrying her to his companion's side. Roughly shouldering aside the medics crowding in the room "Stay back" he roared at them and sets her gently on her feet. "Althia, heal him if you can." He commanded. She looked at him a moment and then down at the man gasping in pain behind an oxygen mask. The clothing and weapons were gone and she could see a burn had eaten the side of his face from temple to his jaw line and halfway across the arch of his cheek bone barely missing his intense and penetrating eye. Three long gashes ran from his collar bone all the way down to just above his navel. The thick muscle tissue was red, ragged, and bloody were it was exposed to the light. The deep wounds split his flesh right down to the bone. The pressure dressing over his stomach moved as his insides found air when he tried to breathe through the pain. "I will heal you." she whispered looking into his penetrating eyes. She leaned down till she was inches from his face. He was ready to accept either healing or death though she could feel him fighting to live. She gently ran a hand down the side of his face over the burn making it vanish as the light passes over his skin. His eyes widened staring at her were suddenly filled with curiosity and confusion. Delicately her fingers trailed down his neck and collar bone to graze over the upper end of the great gashes. Fanning long thin fingers as wide as possible she push the nausea, his pain brought to her, down. She took a deep breath and focused on the man not the ghosts of his wounds as they created an echo in her chest and belly. Carefully her hands eased over the wounds and as each was smoothed back into his chiseled chest; no scar remains as proof of what he'd been through. Old scars pulled by the new wound faded beneath the light from her hands as if they never were and his sigh of relief is echoed by her own. He was perfectly smooth and no mark new or old remained under the coating of blood and grime. Her hands looked like she dipped them within his body there was so much blood on them. She smiled at him shyly and he gave her a lop-sided and confused grin back. His penetrating eyes on her face warned him in time to grab hold as her knees give out. Swinging his legs off the bed to sit up he slid an arm around her waist before pushing the mask off so he could stand.

Confused Clint Barton looked over the unconscious woman's body at the others. "Glorious!" the rumbling voice of Thor exclaims "I am thrilled that Althia has shown us the wonder of her gift by healing you." Grasping Clint's muscled shoulder in a companionable squeeze Thor smiles broadly before looking at the slip of a woman. "Let me take her so the good doctors may attend you both." When he nodded wordlessly Thor lifted her up; cradled like a bride and turns away his face filed with relief and a touch of awe. Strolling into another area he wondered at the healing not even the most talented in Asgard could hold a candle against.

"What exactly did she just do?" Clint asked the room in general as he stared after Thor's back. No one had an answer. It wasn't long before Tasha burst into the room "Hawk?" her voice laced with worry. "I'm fine, that woman Althia," he didn't quite know how to explain "you were spot on about the power in her. I can't believe how easy it was for her to just..." he trailed off as the nurses and doctors search his body for any signs of the ghastly wound he came in with. After a moment's thought Natasha smacked herself in the forehead, and mutters in Russian before she turned to find their newest acquisition.

The doctor who examines Althia told Thor and Tasha that she suffered from exhaustion and could just rest in the room assigned her until she woke naturally. Gently with near reverence Thor lifted her again and carried her sleeping form back to her room. A nurse carefully bathed the blood from her hands then with Thor's help they tuck her under the covers. "What happened out there Thor?" Tasha asked when the nurse left. Thor explained quietly how he and Hawkeye had been injured and he'd flown him back when he realized the man wouldn't survive if they took normal transport. "The rest of our team was unharmed and finishing up when I took off. They should return shortly I simple did not think he would survive the wait." His chin in his hand Thor watched the sleeping healer. Natasha Romanov shook her head and left. She spoke first with Fury then with the doctors who had seen to Hawk.

Turned out Tasha had a souvenir in her side; x-rays showed the bullet that she caught was still inside her body. Tasha shrugged at the reassignment to Althia while they prepped to remove it. She didn't have anything else to do till she was cleared for active duty. It was not dangerous but they waited to schedule the removal because her blood count was still low. Althia was told to get field medic training so they wouldn't have to cut anyone she healed open to remove debris.


	4. Ghosts

The following days pass in a rush. The day after healing Hawkeye it was discovered Althia couldn't read or write a word. Hours were scheduled with her therapist each day to teach her everything a child would learn in primary school and special exercises were recommended to work her atrophied muscles. The therapist began to notice a strange behavior while they reviewed history. On some subjects she seemed to have fragmented but exact knowledge. She would on occasion speak in a thick, smooth accent her eyes unfocused as she recited short passages. He noted that she was "like a child reciting a lesson heard so often they forgot the world around them as they quoted it." The information was disjointed though and she had no memory of how she had learned it. Some seemed to be triggered by the most common activity others by images in the history texts. Each instance was carefully noted and recorded after she left the room. Though SHIELD kept her busy as they tried to decide what to do with her she was given free time to adjust and relax each day.

When the helicarrier settled to float on the ocean she was on deck as much as possible and when in flight she spent as time in the viewing lounge listening to music or reading. She woke some mornings in peace but at least once a night she had to be held and comforted. Often times it was Lieutenant Sam McCarty who would spend hours sitting in a chair with the shaking woman curled in his lap till she fell back asleep. She responded well to his soft accent and calm manner.

It was three nights like that before her sleepy mutterings began to take on meaning to him and he asked his superiors what had been done to her. It led to the worst 30 minutes of his life. At first he thought it was a video but after a few seconds he realized the time/date stamp was flashing through hours and days. A slide show like something out of a Hellraiser movie was what he saw of Althia's imprisonment. At the end he vomited in the bathroom; a first for him. He never asked about anything else to do with Althia Sacmich's past again. He'd been in NY when it had been attacked and his boots had hit the ground in terrorist fights a dozen times but the video he was shown gave him nightmares. He started showing a patience with Althia she needed desperately and his heart opened to her the first time he made her laugh.

The nurse who spent the most time with her Sharron Mills, taught Althia to braid her hair so it lay in a thick rope between her shoulders. During one braiding lesson Althia began twisting and braiding in a complicated pattern. The hair slid through her fingers easily and quickly. Sharron asked her where she'd seen such a technic and Althia responded in a thick accent. "Mannaset, could braid faster than the wind could tangle my hair. She had the high maidens teach me their ways while she was away." Sharron quietly waved in a doctor and motioned for them to be silent. They listened together as Althia spoke. She was so focused on her efforts she didn't notice. "If you braid it simple then no respect or honor will come to you. A leader must always display their status so all may know them." The accent faded as she finished the section. She looked with a smile at Sharron who smiled back as the doctor left. The two stayed there a while longer but the doctor spent the next hour with Althia's therapist discussing the accent and odd phrases. They couldn't make any sense of why her voice took on such a cadence nor could they place the accent in any of the major culture centers.

Sharron helped Althia learn to deal with the modern world on a daily basis and they became close friends. It was her that managed to get Althia to use a steak knife to cut her food and with slow forward progress she and the therapist helped Althia move beyond the terror that crippled her. The therapist reported that there was likely some physical trauma in the woman's past that had damaged her brain leaving her with fragments of her time before she was a captive. It was also noted that though she could express the memories they only left vague impressions and a defined emotional reaction.

It was a surprise when a week after she healed him Clint Barton came by and thanked her for saving his life. The doctors had cleared him to return to active duty and he was itching to know more about the person they had been sent to retrieve. At first he was charming and warm asking her questions and flirting with her. She was reaching for a particular book when he'd asked one question that made her freeze locked in a memory.

"Do you remember your home?" he asked casually and watched slightly alarmed as her body stopped mid motion. Natasha held his arm to keep him silent and let the woman respond as she activated a recorder. Althia's voice came out soft, musical and thick. "I am home where I am needed. Where there is pain I will come and release the people from its grasp." she said her body still even with her arm raised high over her head. Clint shuddered at the strange stiffness in her posture and speech. Natasha waited a moment before she pulled him out of the room as Althia became animated again. "I love this one so much." She said as she turned to find they were whispering outside her room. Natasha had done it so often she sat down and waited for them to finish.

When they came back in Clint was just as polite and yet he disturbed her. He had dead eyes like the men from her prison and it scared Althia to look at him all of a sudden. Tasha teased him that the suave and cocky assassin couldn't charm her. It was Tasha's reactions that kept Althia from bolting. Something changed in his eyes when he looked at Althia's angel. It wasn't there when he looked back at her but she saw it. Later she would say his soul hide. It made her a little less afraid of him. She understood hiding the soul and he was always so easy with Tasha that Althia assumed she had done something strange again.

In two weeks Althia Sacmich astonished her therapist by completing a GED test with a near perfect score. The online program she had been given allowed her to move at her own pace and the therapist had little interaction other than answering the occasional question about pronouncing a word. He hadn't been expecting her to attempt the final test for some time. He immediately began testing her and discovered her mind to be capable of rapidly assimilating anything he put in front of her. It was the first time someone had referred to a photographic memory with her. She smiled because whatever it was made them happy and she liked that a lot.


	5. Dancing Lights

The quiet Dr. Banner arrived several days later. The first day after he arrived he listened to witnesses and reviewed the videos and records of her actions, abilities, and known history. Eldworth decided that he wouldn't be given access to any of the video footage of her past; deeming it too horrific, and likely to cause the doctor to lose control and destroy the room. Althia didn't even meet the man till the fourth night he was on the carrier.

Sam was called away and the new guards didn't know how to calm her when she woke begging some phantom to just kill her. Agent Davis had black hair and eyes so dark brown the pupil vanished in low light. He walked up to her and pulled her from the floor as he tried to talk to her. She shrieked as he began shaking her small frame. His eyes and voice held no emotion, his commands only made her scream harder and she struggled more. He terrified her and the other guard pulled out ties to bind her hands before she hurt herself. It was the first time Dr. Banner was close enough to hear her tortured screaming. He was not a normal man; his studies and youthful foolishness had led to self-experimentation rather than using animal subjects. The result was a definitive Jeckel and Hyde like change. His only result was to become an indestructible humanoid tank of volatile temper and very limited thought.

Hearing her screams triggered him and he left giant sized holes through walls in a straight line to her. He proceeded to snatch her out of the arms of the guards, her body shaking and covered in sweat. She completely unable to speak as she clung to the growling monster. His body was triple Thor's size, green and hard as a rock. Contrary to all assumptions and previous experiences the alternate form of Dr. Banner was very careful to shield her as he worked down to the lowest level. Cradling her head and body as he leaped fearlessly from the carrier to the forest below; a drop of nearly 40,000 feet.

6 hours pass before they found the two passed out in a forest north of Boulder, Colorado. Althia was sleeping quietly on top of the normal form of Bruce Banner both of them were filthy from the trip through the unpopulated wilderness. They put Lt. McCarty back on her night detail indefinitely with instructions to wake the woman at the slightest whimper.

Bruce Banner sat spinning a pen as he waited on Fury. There was something different about his reactions this shift. For one his head didn't hurt and there wasn't the fog. He remembered everything except the first minute or so. The door opened and Fury came in; his long stride purposeful this was a man built of determination and a ruthless drive. "I only have a minute doctor make this as short as possible." Was his opening statement. Dr. Banner decided to get his attention "I remember almost everything that I did." He said watching as the intense brown eye locked on to him in the middle of sitting down. "Exactly what are we talking about remembering Doctor?" he asked and Banner told him an abbreviated list of the events from the time he saw the woman Althia Sacmich to the moment the retrieval team woke them in the forest. He focused on the fact that instead of the almost juvenile behaviors usually associated with the change he was actually able to think and direct some of the things he had done. "Is that why instead of tearing apart my ship you went down to the lower levels and jumped?" he asked and Dr. Banner nodded. "She feels different when I change and something about her took the edge off. It let me see and think to get us off the ship with as little damage as possible. The thoughts were incomplete but she changed the way I experience the change. I didn't have a head ache when I woke up, no major loss of time, no flash backs. I was able to avoid populated areas completely it's different than what happened with that time I was with Betty. Easier to think; I managed to keep us in the area instead of ending up on the opposite side of the continent." The two talked about the possible ramifications of having someone around who could give him some control and if it could be used or replicated. "Whatever powers she's got they make me function a heck of a lot better. She spoke to me as if I were a child and it helped calm me down; she can make more of herself glow than just her hands too." he elaborated. He described setting her down in the clearing and moving to the far side trying to prevent lashing out and hurting her. The way she called him and started glowing like her body was full of lightening bugs fascinated the doctor. How fearlessly she walked up and stroked his hair and face till he wrapped around her and laid down like she was a stuffed animal was more confusing. He remembered going to sleep with her on his chest the Hulk calming far faster than he had ever done before. Fury liked the idea of a more controlled Hulk shift and asked the doctor to stay on until he could have a ground base prepared for them. He wanted to know how she was doing to astonishing things with the Hulk and healing, most of all he wanted to know if this was something he could use.

That night Althia couldn't calm herself down with Sam's help. She didn't recognize him and kept covering her body like she was naked. Davis stayed back letting Sam handle the woman but his eyes never left her terrified face. It was Dr. Banner working late who came in and took her off the confused guard's hands. He pulled her down on his lap as he crouched on the floor and started talking about himself in her ear. He could feel the Hulk stirring inside him and when he thought he was about to lose it she placed her hand on his face stroking him and she started muttering "It's ok. I know. It will be ok." She hadn't been reacting to him but the other guy. Slowly she sank down into sleep and with the guards help he got her back in bed. He quickly hooked up a number of leads to himself and her registering a variation in the biometric levels he hadn't seen before. He made notes and sat on the stool in her room till one of the infirmary staff made him go to bed packing all his theories and notes into a bag for him to sort later.

After that when she relapsed and the guards couldn't break it Dr. Banner held her like a child rocking her and whispering softly that the other guy and her angel wouldn't let anything happen to her. It wasn't long before Doctor Banner had another episode. No one knew exactly what cause him to change; only that a pressure leak was register in one of the engine cooling pipes near him. Upon hearing him roar and the tearing of metal Althia made her way to the source of the sounds. The Hulk screamed at her as she stepped up to the transformed man. _'Like stars that dance. To ease the tortured mind.'_ She remembered without remembering and her power rose without her conscious thought. According to witness statements including Hawk's she "lit up like a Christmas tree." After that the Hulk just stopped to stare at her and then curled around Althia as if she were his security blanket. His body slowly changed back into Banner. He suffered none of the normal side effect of the change and he reported he had complete recollection of the events. That report was enough to leave those informed speechless.

Half the crew started calling her the ships mascot; showing her real warmth. Most wanted her in Dr. Banner's constant company and worked hard to keep the two within proximity. The head of engineering gave her a diamond pendant after she stopped the Hulk during his second episode. Eldworth smiled a real smile as he joked that he was going to put her on the pay roll just because of the damage costs she saved him by reducing the Hulk's destructive antics.

Thor stopped by during one of Dr. Banner's examinations of Althia. It was strange to see the man wearing something other than his armor. Jeans and a fitted white t-shirt caused all the women within viewing to walk by and stare at him. His smile and gentlemanly manners made it very easy for Althia to feel comfortable around his massive and intimidating physique. She knew from healing him that he hid nothing as he spoke to her. Sitting on an exam table her ankles crossed she looked like a different woman. Food, exercise, sleep and the expansion of her knowledge have freed her from a good deal of the haunted look she'd had when rescued. "Althia it is wonderful to see you, you look breathtakingly beautiful. The time you spend in the sun agrees with you." Thor says raising her hand to his lips. He showered compliments on the poor woman until she laughed for him. Only then did he turn to greet Dr. Banner who respectfully grasping Thor's forearm. Banner smiled and joked "Trying to steal my patient away with sweet words is going to get you in trouble with Jane." The two men laugh and exchange news for a moment before Thor turned back with a serious look. "I am going to seek the wisdom of the All Father about your magic and see if the records in Asgard's massive libraries might hold an answer to the source." Placing a hand gently on her arm he looked into her eyes "You are safe here with the Hulk to protect you and our allies around to help. While I am gone grow strong and know you have my friendship." Althia blushed she like the Asgardian prince and trusted him. He had at times calmed the terror that threatened to overwhelm her when dealing with so much change. His jokes always made her laugh and he was always so gentle with her. She told him she would miss him and to be safe hugging him before he left. "Why would there be information on me on Asgard?" she asked Dr. Banner after the prince had left. He just shrugged "Their libraries are advanced compared to ours. He might find out where you are from and we could start looking for any family you have left." He smiled "Maybe a boyfriend?" Althia blushed and stared at her feet. "I doubt that." She stuttered out and he chuckled before going back to the data he was collecting. She waited for him to tell her what he wanted to do trusting him to not hurt her in a way she didn't trust others.

Still most of all she waited and trusted her angel, as she refuses to stop calling her. She was assigned to Althia as a special trainer to help get her adjusted to life in the world. One word from her calmed Althia's worst panic and strengthens her hold on reality. She was the first to give Althia hope and that was something Althia wouldn't seem to let go of no matter what rumors she was told.


	6. Secrets of the Heart

Warm blankets wrapped Althia from chin to foot tucked around her. The smell of Dr. Banner filled her sensitive nose; familiar and comforting. His hand enfolded hers; his thumb stroked her skin. She took a deep breath and turned to look into the soft chocolate eyes of Bruce Banner. The thick brown hair always a mess, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he held a tablet in his lap. She had absolutely no fear of him or the Hulk. If he was here, she was safe. A strange euphoric peace still coated her mind and she smile fully and completely at him; without saying a word his smile responds. Drawing his hand to her cheek, eyes closed she nuzzled it as a low purr began to rumble from her throat. His smile changed to a different look; a haunted and despairing look as he watched her feline behavior. No one else knew of her strange behavior when she woke. Feline was the only description he had. The way she stretched from her core was not human and then the scenting and purring behavior. He wasn't surprised by the All Father's words before he departed. Watching her rub against his wrist her lips parted slightly he felt the stirring within himself as his heart rate sped up. "Hey, sleepy head feeling better?" he asked in a whisper to break the moment. She tensed and reality seeped back behind her eyes silencing the purr and making her look frightened and the hand in his grips tighter. For a moment Bruce hated himself. "I… I didn't heal Loki. The All Father came… he yelled at me and then…" she stops unable to remember the events in the infirmary fully. Bruce eased onto the edge of the bed from his chair before speaking and she curled down laying her head on his thigh to listen "It's ok," he starts "you found something foreign in Loki before you could heal him. Thor called in his father to figure out what was going on. Then you panicked and tried to run away but Odin grabbed you and I'm not entirely clear on what he did but yeah it looked like he yelled at you and you stopped being afraid and panicking … you sort of cried all over him for a while." His hand stroked her back in slow lines. "I brought you here and put you to bed. Odin's gone back to Asgard and Fury is in a meeting with some others about what to do with Loki." Rolling her upper half she looked up. The blanket shifted to expose one smooth shoulder. The move was not normal for a person it was like she has muscles in places a human wouldn't Bruce Banner's analytical mind began putting all the pieces together even as he continued to tell her about the meeting. "Oh and you had to calm the other guy before he decided to use Loki as window dressing." Bruce finished laying his hand on the smooth bare skin of her shoulder his eyes held the laughter to match his voice. She giggled a little; knowing full well how capable the other guy was of doing just that. She sighed and sat up as he slid off the bed. Holding the blanket up she realize she was mostly naked. "Bruce why am I?" she asks blushing not sure the answer would be good as she clutch the thin fabric to her chest. "You struggled against Odin's armor and tore your dress. I promise I didn't peek." He replied staring hard at his hands; his discomfort and embarrassment plain on his face. Being her doctor he'd already see every inch of her. It was the fact she was in his bed that made the moment suddenly uncomfortable. It made the desire to be dressed in her very urgent. "Oh" was her only reply. She wrapped the sheet of fabric around her body before spotting a duffle from her room. The two mumbled unable to look at each other till she finally grabbed the bag and shuffled into the bathroom.

Bruce stood uncomfortably for a moment then started for the door. "I'll wait outside and let Fury know you're up. If you need anything call me." He said as he stepped outside without waiting on a reply. ' _What was I thinking'_ he chastises himself. Flashes of her in his bed haunt him; the feel of her skin was still very real against his hand. Seeing her hair scattered across his pillow gave him an almost over whelming urge to crawl under the covers too. Then the way she reacted to his touch when she first woke nearly undid his self-control. _'No, no, no that's completely unacceptable_.' Knowing what was done her, her probable age kept the doctor from letting the thought go any further. ' _She probably doesn't even realize the effect she has on me and it's best that way_.' He killed the thoughts, shook the ache from his body and heart before he called the Director on his cell.

In less than fifteen minutes she was ready and had talked herself out of the embarrassing moments in the bedroom. She opened the door to Dr. Banner leaning against the wall. "She just came out so we will meet you at the holding cell." He pauses "I'll ask. Are you up to healing Loki's body?" he specified. Thinking about it and taking a deep breath she nod. "Ok be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up. "Um, it's not fifteen minutes to walk to the holding cell from here." She said as they walked. "It is when your doctor decides you need to eat before trying to face a God of Mischief." His smile softened his voice as he led to the mess hall. He talked while making her eat. Telling her all he heard from Director Fury and what they wanted. He also informed her that Loki's punishment would be reduced to her life span under the condition that he help guard her from Hydra and any other group that attempts to remove her from SHIELD's protection. Althia mulled over the idea of having not only a master spy/assassin as her mentor, a genius with a thus far indestructible body as her closest friend, and a demi god of unimaginable potential to guard her Althia swallowed hard. "Ok." She whispered trying to take it all in she looked at him quizzically she could tell there was more. "That and Odin spoke to me, Fury, Thor and Tasha before he left." He paused and tried to find a way to phrase what he was about to say. "Come on just breath and we will get through this whatever happens ok. I'm not going anywhere." His hands out stretched to her as he finished speaking. She stared off as he wrapped his fingers and pulled her up. He squeezed gently and she fell into the smell and comfort of his arms shivering. She knew he was hiding something and it scared her. With a deep breath he pulled the smell of her in savoring it before pulling away from her fierce hug and leading her to where they had locked up the errant prince. "Once we deal with Loki we will talk some more."


	7. Battle Within

Loki's cell was a 10 foot by 10 foot box with a series of cameras, motion tracking guns, and wobbly cat walks suspended over a shaft that dropped down 600 feet with no walk ways or passages exiting it in any direction. He was lying on a cot covered in a blanket. Other than that he'd been stripped of every article of clothing scanned, x-rayed, and then left completely alone. The doctors found something long and biological was lined down his spine behind his esophagus. They weren't sure what to make of the strange mass. He heard them talking about it and his mouth quirked up. The rudimentary science of this world could see what Asgard hadn't bothered to look for. Even though he seemed blind to all as a battle of wills raged between him and the rasping parasite in his head. The god of mischief had never completely been broken to the will of Thanos and in the end when the Tesseract had awoken they changed their plans. Only his dead mother would he have trusted to know something was amiss with him. Now this child of Midgard had announced without his prompting the truth and his fight was public something Thanos hadn't wanted. Though he wasn't doing much besides stopping the beast from making him try to break out of the cell. The assault on his body was a constant drain on his energy that both helped and hurt him in the struggle.

The sound of the heavy doors opening caught his attention. His magic felt her like a breeze. He loathed the hope it raised in him and he despised the forces around him. He would rejoice in cutting them all down to the man especially that sniveling Banner. Loki pushed his hatred down deep in the recesses of his mind. The energy field around him prevented his magic from truly touching them but it didn't matter; he didn't have the strength to fight both them and it. Even now its insidious whispers tried to force him to kill the girl before she could heal him.

As agreed Thor walks in first the shackles and gag that would bind Loki prone and quell his magic held in one hand. "Brother I come to ensure no harm comes to the lady Althia while she attends to your wounds. Do not fight me as I have no desire to cause you more harm. Know this; though I love you still brother, I will not hesitate to end your life to protect her. I have given my word she will come to no harm by your hand." He stated in a calm voice before he shifted his brother to the floor and activated the restraints.

Loki was not in good shape, Althia didn't remember how much damage they had inflicted on him or had there been a struggle to cage the raging god? No, Bruce would have said if there had been an additional incident. Guards were spaced around the cell, each carrying a gun designed to take out the injured god. She was told by the team before entering that she should try to free Loki during or directly after his body healed. The hope was that such quick action would prevent whatever or whoever has been controlling him from being able to attack her when Loki's body was still so damaged. For the sake of the guards Dr. Banner agreed to wait outside if anything happened he could enter in case the Hulk was needed. His last words still rang in her ear "Don't worry there's not enough distance that the big guy can't get to you in a blink if Loki tries anything. Nothing in this room can hurt the other guy." She swallowed a knot in her throat and tried to take heart in those words but honestly she wanted the big green Banner beside her instead of a jump away but he was still too volatile near Loki.

Soon Thor had Loki prone on the floor the collar, gag, and shackles made Althia shudder; they remind her of '… _no don't think of that. Remember your lessons; remember what you are here to do is heal_.' She fought to push aside the fear; to keep walking into the cell. She jumped a little as the catwalk swayed; her angel was right behind her suddenly whispering in her ear. Breathe slowing, listening to her instructions again and the terse command to follow them exactly. Stripping off the overalls she step out of them and walk into the cell. It was strange to feel the confines of the protective suit clinging to her body. Stark designed it specifically to reduce any chance of damage to the wearer being snatched around by the Hulk. Though a bullet would penetrate it fire, blade and fist would not reduce the body within to a corpse. It also held a tracking device, and monitoring equipment so if as Fury told her "The good doctor decides to carry you off into the sunset again we can find you faster than last time and bring you both in without incident."

Taking a deep breath Althia knelt by the horrible sight that was Loki Odinson. She already knew he had multiple cracked ribs, a wealth of bruises cover almost every inch of his skin, there are at least 8 bullet wounds any of which would have killed a human. His eyes were the last thing she looked at. His beautiful pale blue eyes were different. She could see the struggle he was having to just lay there and not fight. She smiled at him hoped it encouraged him and leaned forward balancing to prevent hurting him something in her memory surged up. "Your pain will fade as if a dream. I come with light to wipe it from you like dust. Be at peace the night ends now." the archaic phasing rolls easily of her tongue her voice and face changed subtly as she spoke. Leaning back she saw the calculated look that entered his eyes and she waited for him. When he gave her the barest of nods she touched his face one on the spot she'd healed. The other hand barely grazing his bruised brow. Her hands starts to glow as with a feathers touch she began to ease the stabbing in his temples before sliding his hair through her fingers to feel the cracks in the dense bones of his skull fade. Her hands brush down until they touched the gag and she realized she couldn't heal his broken jaw through it. Sitting r hands under the chains coming off his chin and down the strong column of his throat. Her eyes locked on his as she fell. The power flowed through her blocked the fears and torments of her past. The other was quiet letting her heal the body but she could sense it is still there struggling against the will of the prince. As her hands eased across the sharp pain that was his fractured collar bone both moaned. Even the echo of the wounds to his body were so strong she started to cry feeling them.

Loki felt her hands glide down his arms one at a time a soft touch, warm and healing. She didn't feel the ache in her back from being bent over because the echo of his broken ribs and hands over shadow it. Nor did she feel the tears Loki watched flow freely from her strange eyes. All she could see was the damage to his slender and sculptured form. There was nothing of waste or gluttony on the body beneath her hands. Every sinew tight and nearly humming with strength. The men and women watching faded to nothing as the glow spread from Althia's hands to her chest, legs, arms and face. Power filled her skin with pale light as she use it fully and completely for the first time in her memory. Loki watched her revel in the ecstasy and pain the healing created and to the feel of his magic react to her. A gold and green she couldn't see but knew stirred inside the Asgardian and she didn't even realize she'd moved when she straddled his hips. The call of his magic was irresistible and thoughtlessly she removes the terrible gag from his battered mouth. Her hands caressed each bruise as her body bowed her head to his lips. The gag skittered across the floor cast away by her own hand.

Thor was standing frozen in awe didn't register the act, Tasha's banging on the communications panel was distant and unimportant, nor was Bruce's steps thundering along the cat walk real. Nothing touched her no fear, no distraction, no uncertainty as she responds to her powers urgings. Carefully she pulled the zipper down the front of her body leaving a pale line of light between the inky blackness all the way to her groin. Hands on his arms she stretch out along his body. He was too tall for a perfect match but it wasn't important what was important was to align and touch as much of his body with as much of hers as she could. The thin strip of bare flesh from her collar to her groin like a magnet drew her to him. His power like chilled silk against her skin, his eyes watched her face but no words were spoken. Laying down she felt her power spread. She cried out but not alone a perfect harmony from the demigod beneath her. ' _His pain is your pain. Your pain is his pain_.' The near sensual urge pulled the fragile mind of Althia Sacmich into the darkness reaching out of the prince's mind.

 **Within the Mind**

A flash of memories flickered between them; old wounds long healed. A battle beside Thor where an archer got lucky and grazed Loki's shoulder. A woman's arms shaking her as she screamed over his death. The laser searing into her belly. The scar on his left hip after a fight with the beasts below Niflheim's mountains. A man's foot coming down on his jaw shattering the bones. The weight of men pinned her down as he slid a knife in the skin between her breasts. Memories mixed between them. She was being chained to a wall her eyes focused over one shoulder watched as three men move forward with thick metal rods swinging loose from their hands. They were covered in blood as they stabbed thin hot pins into his body. The crushing pressure broke every bone in her small body. The utter darkness and press of space as he tumbled timelessly; Odin's words echoing around him. She couldn't stop them, the memories were all pain and helplessness. The wrenching pain in her swollen belly as the spear twisted gouging her womb. Her mind shrank back fracturing. ' _HELP ME! Please, Loki, Please_!' her mind cried out in desperation.

Something cold stirred and she shivered. As the line of her torso touching his felt the true form of a Jotun Prince pressed against it. She was unaware of that his blue eyes had gone red as blood and blink from skin blue as the sky.

Loki watched the fragments of her memory; felt her horror and the fragile mind of the healer revolted against her own memories. He could see and sort all that was happening but couldn't stop it until she focused on him. She was incredibly powerful but helpless to control what was happening. She flinched from the worm and Loki seized control of her for a moment.

' _Ask nicely little one._ ' his voice whispered her mind. The moment expanded for them as he pushed down the worms influence on her. Loki had little that the worm could use against him where as she was a wealth of despair in its clutches. ' _Please my prince I die. Without your strong arm to protect me there is no future or past for me but pain.'_ Her mind pleaded and that green and gold silken ice touched her again. He could feel her mind bend towards him.

That's when she knew the memories over loading her mind were not her power or his but the others. Seeking to break the both by blending them together. She relaxed into the chilled silk and relinquished herself to Loki. She felt as if she's been wrapped in a thick fur. Loki took control not only of his own power but her power as well molding the two and she let him have it all. She felt him caressing it, stroking it like a lover till it was bright and strong again. She writhed and purred as he embraced her picking the information he needed from her thought. He laughed as she nuzzled under his chin purring. His laugh was musical and filled her with delight. ' _Well my dear lady. You are full of surprises aren't you?'_ His mind spoke calm to hers and she relaxed into his control. _'Let us first deal with this annoying pest then we shall see where this leads, yes?'_ She purred louder and all tension left her. Her will and body were under his control. He felt her faith and surety of him like a soothing balm balancing and calming him and for a moment he relaxed into it. Dipping into her mind he found broken memories pieces like a puzzle were scattered about or buried under decades of pain. Her power was growing hot against him as he toyed with it before the joint minds of the cunning prince and the woman who was not a mortal looked deep into the recesses where the other hid. ' _A worm how disgusting! Be rid of it I don't want to look at it…'_ She hissed suddenly a feral scream more cat than woman issued from her. Within the joined minds she start to struggle against Loki's mind and magic but his arms and will lock around her forcing her submission. Thor's voice broke through and they heard him.


	8. The Beast Revealed

Loki sat up eyes closing and chest to chest Althia curled in his lap like a child knees bent back across Loki's legs her hands folded neatly her head nuzzled under his chin. Loki's hand slid up on her leg and the other up her back to cup her skull holding her gently in place. The powerful magic infused in the shackles flexed but was useless against the combined power trapped within his head. At first they were both peaceful only Loki cradling her in his lap signified something was happening. The fact that he shouldn't be able to move at all had most of the guards ready to fire but they couldn't without hitting Althia and Thor. Most of the bruises and open wounds were still evident on Loki's body. Fresh blood trickled down his body.

Althia opens her mouth and begin to scream; high and feline it ripped from her throat shocking everyone. Tears streamed down her face as her body started to shudder and spasm within Loki's arms; his wounds disappeared and reappeared. The room erupted in fear as the technicians and doctors monitoring the suit she was wearing registered what was happening to her body as well. Banner and Tasha were screaming when an unseen force jumped through the room and all the lights went out in a flash. Gold and green magic like snakes issued slowly from Loki's mouth twisting around a small slug like creature. Grey but with one end full of tiny sharp teeth and fine whipping hairs. Legs in four rows along its body kicked as they searched for purchase. It twisted and rolled a mucus coating it gleamed in the light. A thin trickle of blood dripped from Loki' mouth. Pure white light lifted slowly from Althia's mouth and eyes her head thrown back as far it could. For a moment the pair had stilled all even the furious Banner was shocked into stillness. It was Fury who broke the silence striding to the still forms and whispering in Loki's ear. "Get your shit together or you're going to lose her." Her heart rate was dropping and her skin was turning blue. She was barely breathing at all. He looked closely at the worm as it shifted and struggled revulsion wrinkled his mouth when it stretched its wicked looking head towards him. Fury was face to face with the devil that had twisted the prince.

His face loomed before her that smile still there. That perfect and empty smile, fear tried to bubble up like bile from her gut, his words and mannerism the way he smiled as they brutalized every inch of her body in every manner they could. Rage erupted around her and it was gone. Only Loki's mind and face were there. His rage a cool balm on the wounds in her soul and a death wind to that which tortured her body and gentle heart. ' _How dare he touch what is mine!'_ Loki was healed mind, body, and spirit. Fury's words had sunk into his conscious. His rage was a cold thing; something to steal life in a flash or eat it away a bit at a time. The worm had failed to break the pair, failed to stop her light from healing him. She had seen the evil he committed was instigated by the worm of Thanos and beyond that trusted him utterly. The king that should have been stood in her mind tall, glorious, and proud. He separated his mind from her more fragile and gentle one while wrapping her in his protection. She clung to him and let him raise her power in a way she'd never known was possible.

As the worm froze and cracked in the white light wrapped in streaks of green and gold it shatters into tiny motes and blew away dust on the blast of Loki's use of their combined power. There was no more injury or enemy to summon her power and it receded the green and gold streaks faded slowly with it. Loki looked into her mind and left a parting thought that lingered as she felt her body solid and tired around her 'r _est now lady.'_ His head came down as the magic faded and his Aesir form returned. His face hovered a moment over hers the mixture of power and magic still thick between their lips. Gently he kissed her; eyes closed before his arms fell back to the ground the last shred of their power giving way before the force of the shackles still at his wrists.

Althia tumbled from Loki's arms and lap unconscious onto the floor for a moment. Bruce Banner scoped her up in his arms struggling to control himself. He turned holding her; his face a mask barely containing the hulk. He bellowed for the people to move out of his way. He returned to his room where he sat huffing in anger and rocked her sleeping form. Her hand glided up to touch his lips like a child each time he started to lose control. After a while he calmed completely and she stayed asleep as he moved her to the bed. Tasha came when he'd been silent a while and watched him. He striped the special suit from her body and slid one of his shirts over her head. That moment is when her smell registered; something wild and metallic mixed with her scent and the familiar scent of his bed made him hesitate. She'd never smelled like that before; with a shake he gave in to the desire to hold her. Ignoring the questions that tried to come forward in his mind he slid into the bed sliding her back against him. Quietly Natasha closed the door as Althia rolled over and sighed against Bruce's chest.

Thor grabbed his brother's shoulders as Althia tumbled from his lap. In a flash the shackles released their hold on Loki. They fell uselessly aside as Thor dragged his brother to lean against the bed. Nothing had prepared him for the odd experience but the All Father had warned him. Muttering Thor thanked the gods that both did not seem to be injured simply exhausted.

Thor was left looking into his brother's eyes for the first time in years and not seeing hatred and loathing look back. "Thor, where is she?" Loki asked weakly as he recognized his brother "Is she alright? I didn't harm her did I? I tried to take care of her Thor I swear it on our mother's soul." Fury watched the two before waving off the guards and medical staff. "Leave them for a while. Thor can handle it from here." He ordered and Thor's face lit up. He lifted his brother to his feet as he told him that the healer was fine but slept to recover from the battle.

Thor told Loki to rest and eat, before he told the tale of this battle of minds and magic. Loki slowly dressed feeling his body for any signs of damage. She did her work well he felt no after effects of the attack and none from the expulsion of the worm. Thor apologized to him for not realizing something was wrong with him. Loki for his part sighed and let Thor talk himself out. It didn't annoy him for once and he agreed to them getting drunk together and reveling in the victory. It'd been a long time since the two tried to drink each other under the table and for the first time in years Loki wanted to listen to his brother's tales over food and drink as he shared his own; equals as once they were.


	9. Sleep Horrors (Gory)

Thor had a table and chairs with thick pads brought in for him and his brother. As well as enough food that he and his brother could eat and drink until dawn. Loki's reaction was a wiry smile and a small shake of his head at Thor's behavior. He sat at the table reclining slightly sideways as he ate, drank, laughed and talked to his brother. When they were young Loki had been as boisterous but as time had passed he'd grown quiet. Falling farther into his brother's shadow. Thor stopped listening now when he spoke Thor listened. This night that forgotten respect returned. It resurrected some of the camaraderie Loki had thought long gone. Before the drink took them Loki showed the skill of his silver tongue by telling Thor a detailed and only slightly embellished tale of what happened inside his mind when Althia's body touched him.

Fury who watched and listen to every word. Thinking that perhaps there might be something useful in the God of Mischief especially when he declared that he owed his freedom to the healer and would protect Althia Sacmich with every ounce of power within him. He waxed eloquent as his brother cheered him on. ' _Oh yes, he is a dangerous and eloquent bastard.'_ Fury thought ' _Now to make him the dangerous and eloquent bastard who works for me_.' Sending off several orders Fury left for the Helicarrier.

As the dawn began to crest the horizon the two very drunk demi gods snuck out of the cell. Under the watchful eyes of SHIELD they stood singing ballads to the sun rise. Loki's rich full baritone complimenting Thor's deep bass as the men sang of beautiful women, battle, and glory. As the sun cleared the desert horizon they slid to the ground back to back laughing. Natasha Romanov supervised loading the drunken Asgardians into a truck and offloading them into the cell that had been quietly improved during their impromptu duet. As they started to unload the men Loki actually stood up and politely but firmly insisted he could walk there on his own. He winked at agent Romanov just as he walked into the door frame dislodging the entire steel frame with a screech of metal. Apologizing as he handed the door to several guards. Only after she pushed him through the entry was Loki able to manage stumbling into his cell. He fell face first into his new bed and mumbled his thanks into the blankets. Natasha laughed so hard she ended sitting on the edge of the truck. She'd never thought for one minute that Loki would ever end up thanking her for anything. Thor was laid on the long couch that had been provided. He was snoring as if he was singing to thunder storms.

As the cell was secured Loki rolled over to gape blinking at the light in the ceiling a befuddled grin on his face. Slowly he fell into the first true sleep he'd had since the bifrost was destroyed. He dreamed of her laughing and running through tall grass under an Asgardian sunset that painted her in golden and red hues. Her hair long and in a complicated set of braids down her back, it wasn't a field he was familiar with but then she wouldn't recognize the gown swirling around her body or the exquisite sunset either. Loki glanced over and saw Thor sleeping beneath a tree a dark child curled next to him. Chasing Althia around his fingers never quite caught her. He glances up at a noise and she suddenly collided with him laughing but before his arms could secure her he blinked.

The dream shifted and he knew he was in her dream now not some construct of both minds. She lay strapped to a thick timbered wooden table in a filthy room with blood and the smells of death that began making Loki's gut twist. The room was lit by crude torches stuck in brackets on the damp stone wall as men and women hung from chains and hooks around the edge. Many were dead or dying from wounds that gaped in their bodies. A young man in a leather apron cut down Althia's plump side roughly with a dagger; each inch torn in her body she scream into the face of a smiling man who petted and cooed at her. "Such a good girl; I know. You can't keep this secret to yourself though." He said stroking her hair and face a gentle gesture. The torturer laid his dagger down and light escaped from the deep slice; it seals itself as if it never happened. Althia whimpered for a moment muttering in a language Loki didn't speak but understood, she begged her gods to let her die. The room changed slightly and the man who cut her aged. The bodies vanished and he tried to hold the wound open with clamps. He had to pull them from smooth flesh as she screamed. Loki clenched his fists. He watched her dragged limp to a hole in the floor and dropped in. As darkness covered her head the vision changed.

A different man fiddled with some knobs on a device suspended over her body. A thin stream of clear liquid poured down her side hissing and bubbling as it ate her flesh. Her scream was a high long notes of agony. The liquid ate away at her flesh as fast as she healed in a cycle. Loki's horror at the images that flash within the dream created a deep solid rage in him. The smiling man was in every one but the others grew old and disappear to be replaced by a young man. Time had no meaning to Althia here and slowly her plump soft body was whittled down to a husk of flesh and bones. She screamed through all of it. Loki's quick and powerful mind counted the number of aging faces that experimented n her. At four he couldn't watch anymore. She cower in a corner against pale cream walls naked little more than an animal. Loki's eyes were full of rage and vengeance when he watched three laughing men enter her room. Loki knew the hungry and callous look in their eyes as they snatch and stretch out the now pale and whimpering body. Their voices taunting as they begin to disgrace her. Her power grew and faded as they toyed with her. Beyond his tolerance Loki called his magic and his will broke the dream into tatters. She was in someone's arms screaming and he felt those arms as the dream state faded. His mind separated from hers slowly he could feel blood on his side and thick across his lap. Sitting upright suddenly in his cell Loki retched dryly. Why had he waited so long to try to break the dream? Shame ate at the god of mischief.

Thor woke late in the morning to Loki sitting on the floor by his bed his shoulders slumped forward choking and swearing. Wiping the last of sleep from his eyes "Brother what ails you?" he asked quietly as he walked to Loki's side and dropped to sit with him. "I'm afraid father has worked his punishment too well brother." Loki's eyes were sunken and haunted. "I am bound by unknown magic to that woman and last night I followed her through nightmares so akin to my own time at the hands of Thanos… yet far worse than even Thanos' twisted ways." He choked for a moment "Now knowing I could have stopped the dream with the merest flex of my will and magic I feel such shame." Loki held his head pressing hard to rid himself of the foulness he could still see. "Brother is has been less than a day since the foul influence has been removed from you. Give yourself time." Thor patted Loki on the back and rose to face one of the cameras. "Please have some coffee and food brought down." He said and waited staring into the camera. "Yes sir, breakfast will be in shortly." a voice responded to his silent request.

"Please, take me to death." Althia whispered in her sleep. Bruce shifted on the bed rolling over on his back and pulled her on his chest it was late morning and they had been asleep side by side for hours. "I'm here Althia, I've got you." It was a mantra he whispered since meeting her but tonight it was different she didn't calm at his voice and touch. He woke fully and touched her face and hand; her skin was like ice and slick with perspiration. Then she screamed a long ragged sound her mouth wide open, spine arched as she rolled off of him. He threw the covers off and watched in horror as blood seeped through his shirt down the entire length of her side a pool of it over her groin. Ripping the shirt he watched her side bubble and split. Wounds appeared and disappeared from her chest and belly. In a moment he'd dragged her into his arms and ran for the doorway calling for help. With the help of a guard he rushed her to the infirmary. She wouldn't wake up and her body displayed wound after wound but there was no attack. It was her own power ripping her pen and healing her of dozens of horror inducing wounds. Bruce called tony Stark while the medical team monitored and tried to wake her. Nothing was working.

Bruce couldn't fight the urge he scoped her into his lap and waited as Natasha spoke to her calling her name over the screams. He stayed with her for hours as she bleed and healed. He felt the bones break in her ribs as if she was being beaten. He smelled the same wild scent like he'd buried his face into the fur of some great animal for a moment and then her eyes fluttered open as a glow spread down her body. Even the blood was gone by the time she filled her eyes. "Bruce? Angel?" she whispered through lips cracked and still tinted with blood. A wound that vanished as her light slipped beneath her skin. Her tongue darted out tasting her own blood. He clutched Althia to him his face buried in her chest weeping with relief. He slid to the floor where they clung to each other her face buried in his hair, her arms around his shoulders.

Nine hours after Bruce woke up Tony Stark landed with a plane full of equipment. Althia was put in a strange bed with a hood device that slid up and down the length. She had no memory of what had happened as she slept. A mild sedative failed to have any effect on her at all and they gradually upped the dose till she fell into a deep sleep. She relived the nightmares her body displaying each wound she received. Almost no one could stand to be in the room with her screams, pleas, and grunts of pain as they echoed off the walls. None could watch her body mutilate and heal as her dreams manifested. Thor and Loki held out the longest to hold her hand and whispered in her ears that it was a dream and not real. For a few minutes Loki leaned against the head of the bed and read from an Asgardian book of myths and legends to her in a language only Thor seems to understand. After a while with a snap of his hand the book shut and he threw it with all his strength to be lodged in the far wall. Loki's eyes were cold and intensely focused as he listened to her his long fingers laced in hers. His hand felt her skin ran hot one minute and like ice the next. Even Thor lost his tolerance and stormed out to find something to drink or destroy while Loki sat with her refusing to leave as she suffered. Two hours he sat with her when Tony called and said in a choked voice that he'd gotten enough. Slowly the machine came to a stop and Loki leapt up. He lifted her gently from the table and pulled the wires from her face and body before placing her in his lap. Holding her face between his hands she cried out and shudder as he forced her mind awake from the dream. She followed a soft voice and ice blue orbs back into the waking world.


	10. Not Human

"Loki?" she whispered her eyes only partially open she tried to recognize him. "I'm here." He replied softly; the strain was written on his face in ticks and twitches but his voice was calm and soothing; her body relaxed as he kissed her. "Wow, you work fast don't you?" Bruce said breaking the moment. Loki glared at him as he draped a robe over her shoulders and lifted her unresisting from Loki's arms. "I don't recall you remaining by the lady's side as she suffered over two hundred years of torture in mere hours." Loki snarled. "We agreed that the chances of her screams not causing me to lose it were too low for me to be within hearing." Bruce yelled in his face his eyes turning green as Loki shot out of his chair. A hand on each of their chests Althia push them apart. Loki spun away heading for the door. He didn't see her turning her face up to Bruce. A hand in his hair pulled his face down so she could lay a kiss on his lips that shined. "Thank you. No fighting let's just gather what…" she stopped her mind snapping awake fully and turned to look for Loki shock on her face. "What did he just say?"

"Loki please, just tell me what you meant?" she pleaded after he returned. "I will dear lady but let us all sit and share what we have learned in the last few hours shall we?" he replied as they returned to the room where they had been holding their meetings. He took a chair near his brother and they whispered back and forth. Dr. Banner wheeled Althia into the meeting room in a wheel chair; he wouldn't let Loki near the trembling woman when her legs gave out. Althia leaned slightly on Tasha as she eased into a seat at the table. She felt foolish being so weak from dreams. The smile on Dr. Banner's face eased her mind as he handed her a hot cup of tea. She smiled weakly back before sipping the tea. Tasha sat on her left her hands folded neatly in her lap chewing gum while Loki sat directly across from Althia. Dr. Banner was pacing around the room changing the settings and data on the large holographic boards scattered around. Tony Stark lounged in one of the chairs on the other side of Tasha and stared at his smart phone his brows knitted together. "Stark you want to get this started today?" Fury says strolling into the room. "Huh? Oh right. Ok so with glow bug's permission we put her in B.A.B.E.S." He started while putting the phone in his pocket. "To monitor her body for changes while she slept and determine as much about her physical reactions to her dreams as possible." He drones on as Althia stare at the tea in front of her and just wishes she were a normal woman. Loki wasn't known for slips of the tongue which meant he intended for her and Dr. Banner to hear the comment about her captivity. The God of mischief was hiding something about her from everyone but she was too scared to bring it back up. Eyes on her made her glance up. Both Thor and Loki were staring at her whispering. "Did you want to share something with the rest of the class Loki, Thor?" Fury said noticing their behavior he interrupt Tony's self-congratulatory speech.

Loki stretched like a cat and his lopsided smile caused the room to tense up. They didn't like or trust him. "It is fascinating to hear Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner discuss the physical reactions of Lady Althia's body but it seems you've missed the obvious again." He leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "What I encountered in Lady Althia's dreams was as a bystander and they weren't dreams they were her memories. Unfortunately they are entirely too detailed." For a moment Loki paused his eyes grew distant and haunted. "Unfortunately I was unaware, until a fit of temper, that I was hindering her ability to react to the real world. When I attempted to interfere with the dream it allowed her to wake and separated us." He explained. "So you're telling us that from inside your cell you used magic to enter the dreams of one of my people and cause them to be trapped in a nightmare." Fury said a deep menace in his voice. Loki shot him a look of disgust and impatience. "No, I'm telling you that I was a bystander unaware that my magic would work." Rising to his full height he continued "I was told I would be unable to use my magic while I was here and that the prison cell you so kindly provided was proof against me." Loki's anger was breath taking as he paced. Thor stood and walked to his brother "Loki?" he said his hand rested on his shoulder a moment "We discussed this; you are not at fault. Please tell them what you discovered. Or shall I attempt to do so?" With a wave Loki gave permission as he tried to settle.

Thor gave the dark haired man a gentle shake and drew him back to the table. Thor's eyes settled on Althia the only one who didn't seem set on blaming Loki for the trouble. Thor walked to her chair and knelt. He sighed and gently unfolded one of her hands from the mug. "Lady Althia, you have not spoken in this meeting at all. I sorrow that there are so many distressing things you are to learn but know that my brother and I are committed to finding a way for you to be free of this enemy now more than ever. We wish you only joy; be strong now." His big hand cupped the side of her face as he used his thumb to wipe the tear from her cheek. He rose and turned to the group. "Dr. Banner please come sit with her she will need all the comfort we may offer." He said with deep sadness before backing up to stand with his brother. Bruce took Althia's clenched fist and stared at it while he worked to open it. Stroking the back of her hand as he laced his fingers in hers. Natasha put an arm around her and pulled Althia to lean on her shoulder. The information began to sink in to the minds around the room as Thor spoke. When he finished all eyes stared at the slender healer in silence. "How can he tell how long she was a prisoner from dreams? The subconscious doesn't have the capacity to represent linear time." Dr. Banner says trying to deny the evidence. "Perhaps not for a mere mortal but it was not the passage of time I marked as proof nor the constant presence of the man who directed the experiments and tortures she endured." Loki spoke finally. "He never aged only his cloths changed but the others. They aged from one memory to the next as did the rooms she was trapped in." Loki's face was locked in a cold mask but the haunted look had returned to his eyes. "There were four different men who aged as I watched them come in and torture her. Four men that began as young men and became old before my eyes. How do you explain that?" he spit the last word out. His eyes softened for a moment when he glanced at Althia. His demeanor shouted his decision to exclude himself from any further debate as he fell into a chair. Tony Stark walked off into a corner talking on his phone rapidly. Fury just stared at Althia over the steeple of his fingers. Althia tried to gain the strength to swallow the horror she'd been presented. She had not known any such calm and floundered. Bruce's hand was sweating in hers as he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about it they will calm down. I don't believe him. It isn't reasonable to believe that Hydra had you for anywhere near that long because they have only been around since the late 1940s." His voice and Fury's self-discipline were a rock in the storm. Tasha turned her "Althia what..." she started and stopped grabbing Althia's face she started speaking rapidly in Russian. "Hey, calm down it's going to be ok." Althia's wide and panicked eyes barely blinked. Tony loudly clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt the Loki bashing fest. Cause you all know I do love to bash him around but he's not wrong." Fury raises one eye brow and leaned forward "Do tell." he said while everyone except Althia and Loki are staring at him. Loki's face was impassive as he watched her struggle against the memories that fought to overwhelm her. Without realizing it she began to sway. Dr. Banner had released her hand and stood at Tony's declaration. Loki watched her mouth whisper "I'm sorry." Her eyes rolled back and she slid boneless to the floor. Only Loki noticed her soundless fall. Without speaking he rushed to her shocking the group. Lifting her carefully he checked her throat for a pulse. When his eyes scanned the room they burned. "That is enough. Your squabbling had done this." He rose with her cradled in his arms. Doctor Banner pressed his hand against her chilled cheek.

"Dr. Banner please take Ms. Sacmish to her room and stay with her till she wakes." Fury ordered. "Agent Romanov go with them." He watched as the three left. "Sit down Mr. Stark" he commands "and try to explain to me how an 80 year old group of Nazi left overs held that woman for what more than two hundred years?" Tony Stark collapsed in a chair and explained that it wasn't Hydra who had original captured the woman and held her. "This guy she's talked about, I've been doing some digging while you all argued the possible standing next to Norrish gods. The Hydra base we found her in was registered to a shell corporation but once you find the money it's easy to trace anything." He studied his phone for a moment. "This time to an old German family that ruled a small barony in the 16th century." he struggled with the name before giving up and prowling around the room "It's unpronounceable, anyway, this Baron always had an heir who was the spitting image of the father. Thing is there was never a wife or record of the birth. Back in the 1940's the family vanished completely." He stopped and leaned back against a pillar. "That man is who I think has held her since Columbus got lost in the Atlantic." He leaned forward looking though his phone. With a few taps he brought up a picture. It was a Hydra officer, his cheerful smile showed perfect even white teeth beneath dead eyes and his salt and peppered hair. "It's the only known picture of Baron Smiley the sicko." Tony continued "His involvement with Hydra is something I'll let you figure out." He finished snapping his fingers and pointing at Director Fury. Bringing one scan to the foreground showing a section of her brain he circled several sections "As I was saying she's actually actively remembering her past not dreaming. Reindeer games was right about that. Which sucks for her because well her past is the A list of Sick Tortures of the Day." Loki listened to the entire speech in silence staring at the shrunken image of the man. "It's the same man from the dreams so I would make sure she never sees that picture of yours." He said to the room. Fury looked at Loki "Are you sure that is the man you saw in Ms. Sacmich's dream?" he asked "Yes, and when I find him I'll be sure to send you an identifiable piece for a memento." The calm coldness in Loki's voice reminded Fury that this dangerous Asgardian was still the most deadly enemy he had ever come across. "I'll save a spot on my wall for it." Fury replied his eye on the picture. A man who tortured one woman for possibly centuries and may be behind the continued funding and existence of Hydra was a man he wanted to end. Fury's ear bud beeped and he pressed it "Talk to me." He said as he walked away from the table. "I'm on my way." He finished shortly and turned back to the room. "I've got other fish to fry so I'm leaving Ms. Sacmish in your care. But I will be watching you." His eye bore into Loki "If at any point you become an inconvenience there won't be a discussion am I understood?" Loki stared back blankly. "One tiny detail Director Cyclops." Tony interjected getting the man's undivided attention "She isn't human, she's not even close to human like point break and reindeer games here. I don't know what she is but…" Fury raises his hand "I know she isn't the girl next door Stark but a) She healed Barton in seconds from a wound that should have killed him. b) She can calm the hulk right out of Dr. Banner without making a mess of my stuff and this is the important one. c) it's our job to keep an eye on beings like her. Maybe nudge them in the right direction and get them working on our side or if that fails," he held his hand out towards Loki "make sure they don't win. Send me a report on your progress involving these two, I've got a world to protect and a super-secret organization bent on world domination to put down." With that he left.

"He loves leaving on a cliff hanger doesn't he?" Tony quipped "Ok boys and girls" he looked pointedly at Thor "let's break it down. JARVIS and probably half the staff on this base are analyzing the data from Althia's scans right now. I'm putting my money on JARVIS personally. So in the meantime," he flopped in a chair with a serious expression "tell me more about the time thunder head here pledged to serve an Asgardian whore for 100 years just to get up her skirt." Both Asgardians look at him in shock. Always quick to wit Loki suddenly bust out laughing. Thor laughed and buried his head between his knees. Loki grinned at Tony and snickered saying "Ah my friend that is a tale requiring many drinks." Tony sniffed "I've got enough liquor on the jet to keep Thor drunk for" he looked off into the corner "three days give or take a few hours." Loki's eye brow quirked up "Then why pray tell are we still sitting here?" he asked archly. "Well I do owe you a drink." Tony replied fainting complete seriousness. Grinning the three men left the conference room.


	11. Trickster tricked?

With an exaggerated strut Tony moved up to the disheartened Asgardian and put his hand on the tall man's shoulder "Well, I kind of figured if you were going to be working with us for a while you might prefer better lodging than an old missile silo. So I pulled a few strings; might have lied a little to some rather disagreeable stuff shirts and had your stuff moved into the main building. Don't worry though I'll take the heat from Cyclops when he finds out and starts yelling. Just don't try and take over the world for a few weeks and we'll be set." He said with a sniff. Laughing uproariously Loki allowed himself to be guided to his new quarters. Taking the opportunity to regal the very likeable and entertaining Stark with tales of mischief from his days on Asgard. Tasha watched from the shadows the ease with which Tony and Loki bonded with a shake of her head. Knowing that letting those two get together was going to be a constant source of annoyance but at a loss for a way to stop it without doing something drastic. She slips back into the side door of the building to find Althia the others. She didn't trust this new Loki.

Thor was nowhere in sight when she found Banner and Althia sitting close together the low voices and giggling changed her mind about going back to the lab. She changed direction and headed for the briefing rooms at the other end of the building. Clint dropped in at her side as she walked towards one of the briefing rooms to write a report to Fury. "So, how's everything been here at the funny farm?" he asked adjusting an arm band as they walked. "Well as you know Banner and Althia are together and acting so cute around each other at some point Tony's going to vomit." She told her longtime partner letting him finish getting his laugh out of it before continuing. "Loki was apparently planning on 'winning the girl' and wasn't too happy about the arrangement." At which point Clint stop her with a hand on her arm and a worried look before she could continue "He saw her near Thor and had a fit but she chewed his ass. I'm rather proud of her for that actually." She described the confrontation as he chuckled. "He doesn't strike me as that kind of guy who lets go of something once he wants it." She told him. Clint snorted "No, I don't see him being the better man either but then again we don't know much about him besides what Thor tells us and what he did in N.Y." Clint definitely still held a grudge against Loki. "What have you been up to?" Tasha asked as they enter one of the secure briefing rooms. "Oh, spying on Loki mostly. Up until he passed out in Starks jet it was very informative." Barton replied with a smirk. "Oh really, you going to write up a report?" Tasha asks as she sat and proper her feet on the table. "Ha, you know better, I recorded the entire night and uploaded it to Fury this morning. I did ear mark some of the more interesting points. Not including Starks stewardesses playing with stripper poles." He said wiggling his eye brows "Clint you're a pervert." Tasha grinned. "Comes with the job." He replied completely serious. "Loki spent the night drinking and watching Thor try not to look at the girls. He wants Althia, and a chance to get back at Thanos."

"So what was the light show upstairs last night?" Clint asked without looking up. "Clint Barton did you go spying on Banner and Althia?" Natasha growled pulling her legs off the table. "How I was recording in the jet remember?" the blonde spy replied. Squinting Tasha decided that she didn't believe her pervert of a partner could have resisted peeking in on the couple. "I warned you." Her head bending over her phone. "What are you doing?" looking up Hawkeye asked. Turning the phone to show him a picture from Mexico she smiled. It had already been sent to Tony's phone. "Oh shit." With a quick check of his equipment Barton jumped on the table to vanish into the ventilation system of the building. With a smirk Natasha began to type up her report. Torturing Clint was her second favorite activity so the grin lasted till her phone went off ten minutes later. ~Hey, how did you know the light show was Althia and Bruce if you weren't watching them? ;) ~ she read from Clint and her grin turned into a salacious smile.

Bruce found it hard to focus with Althia around, he kept smiling and her habit of touching him had taken on a whole new meaning. He hadn't felt this way since Betty. She was very intelligent despite the years without a shred of education. She used the same trick to study as she did to transcribe. Even in the gym her body seemed to thrive; she preferred activities in high open space. Her balance was unbelievable and her depth perception accurate enough to calculate distance in a blink before she leapt or swung across high bars that challenged Hawkeye with his gear. Her body moved with a fluidity and grace now that she had built it up from the husk that had come from Hydra. Tasha took her to exercise and train twice a day. Pushing her to master an extensive hand to hand combat style and she took up any offer to train with the other agents.

During her after noon training Althia was sparring with a guard using batons. The short sticks added to her reach which helped negate her lack of height and arm length. He swung low and she sailed straight up her legs tucked under her as she brought the practice sticks down drumming him on his head gear. Something cracked audibly and the man dropped limo to the ground. Tasha smiled and called the match while Althia tearfully dropped to his side. Other guards and the field medics rushed in to check him but she had already removed the fractured helmet and laid her fingers on his bare scalp; there was a noticeable dent in his head. "I'm sorry." She wept as her power rose into her fingers. The medics slowed watching her as the injured man moaned and started to sit up. She let him be led away and stared at the ground.

Tasha was surprised when Althia told her she wouldn't spar with the guards anymore. The man was the third she'd nearly killed. The impact had been enough to destroy his gear and crush in a portion of his skull. Althia didn't want to kill anyone and Tasha led her out of the gym. They walked for a while as Tasha spoke about what she did for SHIELD. "You don't have to be like me Althia but there may come a day when you have no choice but to kill." She said calmly. She stopped and looked out through the fences that surrounded the base. "It's a gamble training you. You are stronger than an average woman but you also have a lot of control. Trust yourself and focus on your training. I promise you won't kill anyone on accident." She looked at the woman and smiled "I trained you better than that." Althia grinned a little sadly "I never thought about having to kill anyone. In all the time you've been training me. Is it something that happens a lot in the world?" she asked and Tasha shook her head. "No but you aren't going to live in the regular world. You're going to be in SHIELD and sometimes we have to do things we don't like to protect the rest of the world." Tasha patted Althia's shoulder "Everyone on this base took a gamble joining SHIELD. All were trained to kill if they have too." Althia nodded thinking about the weapons locker in the infirmary and library. Each was tagged for one of the staff even the doctors spent time in the range practicing with their fire arms.

"I'll keep training but I need to tell you something." Althia said turning to walk back to the gym. Tasha followed her and let her find her own words. "I was in the gym on the helicarrier that last day. I had been lifting weights and went to get some water. I didn't see Agent Roberts change the settings." She paused a look of confusion on her face. "I lifted 200lbs." she said and fell silent. Tasha grabbed her arm turned her to look into her eyes. "Once?" she asked and Althia shook her head. "I wasn't paying attention and I just started lifting it like I would my assigned weight." She blushed and turned her face away. "What am I Tasha?" she asked and Tasha didn't respond right away. Althia started to walk away Tasha had taught her that silence will often get an answer when continuous questioning didn't. Natasha Romanov looked at the slender arms that hung at Althia's sides. They'd been treating her as if she were completely human and restricting what she did. When they got back to the gym Tasha had her shower and dress. "Let's see if we can get Bruce to test your limits." She said and Althia nodded.

Nothing could have shocked Bruce more than Loki's politely phrased request for a meeting. Delivered in writing by one of the numerous assistive personnel at the base.

Doctor Banner

I realize we've had our differences and that you, with good reason, hold no respect or affection for me. I would like none the less for you to accept my request for a private meeting. If this is unacceptable I am willing to meet you on your terms and of course at your convenience. If we are to be companions for the foreseeable future it behooves us to come to some sort of understanding. If for no other reason than the happiness of the woman we are both fond of.

Loki Odinson

Assuming it was some sort of trick didn't need to be contemplated but the trickster had a valid point. The terms of Odin's agreement with Fury as well as the fact that he was going to be following Althia around for the rest of her life meant Bruce was going to have to deal with him. The idea of a constant animosity and conflict in his life exhausted him just thinking about it. After discussing it with Tony he sent a reply to Loki that he would meet the reformed Prince in one of the numerous briefing rooms. Althia was delighted that Loki had made the offer and she encouraged Bruce to at least speak with the man this once. Her voiced hope that if they couldn't become friends they could find a way to live peacefully with one another. With a sigh Bruce pulled her gently into his arms and buried his head in the curve of her neck in resignation. She was so perfect for him if he could only find a way to stop her brain from having nightmares that tore holes in her body remembering her past.

Tony was fascinated by her admission and immediately asked her to pick up various large objects around the room. He only stopped when Bruce force him too. They used several methods to test her strength and even her flexibility working well into the evening. Bruce collected data and used a number of strange devices with a Stark logo on her. As far as they could tell she was limited to about 300 lbs. lift and her ability to grab the item. At the end of the day Althia reported the findings to Eldworth. He was encouraging and told her to report any additional findings.

"There is one last thing we can do." Bruce said as he pulled her close and hugged her after a frustrating morning. Althia stiffened she knew what tests they hadn't done from her time in the infirmary. They needed a blood sample. She started to shiver as Bruce explained his theory. Bruce felt horrid even mentioning it but there was no other avenue they hadn't tried. She wasn't ready yet was obvious by her reaction. "I'm sorry I can't I just can't." She choked and hated the fear that welled up even thinking about the needles. Bruce pulled her into an office and held her. "Can you tell me about it?" he asked her and she took a deep breath. She slumped against him and let her mind shut down. He asked and she wouldn't deny him not ever. "It was a while ago. One of the scientists he employed thought they could use my blood. So he" she had to stop a minute. Shivering as the memory rose in her mind. Her voice went numb as she described having needles repeatedly pressed in her arms and legs for days as they attempted to drain her blood. It hurt so much as her power tried to compensate sought something to heal and sealed off the needles to stop it. They never got very much before her blood stopped flowing. Finally he gave up using small needles and a long thick needle was used. There was no drug that cut the pain as he stabbed it into her over and over. Bruce watched her face as she spoke. She didn't seem to be expressing any reaction as she described the event.

Tony came in as she was speaking and yelled. He pulled Althia out of Bruce's arms and tipped her forward across his arm. She was limp and the back of her shirt was spotted with blood. Bruce called her name as Tony laid her face down on the floor. "Althia its ok, you're safe." He dropped down at her head and touched her cheek. She was cool and her breathing was shallow. She was asleep and talking to them about her captivity. Tasha came and flipped her over cursing in Russian and calling her name. "Angel?" Althia whispered and yawned. She stretched and light shown from her back as the wounds vanished.

Bruce pulled her up into his arms shaking his head. They were silent for a while as he held her. Bruce stiffed and sat up; he stared at Althia a moment. "That's it!" he gasped. "Get everybody together in the meeting room where we first discussed your nightmares I think I know what might be causing this." He kissed her lightly and moved to stand up. "What? You figured what out?" She asked struggling up from the floor. "Sort of but I've got to check some things." He said pulling her under his arm a kissing her forehead. Standing up Tasha and Tony looked at him. He squeezed her hand and sent Althia off to gather Loki and Eldworth. Tasha followed her out and stayed in the hall whispering to her before she sent her on the errand. She seemed to fly as she left her feet barely touching the ground as she ran out.

Moving through the building Althia texted Eldworth. She loved the little devices that made it so easy to talk and see her friend's no matter where they were on the compound. Loki's new rooms weren't far and after months of daily exercise she was reveling in the strength and endurance her body had achieved. She's put on a lot of weight so she no longer looked like a dried up stick figure wrapped in raw clay. The sun had kissed her skin to a warm tan under the brilliant sun on the helicarrier and here in the desert. Her hair was long and fell in thick waves; when down would it brushed the top of her hips in a roan cloud. Braided it thumped against her back as she ran. The dress was loose and knee length she ran easily now her legs covered in a layer of muscle that flowed as she moved. Taking the stairs, an act that made most groan, delighted her as she could run up them two at a time or simply leap from one level to another using the banisters. No one had seen her leap straight up from one banister to another yet nor did the gym provide such a challenge. So she hadn't had a chance to show this skill to any of the others. She still got winded more easily than the others but she was definitely stronger and faster than she had ever been. She also was a little frightened by the elevators; in small spaces she would panic if she tried to take one alone.

She leapt from the first floor banister straight up twisting her torso around backwards to grab the second floor banister and swung her leg up on it. She smiled perched for a moment on the thin round rail her left leg stretched along it her right still dangling loose over the empty space. With ease she slipped silently to the floor and waited where the stairs exited into the main hall as her guard came pounding nosily up the stairs. Grinning "Are you sure you can't fly?" he asked her not the first time. She just smiled and let him open the door for her. She never went farther than he could catch up in few seconds after he scolded her for vanishing on the way to meet Natasha one morning. It was easy to determine which room was Loki's because there were two guards stationed outside. One was a man she knew well "Sam!" she said grinning as he turned to her. A small smile curled his lips to see her. "Althia, is that really you?" He asked as she walked up. Nodding she only hesitated a moment when she looked into the eyes of the other man; she knew him a little but he'd never been someone she was comfortable with. She glanced at his name tag 'Davis' it said. Then curiosity flowed into his eyes and she shook off the momentary association she had made. "Hello Sam it is good to see you. I have missed the familiar faces on the Helicarrier from the moment I had to leave." Politely and with care for her sometimes random terrified reactions he slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Miss some of us missed you a lot too." He replied only to have her wrap his waist in a hug before stepping back. "I never thanked you for everything. I know now that your job was put on hold for me. I appreciate you being my teddy bear though." _'She turned out real pretty'_ he thought looking at her fully. He felt protective over her in a way he hadn't for anyone since he was a kid. "I am actually here because Doctor Banner wants Loki for a meeting." She told him watching his eyes harden at the Prince's name. "Just a minute let me check to clear that." Sam said putting his finger to the com bud in his ear. It didn't take long for the affirmative reply. Without knocking Sam opened to door and announced her presence.

Loki was curled in a chair by the window when he heard her voice. It was unexpected to say the least but he found despite her choice he would welcome her company. Thor had only just left after saying fair well. It was odd behavior usually Thor wanted to be in the center of everything. Maybe it was the relationship with Jane. It wouldn't be the first time a woman held Thor's attention more than the thrill of battle or politics. The door opened without a knock; the complete lack of manners a constant minor irritant to him. "Miss Althia is here to see you." The paler guard announced as if his hearing wasn't good enough to know what they said mere feet from him. "May we please have a minute Sam?" her voice still held the slightest catch of fear but her lilt and phrasing was properly respectful was like music after the illiterate babblings his ears had been picking up since entering the room. "Sure miss, if you need us we will be right here." Sam said. "Thank you. We will only be a minute or two. I promise." She replied as the door closed. Loki watched her move across the room his only motion was to place his feet on the floor. Even in the simple act of walking she moved with breath taking grace. Gods he wanted to see her in a proper gown. The simply shift she was wearing rested alluringly in all the right places but he felt as if she were running around half dressed. Silently he dressed her for Asgard. The dark around her eyes from lack of sleep the one thing that detracted from her beauty. "Loki, I want to ask something of you. If you don't mind." She said as she stopped a few feet from him. Standing still waiting for his reply she didn't fidget or slouch. Waving his hand towards the other chair "Sit my lady and divulge your mind to me." He nearly purred at her. When she smiled at him it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and trace the curve of her lips. He had never been so quickly smitten with a woman. His face showed nothing of his thoughts only faint curiosity. "Natasha says I need to learn to fight but she's going to have to start field work soon so she told me to find someone I was comfortable with to be my new trainer." She spoke in a small and deliciously trembling voice "Bruce is afraid that sparring and training with me might change the way the Hulk reacts to me and Clint…Clint scares me sometimes when he looks at me." He watched her lips as the idea of close combat training with her gave him delightful ideas. At times she was bold but it seemed a fleeting and alien state to her. "I was wondering if you would mind; I know you have to protect me anyway but it's just that" she pauses her eyes demurely on her lap as she thought busily trying to find the words. "I would be honored if you would agree to be my combat trainer." She finished a very lite blush on her cheeks.

' _Dear gods how is he supposed to maintain control around such a tempting morsel'_ Loki thought and knowing exactly what she was in truth didn't disturb him. Though if he agreed to her request it would definitely avoid the inevitable boredom and without actually doing anything he could be blamed for, aggravate that infuriatingly smug Banner. It did lead to a great deal of temptation. He chose a simple tactic "Lady Althia, are you sure this is what you want? The training we Asgardians receive is very rigorous starting at a very young age and lasting nearly a hundred years. Also I am not the gentlest or most patient of teachers. Surely there are others who you are comfortable around better suited to assist you in this? I do not wish in any way to cause you to fear me." He responded his voice holding just the slightest touch of reservation. "Please Prince Loki, I know I've done well in all my studies save this area. Everyone says I am a wonderful student. If I fail to please you I will at that time accept dismissal without complaint." Her eyes meet the prince's begging him without words making him swallow a sudden knot in his throat _'talented tongues have better uses'_ he thought. "If you are sure and your Doctor Banner doesn't…" where he knew she would interrupt him she did. "I know he will be resistant but I need someone I'm not afraid of and can't seriously injure." Se bit her lip and looked at him. "I almost killed a guard this morning. I'm strong; it wasn't the first time." She shook her head. "Bruce, yourself, and Thor are my only options." Seeing the sudden tension at the mention of his brother she pushed a little "If you are serious in your reluctance I will have to ask Thor." His eyes burrow into hers making her look down ' _oh the little minx! She is trying to manipulate me!_ ' he was amused at her attempt. "No, that won't be necessary I simply don't wish to create any unpleasant situations for you." He replied letting the words rush just a touch fast. "Perhaps once you've completed your other studies we could meet?" He slowed his words back to normal. "Determine what time you wish to start your training and I will be there. Agreed?" he finished rising from his chair he extends his hand to assist her from her chair. Smiling she took it and allowed him to help her up only to gasp when he bent over her hand he laid a whisper of a kiss across her knuckles his crystal blue eyes turned up to her face. "Yes, well, I will see what schedule they have for me and send word before dinner." She stammered losing her composure completely. She quickly turned toward the door missing the mischievous grin on Loki's face as he missed the triumphant one on hers. Without missing a beat he followed her through the hastily opened door and down to the meeting room. The ever present guards made no indication of leaving his side were completely ignored by Loki who started the trip asking what studies Althia has undertaken.

Genuine shock stopped him in his tracks when he heard the odd combination of primary subjects she was taking paired with field triage from the staff in the infirmary and she described preliminary courses for mechanical engineering recommended by Tony. Althia admitted having had no education at all and only having learned to read and write once she came under the protection of SHIELD. It bothered her to admit it to him. Seeing her discomfort at the admission Loki worked quickly to adjust the situation. Taking her hand in his he lifted her chin so she looked at him "Lady, I am astonished you have acquired the knowledge of decades in a few scant months of freedom." As his sweet words eased the tension in her she started to preen under his compliments. ' _The All Father should have given me back to Thanos if he really wanted to punish me or left me on Jutonhelm I'll have this woman worshiping me before the seasons turn._ ' Loki thought in amusement.


	12. Dinner Dancing and Drunk

Althia was shocked at how easy Natasha's plan worked. Loki wasn't easy to control with but she had to do something to get him out of his confinement. There was something about him that attracted her though not like Bruce. Bruce touched her in a way she'd never known or imagined possible. She hoped Loki didn't use this to hurt him. That thought alone made her consider calling the whole thing off. Natasha was right though Loki was the most dangerous when he got bored maybe this would defer it a bit.

The return of tension between her shoulders made her wonder if her back was going to end up permanently hunched over from it. Seeing agent Barton sitting beside Natasha the possibility of new shocks about herself. She sat next to Bruce who immediately wrapped his arm around her. It was cute watching the unassuming Bruce Banner enjoy riling the prince. Loki for all his learning and study still didn't understand how well she'd gotten to know him when their minds were coupled. She knew that the selfish, jealous, and egotistical prince was also alienated, and shame ate at him. He felt his honor stained by the events in New York and the fight with the dark elves. He was an honorable man and loyal to his adopted home despite the words he spoke in anger. Regardless of his birth Loki desired the throne for the sake of Asgard not just in a bid for power. He definitely had strong memories of the mental battle but she didn't think he realized how much she retained as well. Natasha had talked to her about this plan and she agreed to integrate Loki into his new situation.

Natasha was looking at Althia waiting to see if she had succeeded. She had been very good at following instructions to the letter for the most part. After she carefully judge the mood of the room Althia lock eyes with Tasha and smiled faintly. ' _Good girl'_ Tasha thought ' _might make something of you yet_.'

' _Insufferable bug._ ' Loki thought when he saw Banner had tucked Althia under his arm. ' _Pathetic childish behaviors; fool cannot rile me so easily_.' Loki inwardly grinned and his stride intentionally stumbled only a fraction and annoyance touched his brow before he went to a seat near Tony Stark. Tony of course caught every moment of the exchange including Althia's which fascinated him more than the tug of war building between Loki and Banner. Tony knew which horse he'd put his money on in that race. "You want the lead on this Bruce or…" Tony pointed to himself after greeting Loki. "No it's ok you enjoy the spot light." Bruce replied with a grin. Popping out of his seat Tony activated the display board. "Well, there's a lot of sciency jargon I'm going to skip for the class but basically" the playboy engineer started "when we used my B.A.B.E.S. (Body and brain encapsulated scanner) to scan Althia during her sleep there were several things we discovered." Pausing he brings up a 3D holographic representation of the scan of Althia's brain during her sleep. "Ok, JARVIS just like we rehearsed." He started rotating the translucent image pointing out various bursts of electric activity "We are pretty sure Althia's brain uses R.E.M. sleep as a sort of passive review. While she was a captive there wasn't anything good to review." He swiped slices off the image pointing to a series of small sections that showing no activity "The portion of the brain that is active in a regular person's sleep in completely inactive during her sleep. Our resident genius Dr. Banner has determined that this portion is likely key how she controls her power." He finished before pointing at Dr. Banner. Banner stood and took control of the holo "When Althia was healing Loki the suit Tony and I refitted was monitoring her." With a flicker the image of her brain was replaced with a generic human shape. "At the time it appeared that she was not healing Loki but taking the injuries." The body began to flash points and short phrases denoting a break, hematoma, laceration appeared at various point. "Something that hadn't been recorded with any of her previous healings. The fact that she manifested wounds during her dreams the same night of Loki's healing and during the following day's study leads Tony and I believe that something about the parasite or Loki's magic affected Althia causing whatever experience she was remembering during R.E.M. sleep to manifest physically. There are several other factors that support this hypothesis." Looking at Loki before continuing "This is probably where you should explain your side isn't it?" Banner asked with a dark look.

Staring calmly at the doctor Loki pondered the possibilities before responding. "If indeed my abilities are the cause then a fairly simple investigation will determine the cause extent and possible remedies. If on the other hand somehow the parasite is responsible than we would require assistance from Asgard." His brow creased. "Possibly Lady Althia would be required to make a trip for treatment." With that Loki paused as the group assimilated and debated the possibilities. "Natasha and I won't be here." Barton spoke up for the first time. Everyone looked at him "This isn't part of our job description so we're being reassigned. They're sending someone to take over. Keep us in the loop though." He said standing as Tasha rose "The three of you need to have a plan by the time they get here." He turned. "We'll take Althia to the infirmary. Docs down there want to see her." Tasha added. Althia looked around hesitantly before getting up to follow. She was glad to get away from the confusing details of how to stop the new manifestation of her power.

Loki and Banner watched her moving through the room the former with a calm fascination and the latter as if he wanted an excuse to keep her there. Tony scooted over and blocked her "Hey glow bug, how about I catch you up over dinner k? I'll have the chef on my jet whip up something more edible than the crud in the cafeteria. Pepper is flying in for a bit before she heads to some meeting thingies in California and she wants to meet the other woman in my life." His voice was strained by the forced casualness he was trying to project. "I appreciate that Tony, it would be my pleasure to have dinner with you and Ms. Potts." She replied before easing by him her head down.

In the hall Althia was quiet on the way to the infirmary. Being around Clint made her nervous. He didn't talk to her like the others and his eyes seemed to stare right through her as if her thoughts were writing he was reading on the backs of her eyes. "Althia you want to tell me about it?" Tasha asked after Barton turned away half way to the infirmary. Thinking furiously for a second before replying "It went exactly like you said except I don't think the influence of the parasite is completely gone. It amplified and modified his emotions. I think it was selective though I can still feel what he's feeling when I'm around him. He enjoyed seeing me, definitely didn't like me talking about Thor, but for some reason he was pleased at the same time. I think he knew I was trying to manipulate him but he didn't get upset he just argued a little and then agreed. He really liked the idea of being my teacher but not because he likes to teach there is something else he is planning. He upset me a little in the hall and his reactions and words didn't match. His mouth was complimenting me and trying to make me feel better but he was feeling both frustrated and amused. He has no idea that I can sense his feelings." Pausing to phrase her words carefully "Tasha what if Bruce is right. If Loki's power is making things worse than removing it will most likely remove my ability to sense him. I don't remember the dreams or feel anything when I wake up. Is it worth it to lose the advantage?" Althia asked as they left the building. "There are reasons I'm going to let them try trust me Althia I have already thought of that. I'll get Director Fury's opinion before I leave don't agree to any experimentation till I get back to you." Tasha assured the woman. "I won't let you down angel I promise." Althia mumbled as they reached the building housing the infirmary. "I know you'll do your best. I'll be in touch when I'm able. The woman they are sending is Maria Hill, you can trust her; Fury does." With that Natasha left her charge with the staff of the infirmary.

She was fond and a little proud of her protégé. In less than a year she'd changed from a woman who cowered in terror to someone willing to scold a god, bed the most dangerous and unstable man on the planet, and followed orders without question or complaint. Though it was obvious she loved Bruce. Althia was the best way SHIELD could control and direct the erratic, dangerous, and brilliant Dr. Banner. Natasha took a minute to send an encrypted message to Fury's private data base updating her progress.

It was hours before the men were able to build a plan on how to test their theory. Tony needed a drink but Pepper hated it when he got drunk before dinner with her. He knew the super spies were up to something but he didn't know what. JARVIS could only hack some of the systems around the base and unless he got access to the free standing systems there was no way he could access them remotely. SHIELD had learned after the events during the Battle of NY and adjusted their systems to keep his hacking limited. This base was one of them. Most of the systems were hard wired no outside or wireless access. Some rooms he'd been near had white noise producing or signal blocking panels in the walls. He knew where there was hardware but he couldn't get into it without Fury knowing. Banner wouldn't Hulk out with Althia around at least not long enough get Tony what he wanted. Not knowing made Tony Stark very antsy. Being followed everywhere by SHIELD's goons didn't help either. He called the meeting quits when JARVIS reminded him for the third time that he needed to go meet Pepper's jet.

After debating various ways to monitor and record Loki's magic as it interacted with Althia's power as well as roughing in specs for the equipment they'd need Banner just wanted to get some quiet time in the lab. Loki tested his patience over and over again not to mention the he had no idea how most of the technology they used worked so he was just annoying and useless except when it came to translating Asgardian terminology into something English. Most of the equipment and procedures they used had a counterpart on the Asgardian home world though there were a number of processes that mankind was still generations away from achieving. Bruce had to admit there was a real possibility Althia would be taking a very long trip before this was over. He just couldn't see anyone letting the Big Guy make it with her. Letting Loki take Althia to Asgard without him or Natasha made a knot in his stomach. He'd seen the way Loki watched her every move and he wasn't happy about it. Their meeting in the morning was going to be interesting. Maybe afterwards he'd call Jane and Thor. He would know more about what Loki might pull than any of the people at SHIELD or anywhere else. They needed someone to help control the maniac. Reaching his lab he buzzed the cafeteria and asked for someone to bring him a tray of food while he worked.

Althia spent hours working to heal members of a team that had been injured on a mission. Mostly she healed them after they were put under the effects of a general anesthetic and the wounds had been cleared of any foreign bodies. She barely got any emotional or personality flashes while they were under the effect of drugs. Natasha made her promise not to tell anyone about that little side effect of her power so it was easier to keep the information from the doctors. They only brought her in on the severe cases where the agent would be down for an extended period. Injuries that could be fatal left her tired but she didn't pass out anymore. All the doctors agreed that as her body got stronger her ability to heal didn't cost her as much. She was free with her gift on base; agents and guards got her to run her hands over a wound so they could finish out their day. As long as there wasn't anything in the wound or a lot of blood loss they could return to duty within minutes. Being useful made her feel good. She knew the agents and staff appreciated having her talent handy and they weren't shy about showing it. She had an entire shelf of DVDs she'd been given when it became common knowledge she enjoyed watching dancing of any sort. She also had seen almost every Disney movie ever made and a bunch of old comedy the head of maintenance had loaned her. Her wardrobe on the helicarrier had been packed with a variety of outfits she had been given. Here the people changed often before she knew who they were.

Dinner and dancing

Loki saw her dash past the window with a bag over her shoulder her hair bouncing behind her. She ran with elegance just as she did most everything. Fleet footed, legs stretching to eat up ground, and she didn't pound her step into the dirt but used it to balance as she propelled herself forward. Part of his mind was already working over the prospective training he was to begin giving her. Another was laying out who and what he'd need on Asgard if it proved true that she had been altered by the Chitari worm. These problems were all debated and resolved while waiting on Tony and Banner to finish the schematics and materials list for a device that would register the existence of his magic. It was a crude version of the ones on Asgard but he didn't want them to be able to duplicate any of the advanced technology of his home world. Slowly as the emotion enhancing effects of the worm faded his true nature and loyalties resurfaced but he knew that it would be a while before he could claim complete freedom from the effect. He also needed to get back to Asgard and have certain modifications Thanos had done to him removed now that the nasty little creature had been ejected from his body he could talk about them. Once Althia faded from sight Loki turned back to the two men who were fast proving why he had been defeated when he'd attacked NY. The information Barton had given him had been accurate but limited and hadn't included key facts about the individuals such as their tenacity when presented a problem as well as the rapid response and inventiveness they could, when stimulated, produce.

Tony reacted like a little kid when he saw Pepper coming off her jet. Once she made it through security he grabbed her up into his arms and spun her till she laughed. "I missed you too Tony. Before we eat I've got some things we have to go over are you staying on the jet or in the rooms SHIELD provided?" Scoffing at the question he released her enough so they could walk and talk on the way to his flying play house. "I've invited the new girl to dinner I want your opinion on her." he said. "Tony SHIELD has the best evaluators and psychologists in the world working for them what am I supposed to find out that they couldn't?" she relied with a slightly annoyed look. "I don't trust them, I trust you. Besides they blocked me from hacking into their files. Did you bring me a present?" after that the discussion deteriorated, jumped, and bounced like most conversations with Tony Stark. Pepper was used to his ways and generally the only person who could get him to do anything. Changing on his jet into something that might not intimidate the woman SHIELD had rescued she continued to prod and wrangle Tony through all of the things that had been on hold since he left to help Bruce with the project of rehabbing Loki and the traumatized Hydra victim. "Oh, did I tell you Bruce and Althia got busy last night?" Tony popped his head into the bathroom. In shock she dropped her brush and just stared at him "What... how… why didn't you tell me sooner?! Tony that's great!" she stammered picking up the brush before pushing him out of the door way. Tony had a lot of fun telling her about the events of the day between Bruce Banner, the god of mischief and Althia. "Be careful Tony, Loki could make a lot of trouble." Pepper warned him. "Nah, he's actually doing pretty well about it. Thor said that a lot of his behavior since New Mexico was because of the bug Thanos stuck in his head. He took the news pretty good since it meant Thor didn't get another fan girl."

It was a long trek to the spot where SHIELD had the Stark jet park. Althia was lucky that one of the guards agreed to give her a lift in a jeep. Though she wasn't comfortable with the way he kept flirting with her. Without Tasha's advice and teaching she probably would had said a great deal of stuff she shouldn't. She used the time to email her schedule for the next few days to the team assigned to Loki. Including a request that he be informed that she could meet him in the morning seeing as Tasha wouldn't be there to train her. She loved the little devices they had given her and taught her to use. Promising to have Tony call to get her a ride back the guard dropped her off to Stark's security detail. Her own constant evening guard had stayed at the main building to get his own dinner made sure she knew to stay with whoever transported her back till he arrived to meet her or the female guard that was her night security if her time with Stark ran late. It was a comfort to her to have the same men and women as her guards any time she wasn't with an Avenger. The only time she was alone was in her room.

She climbed the stairs of the jet she wished she'd brought a coat as the evening had started to cool with the fading sun on the western horizon and a wind picking up the hem of her dress. Her bag bumped her leg occasionally holding the sweat soaked work out cloths and her gym toiletries. She'd left her hair down the mass pinned back from her face but draped over her shoulders it framed the diamond pendant at her throat. She hadn't decided if she'd take the nurse in the infirmary up on her offer to try and pierce her ears yet. The tool looked like a soldering gun from the lab with a little slot for the tip of her ear in the end. It didn't freak her out when she saw the strange contraption even if she knew that the earing would be like a needle punching through her flesh. With her body it wasn't a sure thing that the process would take. Some of the guards and staff had their ears pierced and she loved seeing the variety of jewelry they dangled from their ears. Waiting for the door to open she fought the urge to fidget it still go to her anytime she was knowing go someplace new or meeting new people. Not to mention Pepper Potts was Tony's love and the woman who ran all of his affairs when he was off with the Avengers. It was a nerve jangling idea having dinner with her. Tony snatched the door open before the stewardess could get to it. "Hey! Get in here." He cried pulling her in by the handle of her bag. "What's this did you bring me a present?" he asked. "No, was I supposed to? I didn't know." she stammered "Ignore him, he's just teasing you. I'm Pepper" A long legged blond in silky looking pants and a matching tank top walked up hand extended and smiling. The twinkle of laughter and sweetness in her face was reassuring and there was an openness in her no one Althia had met had. Taking her hand Althia shook hands as she'd been taught. "I'm Althia Sacmich, it's a pleasure to meet the woman everyone says is the only reason Tony's life hasn't imploded." Althea said. Pepper gently pulled her further onto the jet taking her bag from Tony and stuffing a drink in his hand. The next two hours Althia spent laughing and listening to Pepper and Tony. She didn't do a lot of talking but little at a time Pepper's calm and sweet personality got he to relax. The meal was the best she'd ever had and she didn't realized the bubbly drink she was served was alcohol until she found herself hiccupping after the fourth glass and giggling at Tony's every antic. Pepper looked at her carefully after she downed her fifth glass carelessly and she tried to compose herself only to find giggles slipping from between her lips. "Althia have you ever had alcohol before?" Pepper asked her voice full of concern. "I'm not sure. I don't think so though." Althia replied lazily "is that want the bubbly drink is I like it very much. It tickles my nose." She finished slightly slurring her words and giggling. "Tony! You asshole how could you give her that much alcohol her first time?" Tony looked over his glass of amber liquid "Why is it my fault? I didn't pick the champagne you did I wanted milk shakes." He deflected her. "Oh, Oh dear I'm so sorry about this maybe you better go back and sleep it off Althia." Pepper turned back to find the woman curled in her seat the glass dangling from her finger tips half asleep. "Well that happened fast." Tony quipped watching Pepper relieve the drunk woman of her glass and gently push the mass of hair off her face. Her lips slightly parted her body limp eyes unfocused she tried to smile and giggled. "I'll get the guards to help me get her back to her room then I'm going to go ahead and sleep on the jet to California." Pepper said giving her boyfriend a dirty look. "Oh I get punished because you got her drunk?" Tony pouted knowing full well he'd been keeping both their glasses full for the entire duration of dinner.

It took time to get the night guard to help pack Althia into a jeep, she slumped against Pepper's side. She didn't truly sleep but dosed fitfully as they bounced and turned driving through base. She woke as they stopped at the building holding her room and slipped out of the jeep still drunk. She started dancing and giggling in the rising moon. Her motions were almost an exact reenactment of her favorite ballet. Dodging the guards trying unsuccessfully to corral her she continued to dance. Loki and his guards watched in amusement from the sidewalk as she deftly darted away. Loki burst out laughing at the ineffective tactics they used trying to stop her as she vaulted over them when they circled her landing a flip off a guards shoulders before coming down outside the ring. In a move inspired by pure playfulness he darted in and grabbed her hand he swung her against his body. "May I have this dance?" he said moving them into a classic waltz. She smiled up at him her eyes unfocused as she shifted into the steps of the waltz. She was definitely drunk he realized when she got close to him. Each step he moved her through the dance brought her closer and closer to the building doors. When she laid her head against his chest he looked a guard in the eyes and then at the doors to the building. Once the door was opened he scooped her up ignoring the guards and the stuttering and babbling blonde woman as he headed inside. "What have you been doing little queen?" he asked as Althia with a smile as she settled into his arms giggling. "Tony invited me to dinner and …" she sighed for a moment before continuing "Pepper is very mad at him for giving me champagne." She giggled and hiccupped her hand politely covering her lips before running her fingers up his chest she reached up and twirled a lock of his hair around one finger. "I love your hair." She mumbled her eyes already starting to close as the alcohol once more began to drag at her hold on consciousness. "Perhaps you better call Dr. Banner I've no idea how alcohol will affect her sleep or dreams. I will remain until he arrives in case she has nightmares and there are difficulties waking her." Loki told the guards who were leading him to her room. "Yes sir." One replied activating his com. Walking into the small sparse room she was assigned Loki took a quick inventory before he walked over and eased her under the covers of her bed. Once he removed her shoes and situated her to his liking he stepped up to the guard who was apparently going to be in the room with them. "Explain how this happened?" he commanded. Without realizing it the guard explained. Snorting at the memory of how easily she had avoided the attempts to wrestle her Loki began to really look forward to training her. She might be more entertaining than he originally anticipated not to mention she could dance quite well even drunk. Loki seated himself at her desk and watched for signs of distress while reevaluating his plans for her training. Her face was relaxed and at ease, a slight blush to her cheeks, and her lips ever so slightly parts she slept soundlessly. A relief from the snoring he was accustom to when dealing with a drunk. He considered the memory of her dancing and laughing in his arms it had been a long time since he'd had a partner who moved so easily with him. He found he rather enjoyed her there. It wouldn't be possible here but if they had to go to Asgard it wouldn't take much to convince his brother to throw a party particularly if he managed to bring Thor's beloved Jane Foster along. Yes, he'd have to find the right way to get them both to Asgard he wanted to enjoy the woman a little before he settled into his role as guardian. Loki settled into the seat to wait.

He noticed the sound first; a delicate purr was coming from the bed. He rose with a glance at the guard and strolled casually to the bed he fussed with the blanket and lay his hand against her cheek. Yes she was definitely purring quietly but it was the same sound she'd emitted when they were in his mind. He smiled, it was a pleasant sound. He wondered if she'd purred for Dr. Banner. The thought made him frown for a moment. A giggle reached his ear from near the door. Standing up he glared at the guard, she was swaying slightly. Striding over to her he watched her eyes roam his body before settling on his face. "You sure are a hansom devil for an evil bastard." She said her words slurred as she teetered. "Soldier have you been drinking?" he asked her sternly "No sir, we aren't allowed." She replied trying to shake the miasma from her mind. It was so gradual it took a minute to notice that the room was brightening. The sound of the men outside chuckling came through the door suddenly. Turning back to the bed Loki watched Althia as she glowed not just her hands but her entire body. Moments pasted and the glow strengthen till she was outlined. A lecherous grin spread across his face seeing her form beneath the covers 'what a nubile thing she was.' He thought. Shaking his head he realized that he was feeling as if he'd been drinking with his brother. He turned sharply his mind fighting the sensations that she was obviously causing he snatched the door open. "Where is Dr. Banner?" He bellowed at the guards. Two of them scurried off without a word stumbling slightly in their forced stupor. The others laughed and slide down to lean against the wall. In this state she was apparently unable to control her power and her drunkenness was spreading like perfume to those close to her. With long strides Loki passed down the hall. When he was perhaps 40 feet from her he could feel the sensation fading. He prowled around the space keeping an eye on her glowing form before exiting the area she seemed to influence. He could hear when more guards and the shouts of Dr. Banner entered the building. He intercepted them before they entered her sphere of influence. "Stop, no further." He shouted holding his head to focus. "She's drunk." he chuckled at the thought of what a predicament they were in. "It's contagious, that woman." He completely missed Banner's angry look turning to one of confusion. Loki had been staring at her glowing form too long and was caught. Stumbling slightly he leaned on the wall laughing. Moving with the care of a drunk he eased down to them. Half way there he realized they weren't listening. The guards had push Banner back and were advancing on him. One of them burst out laughing when Loki bumped into the wall again leaving a dent in the surface. ' _It wouldn't be long now he realized before Banner figured it out. Gods that man was smarter than a dozen of Asgard's most learned scholars_ ' Loki thought admiringly. "Loki, is she asleep?" Banner called Loki looked at him fighting to focus his addled mind. "Yes, the lady sleeps her power making her glow as if the sun rises over Asgard beneath her skin." Loki replied with a theatric wave of his arm. "Loki you've got to focus. You've got to wake her up." Banner said; blinking Loki turned back and saw the guards near her doorway snoring on the floor.

With each step he had to fight harder against the stupor that threatened to overcome him. Slowly he made his way back to her room. Stopping to admire her from the door way. His head resting on the door frame. Scrubbing his face with his hands he tried to shake the purr that at this point was a seductive hum along his skin alluringly; he shook himself. Gods he needed a woman to ease this delightful ache. With stuttered steps he made it to her bedside and slumped heavily down. He ran his thumb across her glowing lips. "Sleeping beauty must awaken." He mumbled as he leaned towards her. "Loki, focus." Banners annoying voice stirred the jealousy in Loki and acting without thought he kissed Althia hard pulling her body up and into his lap running his hand down her face he brushed fingers along her jaw cupping her face. Forcing his power into that glowing body. _'Awaken my lady. Come to your future king's call.'_ his magic pushed the demand into her mind. Pulling away as the light glowing through his eye lids faded. He watched her eye lids flutter open with a sudden flash her power flexed and retreated. Loki's mind cleared quickest giving him enough time to adjust the woman into a more decorous position in his lap as he heard the drunk guards wake and Banner barrel down the hall.

Two hours later Banner assured everyone that the effects of Althia's drunken state were temporary and limited. Apparently she only suffered the loss of control when she fell into what, for a normal person, would be a sobering sleep. Which unfortunately resulted in her power spreading the debilitating inebriation to those within her immediate vicinity. Three people asleep above her were unaware of the effect but 6 people in the rooms below caught full exposure and woke at the same time as the guards. Loki was the only one who managed to maintain any form of coherent thought during his exposure.

The officers who arrived began berating those guards who'd been to close and Loki shut them down. His skill as he manipulated them into forgiving the guards for what happened made Althia hide her smile in Bruce's shoulder. She was shocked and then spent the majority of the time laughing at the guard's antics as she watched the security footage of their behavior. After ensuring that she was well and truly sober everyone retired for the evening. Loki returning to his room on the way he barely noticed the lack of hostility from his guards. He had eased past his own behavior by simply stating that once he entered the room he pulled the woman into his lap and pushed a call for her to waken into her mind with his magic. Not a lie more of a half-truth he felt nothing by it. He had no interest in anyone's reactions to the truth that he'd man handled the woman in his drunken state. He sighed and shook his head this wasn't the parasite this was her no one cared what he did drunk on Asgard she was the only reason he could find for the suddenly aberrant behavior.


	13. The little problem of the Big Asgardian

Loki was loathed to spend the next 50 short years watching her with Bruce Banner. His only consolation that if he succeeded his would be the arms she turned to and there would be no argument of mortality about her as with Thor's precious Jane Foster. Facts stood that were he to wed her there would be the potential of a valuable alliance with an ancient and respected race of influence, power, and resources. Enough that the All Father and likely the council would reconsider his banishment and the loss of his chance at the throne. He simply had to see to it no one learned what her true heritage was and even he wasn't absolutely sure. Nor was there anyway discretely to conclusively prove it without physical exposure to another of the race he suspected she came from. Even where she something else entirely her demeanor and incredible gift would more than sufficient to elevate him at least to the status of Prince with full titles restored. With a start he wondered if she were one of the Kree's experiments. That could be proven with the technology on Asgard far more conclusively than here on Midgard. With that thought Loki rolled over to go to sleep.

The morning brought a dark and ugly sky that threatened to soak anyone who passed through its turbulent rains and unpredictable winds. Loki's morning started with a surprising invitation. The guards and some of the command staff invited him to breakfast with the company. The invitation came from the guards from the night before. He didn't hesitate to accept the unusual request. It was calm and orderly in the dining hall by comparisons to the common dining experiences the guards of Asgard held. There was very little bragging or rough housing in the SHIELD common room. It was also spotlessly clean, brightly lit and the conversations showed the guards chosen by SHIELD to be far more educated than those brutes who filled the ranks of the Einherjr. Most of the guards ignored him or watched him warily but at the group of tables where he sat there was a welcoming environment waiting for the prince.

They treated him with respect; some who joined to hear his tales were those present for the events in the cell where Althia healed him. The questions asked stimulated the prince and he even found himself laughing and enjoying being in the position normally occupied by his brother Thor. Pleased with the recognition of his battle tactics and field behavior as valuable and showing wisdom Loki ate well and leisurely. There was an appreciation for stealth and out witting the enemy rather than simply beating him to a pulp. Though the ability to do so was valued; only when wits and guile were of no use. It was also pleasant to find that many of the men respected dagger play as a weapons form and all were required to be proficient with it as part of standard training. When he completed his meal he found that several of the ranking members were interested in meeting him for a meal at a later date. Apparently SHIELD found the idea of dying in battle foolish and a waste of strength and his application of his small force prior to the Chitari attack was a topic greatly reviewed and as one commander said " A damn fine use of available resources." He made a promise to willing join them at a convenient time before he left to meet Althia.

The distance to the gym was long enough his guards acquired a jeep rather than trudging through the mud. The ride was free of the general hostility he'd become accustom to and Loki found himself in a pleasant mood when he was shown the lay out and function of the equipment in the gym. He was also shown the various annexes that held obstacle courses, open floor space for hand to hand and, smoke combat was required and had a separate complicated course of it's own. He was shown the mock weapons that while they would hurt if they hit their target were designed to be merely embarrassing. He was impressed by the variety of non-lethal hand held sparring weapons that they offered. Unlike his brother, Loki felt no need to show off or challenge anyone to a pointless contest so his time to acquaint himself with the space went rather quickly, but thoroughly as he memorized the available resources. He made no recommendations for improvements and complimented sparingly. It was both enlightening and disturbing for him to find the human race was capable of both breathtaking naiveté and subtle world changing guile. He was beginning to understand how he'd been defeated.

Loki received a second shock that morning. He asked for cloths fitting to train in and was told Thor had brought him Asgardian provisions including several changes of the common sparring outfits. Changing into one he contemplated the unusual actions of Thor. He gave up and decided to wait and see if the odd behaviors continued and perhaps some clue as to the source would present. The changing area contained not just cubicles for his belongings but also showers, a storage area with a variety of tapes and pads he didn't recognize. None of those he'd seen using the gym wore any of it so he waited figuring the use would become apparent without him having to ask anyone. One of his guards Agent Nico Brown changed at the same time. "I don't want to offend you." Brown started to ssay when he saw the question on Loki's face. "Thing is Althia has made a lot of friends in the last few months." He frowned. "It's not a good idea for you to be seen swinging on her until word gets around Fury and The Widow approved your activities." He finished and Loki smiled and chuckled "That will take a great deal of time. I'm beginning to see why the Chitari attack was such an abysmal failure. SHIELD does not gossip." He replied and the guard laughed. "Althia will see to it herself. She is the sweetest thing but she's quick to correct you if you're wrong." The guard grinned Loki could tell the man had been on the receiving end of her corrections before. He asked about it as they finished up and the guard got him shoes regarded as standard to the gym and annexes.

Loki was unaware of Althia's arrival until she dropped down from the rafters of the building to land in a squat in front of him as he exited the changing room. She was grinning from ear to ear watching for a reaction. Without missing a beat he dove over her and pulled her support arm up landing her on her back. Spinning his body to straddle her waist he pinned her neatly to the floor. Only then did he speak "First lesson never loss any advantage you find once lost it will cost more. I thought your Widow taught you that already. Shall we begin?" He spoke calmly his voice carrying to those who watched, as she stared at him in disbelief. The guards scattered around were laughing quietly and stayed out of the way. Nico grinned but didn't say anything. Rising he pulled her from the floor and began running her through a series of exercises to test her endurance, strength, balance, reflexes and confidence.

Althia had never been tested so brutally. Loki didn't make any assumptions based on her size. He had her run not inside the gym but with him outside on the track. The guards who started with them were left behind quickly. Loki had almost three feet of height on her and didn't get winded as he raced around the track. She alone could stay anywhere near him as he ran. He did four miles worth of laps; each faster than the last. The first at an easy pace even the guards could keep up the second he stretched his legs and only the tallest guards could pace him. The group that managed to stay with him did a six minute mile but on the third lap most were panting and sweating accept him and Althia. She didn't speak just focused on staying with the group of long lean runners. Her eyes locked on Loki she stretched her legs and stayed with them until they hit the half mile of the second mile and he said "Now, run." It was a command and she didn't think about it anymore she stopped matching the group and tried to pull ahead. She was the only one with Loki when they hit the mile mark the second time. His breathy laughter made her mind click back into her surroundings and she smiled to see guards stopped inside the track watching them. No one was near them at all. "Keep up, little queen." Loki said and he stopped playing with her; he ran as he did in battle nothing mattered to him but reaching the goal. Althia watched his legs pull ahead of her she looked up and taking hard breathes she pushed her body harder. He stayed ahead of her the distance around the next mile grew slowly between them. They hit the marker and he slowed them down both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing harder. The final mile was a cool down and he watched her focus on her motion. She could run truly move not as fast as him but one of few who had ever been able to stay with him as he ran. He nodded and they stopped at Nico and the other guards. Sam walked up to her and looked down at her smiling. "That was impressive little lady. Damn you can run like a rabbit!" he smiled broadly at her and she grinned back reveling in the feeling. "Yes, she did very well. Shall we continue?" Loki asked after he'd drank two bottles of cool water. She drank one with the guards as they returned to the open annex next to the gym.

"She'll need something to hit." Loki said and Sam nodded he and althia's other guard for the day left them. Loki asked her a series of questions about their run and she answered as best she could though his questions were odd. How long had they run, did she feel cold or hot afterwards and others that made no sense to her. Sam and Davis returned with a cart and led the group to a series of hooks hanging from the ceiling. They padded Althia's arms and legs as Loki watched. He noted the use and configuration solving the question of the tape and pads in the changing room. There were four heavy bags Loki lifted one and found it weighted nearly as much as he did each bag was a different density and wieght. He nodded his approval of the heaviest and helped the guards hook it up. The next twenty minutes Althia hit the bag with every part of her body. She didn't use all of her strength in each blow falling back into the training she'd had with her angel. "Use what you need and don't waste energy you might need later." Tasha had said. "Fights may not last long but sometimes there's more than one target." She made it move but not as much as some of the guards could. Loki grabbed her arm mid swing. She'd lost time forgotten everything else and locked on keeping the bag moving. "Why are you holding back?" he asked her she could feel his irritation and she snatched back from him. "Angel said don't waste energy you might need later." He nodded "There won't be a later if you don't stop wasting my time." He grabbed her arm and spun her back to the bag. "Destroy your enemy quickly cleanly and you won't waste energy on him again." He said from behind her and released her. He was aggravated and it began to influence her. She began hitting the bag again. Each blow landed hard and the bag swung more than ever. She moved in close keeping her arms in tight she hammered the bag Loki's words echoing in her mind. She moved back out and snap kicked the bag as hard as she could. Then she stopped, she had no choice, the bag seam gave way and spilled a fine grain sand on the floor. "Holy shit." Davis muttered and Sam could only nod. No one had ever busted the two fifty cept Captain rogers." Loki cut the chatter and changed her from the bag to sparring.

Loki watched her hold back from hitting guards as hard as she hit the bag and clamped down on his reactions. After the third he stepped into the circle himself. "This is a waste of my time." He looked at Brown "She can't hurt me" he let out a breath "and she's obviously unwilling to truly" his paused carefully choosing his words. "give any of you the respect as warriors you deserve." He turn to her and had her begin again. She failed to even land a single blow nor did her attempts to get close enough to compensate for his greater length of arm and leg work. After a few rounds he called the day. He knew what he needed to train her there was no reason to embarrass her further.

Only her endurance and confidence came up lacking and she had excellent reflexes but the centuries of torture still made her flinch at times. He could tell she felt she had failed seeing it in the set of her body. "You've done well, far better than I expected. We shall meet again tomorrow here an hour earlier than today and begin." He was curt but not harsh. She thanked him, which pleased him a little she didn't seem to feel the need to be coddled as so many trainees did when they discovered they weren't as battle ready as they thought.

The ride back to his room was enlightening. His driver felt the need to thank him for the abject lesson he had taught Althia. Her favorite greeting in the gym seemed to be dropping down in front of the guards when she could catch them unaware. "It's no good to an guard or agent whose trained to attack when surprised to be surprised and have to suppress their training." The guard shook his head and frowned. "She's a sweetie for sure but she doesn't know a thing about fighting. How do you tell a pretty little thing like that she can't have her fun? Sides most of the men have had her hands on them at some point. It's a wonder to have a full staff with none on injury leave." Loki assured the guard that such behavior was frowned upon during training on Asgard as well. Althia had a few things to learn it would seem and Loki was more than willing to give her lessons.

Althia sat heavily on the padded floor of the empty room as Loki left. Working with anyone else had become easy. Today with Loki had been like her first week with Natasha. He pushed and challenged her in ways she'd never experienced. His last words her only assurance that she hadn't failed completely. The very first moment he laid eyes on her instead of the shock, or praise she was accustom to getting, he had a cavalier attitude. Even the silent awareness of his emotions told her very little. Hauling herself off the floor she quickly showed and dressed; before disappearing back to the main building her face uncovered in the rain. Loki watched her move away her guards following at a discrete distance. Now was time to face Dr. Banner.

Taking the time to return his belongings to his room Loki had his guards lead him to the room where he was to meet Dr. Banner. It was very different to seek an audience than to request someone come to him. His degraded status riled him but he refused to let that disrupt any chance he had of regaining all he had lost and perhaps more. Already he had seen the advantages he could gain by developing a strong relationship with the organization that had spear headed his defeat in NY. He also was beginning to see why his plan had been so quickly defeated. SHIELD employed skilled, intelligent, and resourceful individuals in all areas. It was also obvious that not all information was shared equally. Barton's information had in the end been entirely correct but incomplete so had the information shared at breakfast. While those around him listened and engaged in any subject he wished they passed no affirmative or negating comment about events to which they had been witness. They didn't discuss SHIELD protocol or anything regarding the structure of the organization. Their voices pitched not to carry anything besides the occasional laugh to the tables beyond allowed for each group to discuss semi-privately. The ease with which he had infiltrated the temporary base in New Mexico began to take on a new light; it wasn't a matter of his skills and power over theirs but the fact that these people had never encountered anything like his power. All this occupied his mind until Dr. Banner arrived for their meeting.

Rising respectfully when Dr. Banner entered Loki waited for him to choose a seat before speaking. "I appreciate your indulgence this morning and considering the matters you're working on I will be brief." Loki said sitting down. Loki had already decided the best way to disarm the man was partially truth. He explained the terms of his agreement with the Allfather. He stopped and waited to see what the doctor would do.

Bruce watched and listen carefully to the words Loki spoke. If he had his way Loki would be back on Jutonhelm bowing and scraping to the frost giant queen until he died. Bruce wasn't on the other hand going to stripe a protector as powerful as Loki from Althia though. As long as he could keep an eye on the god of mischief and any influence he had over the impressionable Althia; Bruce could see how it was an advantage. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" he asked. Loki let his eyes fall to the table debating the wisdom of his next words before plunging in. "I'm very fond of Lady Althia. As she has shown you her favor I wish for you to know that I will respect her choice. For so long as you hold her favor I will do my best not to create any discord in your relationship or cause her to distrust you for any reason." Looking up he let the fact that he hated that he felt that way show in his face. Bruce nodded "Ok, you hate me but as long as Althia wants and is with me you won't cause any problems. You're also willing to do whatever it takes to see to it she lives a full life in any way she chooses under SHIELD protection. So that when she leaves me you can't be blamed. Have I missed anything?" Bruce asked standing. Laughter burst from Loki's mouth only Odin himself had ever reach through Loki's careful wording so quickly. Smiling he stands up and in the manner of Asgard salutes Bruce Banner as an equal fist over his heart. "Dr. Banner you have managed to once again surprise me." He said. "Good, I expect it will get harder to do that in the decades we're going to be around each other. Thanks for laying the cards on the table. I'm going back to the lab I expect I'll see you at lunch. We have a meeting to discuss testing if it's you affecting Althia's powers." Banner gave the prince a contemplative look before leaving.

Bruce had known part of the terms of Loki's stay but if what the man said was true than Bruce could, if Loki became to troublesome, get Thor to have his parole violated and watch him be shipped off to a nice cold slice of hell. The smirk on his face wasn't an attractive look. Making his way to his lab Bruce Banner didn't doubt Loki would keep to his word but his words were always carefully chosen to leave loop holes big enough for and Asgardian prince to ease through. This time it was Althia herself that Loki planned to use to change his situation. ' _I hate politics'_ he thought after rolling the matter over in his head. Bruce set aside the little problem of the big Asgardian to focus on finding the right frequency to detect any response to Loki's magic in Althia.


	14. Hill

After lunch they would meet the new head of operations and Tony Stark hated deadline. Which is why he was playing video games and drinking. He hadn't left his plane since the little mix up with Pepper. If he was ever honest with himself which he only did if Pepper was involved he would admit he was in a funk. Video games didn't hold the mind of a man like Tony long and with resignation finally about an hour and a half before lunch he called her. Pepper answered on the third ring. "What is it Tony?" the aggravation in her voice made him cringe. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about the fact that she's lived in a dungeon for like a billion years and probably had never had a drink. How can I fix this?" She was quiet for a minute "Tony have you been sulking in your plane?" she accused and asked in one sentence. "Uh no." he could never really lie to Pepper. "Oh, God Tony you have! Listen I'm about to go into a meeting. Find out if Althia is ok first and I'll call you back," Tony's head dropped "and Tony, I can't believe I'm saying this," she continued "you might want to thank Loki seeing as he cleaned up your mess." with that she hung up.

' _Loki cleaned up my mess.'_ Tony was suddenly curious. "JARVIS where is Loki right now?" Tony jumped up to shower while his AI went looking. Tony could hear the stewardesses talking to someone as he dressed. "JARVIS?" he asked. "I took the liberty of inviting Mr. Odinson to join you for lunch Sir." JARVIS's voice responded through his phone. Throwing on a pair of slacks and a white button down Tony Stark went to play host. "Good thinking old buddy." He said ask he exited his bathroom. Arriving just as the girls served up fruit, cheeses, and small sushi rolls as the first course.

"Hey, thanks for stopping by." Tony greeted Loki as if they were old friends when he entered the main lounge. "I was glad to receive the invitation I was honestly getting bored." Loki replied as smooth as Tony. "Thank you, Jeannie." Tony acknowledges the cocktail one of the stewardesses placed in front of him and the coffee she provided Loki. "If it's too sweet let the girls know and they can make you a fresh cup. Do Asgardians drink coffee often?" he asked as an opener. "No, actually most either begin the day with some form of alcohol or water. I acquired the taste some time ago." Loki informed him with a grin. "You almost had me there; starting my day with scotch got me titled a lecherous drunk on this mud ball. Though considering the fact that I was might also explain that. I couldn't live without coffee though." Tony quipped picking up one of the sushi rolls. "There's an idea. Once we get your name off the chopping block back home we could work out a deal to import coffee." Tony joked. "A brand new market untapped." Loki smiled as Tony chewed "Imagine thousands of men like my brother chugging coffee for the first time." Tony leaned back seeing the point and grinned while he shook his head "Yeah that could get hard on the architecture." Dropping the idea with a wave of his hand Tony ate his sushi. Loki began sampling some of the fruit on the plate the attractive stewardess had fixed him. Keeping his face schooled in polite interest he found most of the food familiar except the sushi. Both men engages in lit chatter as they ate. Discussing the simulations JARVIS was running and the various materials they were going to need to build the machine that Loki had provided the specifications on. Tony had been surprise by the prince. He had rapidly learned the terminology and technology they used in the lab as they worked together. Finishing the meal Tony dove into the topic he wanted to discuss "So Pepper told me you had to clean up my mess with Althia. Feel like catching me up?" Loki's eye brows rose a bit as he sipped the sweeten coffee Jeannie had kept him provided with. "It wasn't much trouble really. The lady was dancing with the guards so I gave her a partner more experienced in such matters. She swooned in my arms and I tucked her in. That's when things became much more interesting." Grinning mischievously he watched Tony's rapid fire thoughts cross his face. "Well, you're still in one piece so it's safe to assume you and Althia didn't go toe to toe. I think the noise Bruce would make would have woken the dead let alone me. So give it to me straight. What went down while my old lady was cramming me in the dog house?" Tony cut to the chase.

Loki laughed and described the scene at the residence building pausing as Tony had JARVIS retrieve the video footage. They watched it and then after a good laugh Loki described the latest aspect of Althia's power. Tony was thrilled and came up with some fascinating applications for his new favorite girl in the world. Half way through a discussion on getting her drunk near some of Tony's more intractable clients JARVIS interrupted "Excuse me sirs, the simulations Mr. Stark had me run on his prototype are complete. I cannot continue without Mr. Odinson and Ms. Sacmich providing a demonstration of their abilities under observation." Tony took the hot towel a Jeannie offered and cleaned his hands before standing. "Thanks JARVIS drop it on a jump drive and we'll move the party to the lab. "I already have sir." JARVIS responded. "Well, there goes the fun, ready to meet the Ice Princess?" Tony asked Loki as he pulled himself out of his chair having followed suit with cleaning his long hands staring into the eyes of the flirting stewardess. He was enjoying her little behaviors and the attention she paid him throughout lunch. "Oh, this I wouldn't miss." Loki replied as he rose to follow Tony out of the plane. Tony grabbed a small silver object from the stewardess as he walked out. Loki on the other hand stopped and thanked Jeannie her for her gracious attentions raising her hand to his lips with a seductive smile that she returned with a sultry chuckle. Followed by an offer any time he felt the need for company. Once in the jeep Loki relaxed against the side. "Tell me Tony, how do you stand to be in the company of such a bounty of ladies and not sample the fruit?" He asked. Tony lowered his shades to look at the god of mischief. "I noticed you and Jeannie hit it off pretty well." He replied knowingly. "She's a single woman in a modern America. Free to do as she pleases, off the clock." Tony winked at Loki. "Oh, so you wouldn't be bothered by any company she chooses to keep provided it doesn't interfere with her duties?" Tony laughed "To answer your question about sampling the fruit. I don't they are more or less part of the scenery to me now." Pushing his shades back up "Great to look at but more to entertain the occasional friendly visitor." A lascivious grin spreading from ear to ear "I always prided myself on being a good host." Loki laughed. "I shall keep that in mind."

Both men were laughing when they entered the lab. Stopping to greet Althia and Bruce before Tony flamboyantly introduced Loki to Agent Maria Hill as His Highness, God of mischief, Loki of Asgard which didn't get the meeting off to a good start. "I'm going to come right out and say this Loki." she started making his name an insult as she walked directly and fearlessly up to him. "Yes?" he asked politely to find himself punched in the jaw hard enough he had to twist away or fall. "That was for Barton and the Helicarrier." She finished to his back. "My, my first Ms. Foster and now you." Loki turned to look at Tony. Maria grabbed his arm and foot swept him. "That was for NY. " She finished and walked away. Loki was smiling when he got up and dusted himself off "Do you have many more of these. I'd love to have one of my own." He asked Tony as he leered at her. "Watch it Loki, she might decide to keep parts of you in a box under her bed. Parts you might want later." Tony replied in a low tone. "Shut up Stark." Maria Hill snapped. "Ok people show me what you got I don't have all day." She commanded taking a seat at a vacant computer station. "Loki, Tony, don't." Bruce ordered with a grin "Let's just get this over with so we can find a solution to Althia's problem, ok?"

"No, problem buddy you want to warm up the crowd for me?" Tony replied. Loki wisely kept his mouth shut and went to stand near Bruce and Althia. Keeping a respectful distance he could see she was tired after her morning and tell she was fighting the urge to laugh so he winked at her making her giggle behind her hand.

Bruce began explaining the frequent nightmares Althia suffered as a result of her experiences with Hydra and the Smiley man. He quickly skimmed over what they knew was fact regarding her abilities and touched on her remarkable recall and ability to assimilate large quantities of data rapidly with perfect reproduction. "That's what leads me to believe Althia isn't dreaming when she's asleep. She's reviewing, processing, sorting, and storing information she took in." Shifting a holo board around; he brought up the scans done while she slept the day after she healed Loki's injuries. He also brought up one done on the helicarrier shortly after her rescue. "The patterns before and after are nearly identical. Except there is a radical increase in activity here in the frontal lobe during her sleep now than when the initial scan was taken but almost no change in the level of activity in the temporal lobe. What sets her apart is the lower signs of any activity in the brain stem during sleep." Pausing Banner got a sip of water before continuing.

"When she came here to heal Loki she was able to sense the presence of a second entity with in his mind. Loki you want to take it from here while I get set up?" Bruce asked for once without hostility. "Thank you, Doctor Banner, Tony if you please." Loki began waving at the holo board. "Got you covered. JARVIS." Tony replied as he worked at his portable station. JARVIS projected a holo of two white balls within a female form one in the head and one in her chest. Her hands holding it down and a male form reaching out to touch a stream of green and gold. "The nature of Althia's power is two-fold empathic and healing I believe are the words you would understand best. When she uses her power it is a releasing of it. Whereas I have to call my magic to me Althia spends all day and night holding it in." Taking a step forward Loki begins to manipulate the holo as Tony had shown him. "When she tried to heal me the Chitari parasite attempted to force her mind to merge with mine." He showed how because her power is part of her being it prevented a complete merge which would have disabled or killed them both. Instead the parasite inadvertently created a bridge which Loki was able to use to communicate with and work in conjunction with Althia to rid himself of the parasite. A set of stills from the cameras showed the combined powers hovering over Althia's face the worm easily distinguished because of its grey color and the eventual destruction of it.

At this point Bruce chimed back in "What none of us thought to do was check the video to see if it held any clues so I went back and watched frame by frame. There are several things that led me to believe that either A) part of the magic Loki taps into is still inside Althia or B) the less desirable option; she has somehow been altered by the Chitari worm." A series of stills cycled into view. "The effect so far being a physical manifestation of any harm she experiences while in her dream state. Lastly and the possibility we least want to see C) is that both the Chitari worm and Loki's magic are still affecting her." Stepping back to let Loki pick up the area that was his expertise the two men exchanged a nod. "If it is option B or C as Doctor Banner has described then there is no means to deal with it on your world. I would have to petition Odin to allow her to be brought as Jane Foster was to our healers." Maria Hill interrupted at that point "If I remember correctly the Asgardian healers couldn't help Doctor Foster at all. What makes you think they can help Ms. Sacmich?" Loki sighed "Jane Foster carried an infinity stone within her body, a weapon if you like. An object of such immense power that its presence was killing her mortal body. The magic I call and the Chitari worm are not destructive they are tools not weapons." Tony jumped in at that point "It's the difference between having a prosthetic and swallowing a chunk of plutonium." He jerked his head "A bad prosthetic can do a lot of damage before it's corrected but it doesn't automatically start killing the host. The Aether was like Jane swallowed a ton of weapons grade Plutonium raw with a hint of cilantro and lime. Burning her up from the inside but having pleasant defensive side effects." Swiping clean the holo board Tony began rapidly arranging parts to demonstrate. "Right now there's the possibility that Althia has a couple prosthetics she wasn't intend to have and doesn't need. We're just trying to figure out who botched her nose job and if they added a pace maker and or an extra kidney." Glancing over at Althia he winked. "Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with the old nose till we get this straight." She grinned fighting not to laugh as she touched her nose.

Banner walked up and helped Tony arrange things so they started to take shape. "Loki gave us the basic design and specs for a device that will help us detect any trace of his magic on Althia. We can building it with materials fairly common to earth but for the more advanced equipment we'd have to petition Asgard and that violates our treaty with them." The image finally solidified into what looked like a long tuning fork attached to a box under a table.

"Is it portable?" Maria asked. "No, the amount of raw rubidium required makes it too heave. Where ever it's built it's not going to move easy." Tony said. "Not to mention the subject is floated in a non-corrosive solution that is maintained sonically within a narrow range of agitation." Maria hill looked dissatisfied with the solution they had come up with. "I take it the only other option is a field trip?" she asked after a minute. Bruce nodded "The problem with that is I don't think the big guy would tolerate me traveling through the bifrost. Althia may not handle it well either but me going might leaving a mess that damages our ride home. No, Tony could go..." Maria looked alarmed. "No, Stark stays planet bound he's too erratic to not cause an intergalactic incident. Get me a list. Whoever ends up going has to be vetted, briefed, and cleared through me." Bruce starts to fidget and he clenches his jaw "What is it Doctor Banner?" Maria asks. "There's one I know of who could handle the equipment but I don't know if it's a good idea sending her back there." He answered. Maria thought for a minute "Jane Foster, I see what you mean but she's has already under gone the necessary processing and if she goes Thor will which gives us two representatives that Ms. Sacmich is familiar with. She is also already accepted by Asgardian society as an ally her influence could be valuable. If you come up with a better option send it to me but for now we will assume Doctor Foster will be requested to act as our liaison." She finished her eyes catching the agitation on Loki's face. "Do you have a problem Loki?" she asked him directly. Taking a deep breath Loki sighed "Doctor Foster and I have had a number of disagreements. She is also in the habit of assaulting me whenever she sees me." He replied evenly with a raised eye brow. "I like her better already." Maria smiled slightly "if no one has anything further to add meeting adjourned." Walking over to the table where Althia was she looked at the woman calmly "Ms. Sacmich I've heard a lot about you. I'd like to hear your experiences first hand when I have the time." She said. Althia nodded quietly. "Good, I've got work to do send me a list of what you need and the specs so I can get them. SHIELD will foot the cost." With that she got up and left without a word. Tony looked at Loki "See what I mean about ice princess?" Loki grinned back. He had met true ice princesses and they were a warmer lot than Agent Hill appeared to be.


	15. Facing the Past

The next two weeks were quiet. Agent Hill didn't interfere with Althia's schedule or make any special appearances as Fury was known to do. For the first few days Loki kept Althia for three hours in the morning and two before dinner repeating forms and working on acclimating her to working with a staff. She performed any exercise he showed her and built the common sequences of stance, posture, and focus that Loki had learned on Asgard for the staff, and sword. After she mastered the forms occasional Loki would pair Althia off with a random guard for sparring. She did well adding the use of her gymnastic skills to each engagement. Loki was frustrated with the soft handed way the guards handled Althia. He could tell she felt the same way and at the end of the first week of it she threw down her practice weapon and went after the guard hand to hand. "Why are you treating me like you can hurt me?" she asked through clenched teeth. The guard was experienced enough to avoid most of her attacks and throws. He began puffing when she began a series of rapid jabs, kicks, and circled him like a predator pressing for an opening. Loki called a halt and ended the practice for the day. Even though he never indicated any displeasure at her recall or performance each day she left the gym sure that the next he would lose his patience with her and end the lessons.

Loki spoke with Agent Hill that day and she brought in a new guard rotation to provide Althia with sparring partners who didn't see her as fragile. Althia immediate saw an increase in the difficulty of disabling her opponents and had to heal several as well as herself after vigorous competitions. The new guards were slowly beginning to change the attitudes of some of the ones familiar with Althia and she received the challenges she needed to move forward. They also changed Althia's view of the guards. Most were highly trained veterans with enough experience that they had been offered the duty with disclosure of the possibility of both an alien and Hydra attack on the base. She hadn't realized how seriously SHIELD took protecting her and watching Loki.

Althia saved her sneaking antics for the exercises in stealth, and tactical maneuvers. She managed to sneak up on and disable almost every opponent at least once; except Loki. She did however continue to attempt to surprise him. Forcing her body to its limits to maneuver away from and around him in the annexes and training rooms. Loki didn't resort to his magic to trick her though it was tempting; he knew he had to get her first able to deal with mundane battles she would likely face on Midgard before testing her against the advanced problems of the other realms. There were times he had to defend his training methods that left him frustrated and volitile. The turning point was when he had pinned her down her hands above her head his groin pressed between her legs. The intimate nature of the position had upset several guards the first time they had seen him do it. When confronted he brow beat them with the fact that at some point she may find herself in just such a position and he wouldn't have her dishonored simply because it offended their sensibilities to see the two in a valid combat situation. They desisted in criticizing his motives.

After a month Loki admitted she had surprised him. He wasn't aware of her unusual learning ability until her therapist sought him out. He was sitting in Eldworth's office when a tall dark skinned man walked in holding a file folder. His smile was warm and his entire demeanor one of calm surety. "It's good to finally meet you Mr. Odinson. I'm Doctor Andrew Gardner." He stopped and waited for Loki to rise before he extended his hand. "Ah, yes Althia's doctor. It's a pleasure." Loki responded taking the man's hand. Eldworth explained that Gardner was curious about Loki's illusions and the possibility of using them to help Althia not only deal with her memory lapses but also the terror of her captor. Loki listened to their idea and nodded occasional but kept his thoughts to himself. "She says you've been inside her memory at least once while she dreamed of him. Is that correct?" Doctor Gardner asked and Loki nodded. "I am familiar enough I could reproduce his image. The question is; why would I do so at all? She has been out of his care bare months." He asked and Gardner nodded "She needs a way to confront him in a controlled environment. Facing him in real life is not possible the trauma is too much." He explained that he felt if she confronted the illusion of him then she could begin to conquer the terrible nightmares faster and move on. Also if they could replicate the situation where Loki observed her dream and could get her to experience some of the flash backs from her life before her captivity she might be able to resurrect some of that part of her life. "There is no theory or research for treating a victim of abuse who survived so long under conditions that would be fatal to an average person. I'm stepping outside normal bounds a little with her past but not on the abuse." Loki agreed to think about it but demanded she be aware of any attempts to force her to confront her enemy. Both men agreed and they scheduled the first attempt for a week later. Doctor Gardner wanted to work with her to make sure she was as prepared as possible for the experience.

Althia wasn't happy about the idea. Doctor Gardner worked hard daily that week to get her to the point where she agreed to try. They were going to have Loki sit in on a meeting and she would control the entire event. Without telling her the therapist requested Agent Romanov be brought to the base in case she was needed to draw Althia out of a relapse. She spent three days jumpy and distracted. During her staff training Loki began yelling at her. She started crying within the first minute "Pathetic, I expect better out of you. You've trained too long to be unsettled this easily. Focus." He commanded her and she nodded raising her staff again. Without hesitating Loki snatched her legs from beneath her. She flipped off the floor and began backing away from him her face twisting between anger and fear. Loki noted the change and began using his speed to drive her across the ring. He was frustrated and angry that she was weak enough that the idea of facing the image of her enemy made her timid again. The ever present guards began to get nervous when all her skills deserted her and she took blow after blow from Loki's staff. Each followed by a flash of her power. "Fight back you sniveling snit!" he bellowed at her his anger out doing his frustration and Althia screamed at him. The link opened wide in her head and swept away the fear and uncertainty. Loki had no idea she wasn't in control of herself as she lost the fight against his anger and it overwhelmed her. She attacked him with her staff in a flurry of blows. The fight was brutal and they both ended up separated by the guards. Once they interfered Loki tampered down his emotions and Althia deflated crumbling crying to the floor. Loki dropped his staff and walked away. "Get cleaned up you'll be useless until you truly desire to free yourself of him." Once he exited the ring he turned a cold face to her. "You must do better than this." His words echoed in her head. "I expect my trainee to be properly prepared to focus on her studies tomorrow." With that he left his guard's following silently.

Althia spent the rest of her day in her room. She fell into bed exhausted and terrified of what had happened. His anger had been so strong it had completely overwhelmed her mind and she'd never felt anything like it. After a while she began to calm down and she sent Tasha a message and laid back down. The link was too useful to squander but if he ever had such a powerful reaction around her again there was no telling what the results would be. When her phone chimed she gabbed for it desperately. "Be there in 6 hours. Stay calm." Natasha replied. Althia collapsed in relief. Her angel was coming; it would be ok once she arrived. Bruce came looking for her a few hours later when she didn't show up for dinner.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw her curled in a chair her back to him. He couldn't see much of her body just the top of her head. When he circled the chair her eyes were closed and there was blood running down her arms. He tried to pry her fingers off her arms and she whimpered. Fighting panic Bruce scooped her up bodily and started calling her guards. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and in some strange panic dug her fingers through the skin on her arms. "Come on baby I'm right here." He whispered as they struggled to get her out of the building. She didn't respond at all and he could feel the stirrings of dangerous levels of anger in his heart. They were met at the residence hall doors by a medic team. When he tried to put her on the gurney she screamed in pain. He lost it and the change started. The guards began dragging the medics away. Althia was the only one safe from the raging hulk.

Althia was left curled in a ball on the gurney as the gentle Banner fought against the change screaming her name. _'We heal. It is what we are commanded by the gods. To not help is to shame our mothers.'_ Althia screamed in a strange language and Sam ran back. She was struggling to free herself as Banner thrashed. Before anyone could stop her Althia snatched her hands free her blood scattered across the concrete glowing for a moment as her power burst from her. "Bruce!" she cried and a large green hand reached up squeezing the metal of the gurney. She spilled down the side to look into the face of the hulk inches from her frantic eyes. Shifting he drew her into his chest and threw his head back letting a roar shake the windows of the buildings.

Loki stood in shock as he watched Banner change. He'd heard his screams and watched from the window. The mindless brute wrapped himself around her and stood. His arms hid her body but her light flickered and pulsed against his face as he twisted looking for something to attack. Loki knew his appearance would only result in greater damage and slipped into the shadows. The hulk held her his skin hummed and thumped against her face and chest where he cradled her. She spoke and he stopped his frantic search to look at her. His arms carefully unfolding till her face gazed up at him. "Āpani andhakāra thēkē āmākē ḍēkē pāṭhāla." She shook her head and blinked before she tried again "You called me from the darkness." She said and tried to smile into the confused and worried eyes above her. She was crying as her hand stroked the confused face above her.

Natasha Romanov didn't know what to make of the information she got. She watched the security footage several times. Althia had gone into some sort of trauma induced state and hugged her legs to her chest. The camera showed her grabbing her arms and rocking and the beginning of the blood flowing down her sleeves. She came out of it when he screamed for her. She went back to the footage of Althia's room backing up to the minutes before. Althia was sitting at her desk writing something and jerked up. It was plan she was in one of her flash backs. She got up from the computer and left for Althia's room. The woman was asleep in Banners room for the night under constant surveillance. They were scheduled with Doctor Gardner in the morning and Tasha wanted to know what was on Althia's desk that had set her off.

Althia sat between Tasha and Bruce her arms carefully folded in her lap clasped and released in her nervous state. Natasha had a folded sheet of paper in her hands keeping it shielded from her view. She knew what was on the paper, she had been the one to draw it. "Althia what were you doing last night?" Doctor Gardner asked and she looked at her hands. Bruce slid a hand over hers and she clung to it. "I need to free myself of my fear." She said calmly. "Yes, but last night?" he asked and she looked at him. "I was remembering his eyes." She whispered and a shiver ran up her spine. "Ease down." Tasha said and Althia looked at her taking deep slow breaths as she'd been taught. "Give us a minute Althia." Tasha said and Althia nodded before she stepped out of the room. Natasha opened the paper and laid it on the table so both men could see it. It wasn't the best drawing but the image was unmistakable. Two eyes stared out from the paper but within the iris was a second image. Althia plump but recognizable with a shaft of wood protruding from her swollen belly. Bruce leaned forward and studied the image. "She was pregnant?" he said is a choked whisper. "I think so." Tasha said calmly. Doctor Gardner turned the image to study it carefully. "I think Mr. Odinson needs to be in here." He said and paged his secretary to have the Asgardian brought.

Loki looked at the image holding it in one hand as he studied the slice of Althia's unknown history. Doctor Gardner had asked Althia for permission to discuss her file with the prince and she'd nodded before Tasha took her back to the infirmary. Bruce had left at the same time. He knew that he couldn't be objective about her and the idea that she'd been pregnant either during or just before her capture was disturbing. He busied himself in the lab while the others dealt with it; he focused on working on something that might help her.

"When you saw her dream was she ever pregnant?" doctor Gardner asked and Loki shook his head. "Until this moment I didn't even know she'd been having these flash backs." He said and set the paper down. "Tell me do they happen often?" he asked and the doctor waved his hand back and forth. "They are triggered. This time she quoted you as the trigger." Loki looked at the man sharply and waited. "No she didn't blame you. Agent Romanov watched the video of your training and this morning Althia said she needed to free herself of this fear." He sat back and rubbed his face. "I'm treating her as if she'd human but her charts say otherwise." He said and tapped on his tablet before turning it so Loki could watch the video he'd pulled up. Loki watched several of Althia's flashback episodes before he stopped it. "What does this have to do with me?" Loki asked looking up slightly confused. The doctor slid the paper back across the table and tapped the image. "This is the most complete memory flashback she's had since she was rescued. It's a good sign even if her reaction was on the extreme end of the spectrum." Loki learned more in that hour about the woman than he'd been told in the two months he'd been there. "I don't want you to make an illusion of the man I want you to show her this." The doctor said finally and Loki sat back. After explaining his reasoning Loki finally agreed and they sent for Althia and Tasha.

Althia listened as her doctor explained that he wanted to work on her past before she was a captive and to that end Loki was going to create an illusion of her not while she was a captive but before. She nodded her past was mostly unknown and the little flashes and memories she did have were never as scary. She settled in her chair and waited. Loki twisted his hand and she jumped up. No one else could see anything. Slowly she reached out to the space in front of her. Her face was frozen, her eyes grew blank and her body relaxed. "Althia how are you?" the doctor asked and she stood straighter her head coming up. "I am well; she grows strong with in me." Her voice took on the thick accent again and she ran her hand across the flat of her stomach. As Gardner spoke to the woman Loki's could feel her power stir and it pulled at his magic. Althia's eyes lit up as she looked at the image and she shivered. "Take it away." She whispered in her normal voice a tear started to roll down her cheek. Loki stood up and dropped the illusion; she collapsed into his arms. She took a deep breath and cried clinging to him. He set her in her chair and Tasha was there speaking quietly to her. "Angel, I'm ok." Althia said after a minute and sat up straighter. Loki looked at the doctor with a curious expression. "He took my world that day." She said drawing eyes to her. "I wasn't a fighter I ran but…"she drifted off. Something in her eyes hardened and she looked from Tasha to Loki. "Teach me to kill him." Her normal voice was deeper and hard but clear. Loki burst out laughing Tasha grinned at her "That's the plan then." And Althia gave her one sharp nod. Doctor Gardner exerted rigid control over his expression and not even Loki could determine what his true reaction was the her statement.

Tasha went to speak with Eldworth as Loki demonstrated his illusions and Althia worked to overcome the well of despair and rage she had felt. It would take time but the part of her mind that was aware of Loki helped to lessen the fear. She was upset when Doctor Gardner called the session after thirty minutes. "I want to continue." She declared and he shook his head. Loki carefully eased her out of the room and once they were in the hall she looked at him. "Why did you agree with him?" she asked him in a low voice and he grinned at her. "There are other ways." He said and she was suddenly standing in a field that stretched to the horizon. She could hear water flowing. Before she could grasp everything he put in her mind the guards yelled. Loki grinned at them and they all found themselves back in the hall. He whispered in her ear and she grinned. Loki and his guards strolled off as she went to find Bruce.

For Loki it was boringly easy he could and did often twist the images he showed her. When he became bored he would elaborate on the illusion. Showing her the image she feared in a world of his imagining. At times she became so distracted by the secondary portions she was unaffected by the subject. She began spending part of her free time marveling at the worlds he could show her. Those private visits gave them ample opportunity to work to banish some of her crippling fears.

Bruce refused to be baited by Loki into jealousy. He was required several times to travel to Stark manufacturing as the device was being built. The first three models had to be striped and sent back after they failed. He saw Althia grow from the therapy; every day she was more alive. She loved sneaking up on him and worming into his lap as he worked in the lab. No matter what he was working on he would find himself struggling as she demanded his attention. He found her sweetness grew as she did. She would stand quietly behind him as he sat at his computer and rub the tension from his shoulders. Others she simply sat in the room working on her own studies.

Ever week Loki and Althia visited with Doctor Gardner. She often left the meetings shaken but Loki respected the fact that after the first day she refused to cry or let herself be over whelmed by the images he showed her. Sometimes they stood in one of the rooms she was tortured in. Empty except them and she forced herself to look around as Loki and Doctor Gardner talked her through it. Afterwards Loki would spend some time talking with the doctor about her. They had only had four meetings when Loki did something that shocked the doctor. Althia was standing in the room waiting for whatever image would come when an older man appeared before her and Doctor Gardner's eyes. He was as tall as Thor and his shoulders were broad. She started to shiver and choke looking at him. It was the smiling man. The constant mild awareness of Loki kept her mind from snapping; the outfit Loki had put him in was comical enough she couldn't be drawn into her past terrors. His body was covered in a long multihued gown with wings off the back. She looked from Loki whose cold anger tempered her fear to the image that stood hand outstretched as still as a statue. Gardner watched her; Loki had been including him in the illusions so he could discuss them with her. With deliberate steps she walked to it and swung her fist through its face. It faded the image broke upon contact. Loki grinned with pride and devilry.

Loki left the next day with Thor. He hadn't told Althia; she woke to a note from him slipped under her door. The stormy roar of the bifrost shaking her from her sleep. She slipped into her robe and took the note to the window.

Althia,

I have been summoned to Asgard. I regret we will have to postpone our adventure. I have enjoyed assisting you and look forward to furthering your training. Please continue the forms and lessons we have been working on. This trip may be brief or it may be extended I do not know.

Loki Odinson

Althia took the note to Bruce when she met him for breakfast. He shook his head. "He could have emailed or texted you that." Was his only response. The only person she'd told about the work she'd been doing with Loki outside doctor Gardner's office was Bruce. She spent the morning with him working to assemble the parts from Stark industries until Eldworth and Doctor Gardner arrived. They took her in a small room close to the lab and had her settled at a computer with sound cancelling head phones cradled in her lap. "We intercepted this and I want you to see if you recognize the voice." Eldworth asked and she settled the headphones over her ears. Closing her eyes as the voices began discussing an antique acquisition. "Transportation may prove difficult. It has created quite a stir every time the public finds out." A voice she vaguely recognized said. She shook her head then stiffened as a new voice one deep and smooth with a cheerful lilt responded. "I have every confidence in you. Discretion is vital to success." Althia swatted the head phones off. Her hands trembled; Loki had been working with her on that voice for weeks she didn't go into a panic but it was a near thing. Loki was only the faintest echo in the back of her mind. She focused on him as she let the knowledge that SHIELD may have found him sink in. "It's him." She said and left the room. Bruce had his hands full when she wormed under his arm to curl against his chest. "They are tracking him down." She said and he dropped the tool to pull her back and look at her face. "What?" he asked and she told him what had happened. He nodded pulling her back against his chest. "Good." He said and they shared a moment of relief. Tasha listened to Gardner and Eldworth as they explained her reaction and nodded. "Good; she's closer than we expected." The two men nodded Gardner smiled. "She doesn't need me to help her deal with her power. She has had some form of training with it. She keeps it under control. The only real problem she has is the fear SHIELD will turn on her." He said sadly. Tasha looked at him hard. "Why?" she asked and he explained that her willingness to do anything asked of her was because she didn't want them to turn her back into a lab animal or hurt her friends. Tasha began to see how the instant compliance was rooted in the woman's fear of Hydra. "I'd suggest outings into the public. Get her off a military base." They talked some more and agreed that it would be advantageous on several levels. After they parted Eldworth went and spoke with the medical team that saw the most of Althia. Sharron Mills agreed to take her for a short shopping trip and one of the doctors she had befriended agreed that professional dance classes would be a fun familiar setting for her.


	16. Bladed Warrior

Three days Thor and Loki were away and when they returned it to a surprising greeting. Althia and several agents who Loki had been acquainted with greeted him warmly. They were polite to Thor but it was obvious that Loki was who they had come to see. He refused to discuss his visit home and she could sense to sullen anger whenever it was brought up. Thor handed off a long package to several guards and they followed him away. He spent most of the morning in meetings with various command officers on the base leaving Loki and the others alone. More than before Loki demanded she train hard. He set about pushing her in training throwing single and groups of opponents at her sometimes from the moment she entered the gym. She only avoided the rigorous training when Sharron and or Doctor Amin took her on outings.

Two months passed under the new schedule. Althia prided herself on the fact that it had been weeks since Loki had been able to surprise her during training. One evening as he was chasing her through the maze of walls and obstacles in one annex of the gym she managed to scale a 20 foot high wall and drop down behind him. He immediately spun on her and attacked. She used his forward momentum to flip him over her body and she continued the motion to land on his chest bringing the practice weapon down over his heart in a motion that leaned her body a fraction too far forward giving him the opportunity to reverse the roll and land on top of her his legs between hers.

Loki knew the position required her to lift her hips into his in an attempt to throw him up or sideways. He easily avoided the maneuver by thrusting his hips down and lifting his upper body shifting his center of balance below her pelvis. She succeeded in preventing him from pinning her arms and that was when she managed to surprise him. Shifting her weight she pushed straight out from beneath him sliding along the floor before she rolled backwards her feet together aiming for his jaw. The blow took him over on his side dazed for a moment. She used that time to flipped to her feet at the end of the roll and dart over to land a killing blow leaving the bright red imprint of her training weapons felt marker on his chest, solar plexus, and throat. The first she'd managed since he began training her. Standing he applauded her and they could hear the guards above doing the same. Althia was already flush from effort and her hair was disheveled but she was beaming. "That was wonderfully done my lady you advance faster than any I've ever seen trained." Loki said quietly. He still had a slight ringing in his ears from the force of the blow and it made him inordinately proud of her. "Now it is time to be rid of the fear you still harbor of blades." Her face changed expressions and her heart began to thunder in her chest. "Blades?" she shrank from the word. "Yes, little queen. You cannot go through life with such a handicap. Come I have something to show you."

He turned and led her back to the open air practice room they used for forms and group exercises. He walked over to the wall beneath the viewing room and snapped his fingers sharply. A series of ropes handled by guards were dropped from the rafters. She watched them as they shook, tossed and spun the ropes from the high spaces she normally occupied when she was alone in the gym. He looked at her and when he had her eyes he beckoned her and pointed up. "Do not cross the room. Use the ropes and get to that platform." He instructed her pointing to the viewing stage above and behind him. She nodded and grabbed the first rope. In a graceful move she folded herself up the rope carefully keeping one arm and one leg free in case she was attacked during the assent. She focused on the ropes and those around her as she'd been trained. Up she went a half coil of rope around her till she reached about halfway before swinging out to grab another. She uncoiled from the first and used the momentum to carry her across the room. Each rope swung erratically as she moved from one to the next. The strength in her arms had improved to the point she made it to the platform with ease. "Very good now watch." Two of the guards familiar to her came to stand with her as moral support. The guards had seen him practice this demonstration for the last month and others were gathered in the catwalks and along the wall. Only Althia was unaware of his second trip to the gym each night. In a rush of fluid motion he crossed to a table that held two boxes throwing the ropes in his way to increase the motion. The first case he opened and extracted a long slender blade. It was brought from Asgard by himself the second case had only recently arrived. He knew the foreign shape of the blade and hilt would distract her and assist in separating this blade from what was used on her. It was similar to a fencer's foil; long tapered blade with a hilt that was wrapped in heavy curves of metal over the hand as a guard but let a good deal of deceptively open space around the hand. It also had three sharp points of the same metal pointed down the length of the blade. An elegant and sinister weapon only related to the wide flat blades by having a sharp edge. The main difference between it and a fencer's foil was at first unnoticeable but when closely inspected profound. The diamond shape of the metal slightly wider on one axis with a concave surface between the edges, and the fact that the blade was sharp on 4 edges going 7/8 the length of the blade rather than two edges with a sharp edge for 1/3 the length. Hogun and Sif were the only ones who had mastered the forms who stood a chance of defeating him when using the weapon and accompanying style.

Watching her face he noted while she was afraid she was also fascinated by it. Moving through the forms associated with the blade Loki seemed to dance across the room. Moving gracefully as he leapt, spun, thrust and twisted the blade around his body. Reminiscent of the ballet she had danced around the guards the night she'd gotten drunk. The effect though would be devastating in a battle against multiply enemies and an utter and indisputable defeat for a single opponent. He moved through the swinging ropes all as thick as her wrist that between her passage and the guards above were swinging in unpredictable ways. No matter how the ropes swung by the time he'd come to a stop a few feet in front of the balcony she stood on; all the ropes were cut cleanly in two between three and six feet above the floor. She applauded her face joyous and enraptured. She'd never seen anything like what he'd just done and she was fascinated by it enough that her fear couldn't take hold. He bowed sweeping his fingers toward the floor his smile triumphant. "Come down." He commanded and returned to the table. A gasp from the guards who'd been with her spun him in time to see her leap from the rail straight up towards a rafter beam almost ten feet directly above her head and a good forty feet off the floor. She turned her torso a hundred and forty degrees as she was rising through the air she grabbed the beam that had been directly above her. Swinging in an arc her legs turning slower as she swung above the beam and came down on top. From the squat of her landing she started running along the flat upper surface till she reach a point where she couldn't stand and she seemed to fall off into open air. All the guards began running and calling for help. Loki dropped the blade and sprinted forward grabbing a rope to swing up and intercept her but he might as well have stayed on the floor. She latched onto a rope and swung back up in a perfect arc letting go and grabbing another closer to the ground. He watched her body move between the ropes and realized he had under estimated her. With a frown he slide down the rope and stormed towards where she landed.

"What a foolish…" he started when she turned to him with a smirk on her face that matched the one he had often given others. It stopped him in his tracks. He stared at her for a moment before he roared with laughter. Without warning he was sweeping her into a hug. "My dear lady." He said as he set her on the floor "I bow in defeat." He dropped to one knee his fist going to his heart in salute to her. "My little queen you have astonished us all."

Thor had been about to enter the room when his brother started to perform. He watched from the deep shadow of the doorway as Loki moved with the same grace of movement he did in battle. He had always been proud of Loki's sword work having seen it in battle decimate enemies far more agile than the ropes suspended from the ceiling. He had never seen a warrior move as Loki did and had always been pressed to best his brother when they sparred. In that moment he realized that not once had he ever complimented or admitted the truth of their comparable skill levels when sparing instead he had gloated like a buffoon each time he bested the man. Thor realized in that moment he was the cause of the chasm that had grown between them.

Like Loki, Thor watched Althia move through the rafters and fall but his confidence in her and his brother kept him calm. Nor did they let him down Loki was quick to react to her apparent slip and just as quick to realize she hadn't slipped but intended the move. The anger on Loki's face worried him and he started across the room when he saw Loki burst out laughing and sweep the tiny woman into his arms. Thor was stunned beyond words at Loki's actions. Seeing his brother treat anyone that way was so out of the ordinary he locked it away to contemplate later. As his brother rose he announced himself. "Brother." His voice broke the moment. Althia jumped so startled by Loki and please at her success in surprising him she hadn't seen Thor enter the room. Loki frowned slightly as he turned but he was in for several surprises.

Thor hugged him fiercely "It is good to see you brother." Thor said slapping him on the back. "I am surprised to see you Thor but you are welcome." Loki replied smoothly. Thor hugged Althia and watched Loki as he moved to pick up the blade from where he had dropped it. "I see you still use the same blade." Looking at Althia and the guards Thor smiled with pride and said the last thing Loki ever expected. "With that blade Loki has tested my every limit and on many occasions been the undoing of our enemies. None in all of Asgard are as devastating in battle with it as he." Turning carefully Loki returned to the cases. "If you have finished for the morning I would enjoy hearing how Lady Althia fairs under your tutelage." Loki was unsure what his brother's motives were but with a modest and regretful smile he signaled that he had yet completed today's lessons. "Actually you are just in time." Althia interrupted "Loki was about to begin my first instruction." Loki watched her, the slight increase in tension in her; nervousness he concluded. "I would appreciate it if you stayed." Thor smiled broadly "Of course I will." He replied. _There it was; her fear of the knife._ Loki thought to himself. He put his hand on her arm to draw her attention. When she looked at him he told her with his eyes she could put it off if it was too much. She very slightly shook he head, she wanted to try. Patting her arm he drew her wordlessly to the table and the other case.

Several of the guards gravitated towards the Avenger as he moved towards the side of the room. They were laughing in good humor and agreeing that Loki could tax any man's strength with the way he moves. Others smiled and moved to clean up the space. Althia watched Loki, the emotions he felt were as turbulent as a storm and confusion, suspicion, and pride rode across the top. She wanted to help him accept his brother's love and respect without suspicion. Which is why she asked Thor to stay. Perhaps focusing on teaching her and if she focused on him instead of Thor it might help heal the damage in their relationship. She wishes she could talk to her angel about how to fix this but she'd do her best to improvise. In truth she wanted all the comfort of friends she could get as Loki drew her to the table and the two cases on it.

She could see Loki's blade four and a half feet of blade that gleamed in the light. Even though he had used it to sever the ropes and left a good amount scattered across the floor there wasn't a dullness to the sheen or a spot of dulling on the blade edges she could see. The other case was smaller but not by much it was also twice as thick which confused her. Loki stepped behind her and reached around her to open the case. She shrank back to find him blocking her escape. His tall frame seemed wrapped forward around her. A leg beside each of hers, his body lined so close there was no slipping away. She stared down at a blade as long as her arm. It gleamed inside but the three points of his were absent replaced by leaf shaped protrusions that had the point and upper curve sharpened. "I had this made to fit your hand and build." Loki spoke slowly and softly in her ear. "It is of Asgardian ore that cannot be found in this realm." Slowly he pulled one hand back and slid it down her arm to her wrist. "Don't be afraid my lady, no hand has ever held it before and no hand will ever touch it save yours." He slowly raise her hand and guided it to the hilt. "It will be draw by no other hand." She resisted touching it but he was undeterred he was still a great deal stronger than her. "When all the suns in the nine realms burn out still will this blade rise to your call." His words were formal, rhythmic and it took her a moment to realize there was something special about what he was doing. He pushed her palm down to the hilt and it was both warm and cold against her skin. It felt like a hum was coming from the blade. Instinct or some other force caused her hand to wrap around the hilt and Loki released her wrist. "As long as there is breath within you this blade is yours. Till the day you relinquish it to your successor no hand will raise it save yours." Althia Sacmich felt the blade in her hand warm and hum she stared in wonder as she lifted it free of the case and held it up to catch the light. Thor was watching as she pulled the blade from the case. He knew what it was because he was the one who had commissioned and retrieved it for Loki. Watching his brother he knew that this woman had changed him forever. "It's singing to me." Althia whispered her eyes locked to the blade in her hand. "Yes, it does that among other things." Loki said picking up his sword and something up from beside his sword case. "It isn't a blade that you can lose or blithely give away." He said backing up she turned keeping her eyes on him. "Nor is it a weapon that can be taken from you by force or coercion." He moved as she watched him till he was in the center of the room. "No blade will ever again pierce your flesh while you hold that in your hand." With those words Loki smiled with confidence and lifted his hand. The harsh lights of the room reflected off a dagger. One that was shaped exactly like one she'd seen before. Fear rose like a tide in Althia but she couldn't back away or drop the sword in her hand. The first blade ever used on her looked exactly like the one in Loki's hand. Terror and memory threatened to overwhelm her; pushed back by the humming vibration in her hand. Loki drew his arm back and threw the dagger at her. It sailed end over end the light flickering off the metal as it rotated and the world slowed down. She saw the guards moving. She could hear their screams and then her body's training kick in; she moved. Her arm came up and down a smooth motion built from practice. A sudden shift in stance and form just as the dagger was about to reach her face. The sword knocked it from the air to clatter on the floor. She cart wheeled sideways as Loki began an attack. Thor and her guards cheered her on. Each stance, form, and action she took was smooth and followed through into a counter attack that left Loki backing away. She flickered forward and Loki turned but she shift into a flip her blade dancing against Loki's still holding the correct patterns as if she had practiced them for exactly this attack. Everyone watched the pair moving across the floor and around each other till in a move that looked as if it had failed brought bright blood from Loki's chin. "Enough!' he roared and Althia dropped down into the defeated position. Four strange and very loud voices raised to cheer with Loki and Thor and two more that Althia would recognize in any crowd. She turned rising and saw Bruce, Natasha, a strange woman in armor and three oddly mismatched men all cheering from the doorway.

Thor explained to the guards that by Asgardian custom Loki was the one who had to bind the blade to Althia as he was her teacher and the one who commissioned the forging of the blade. They stood there staring in a confused state of pride and irritation each one coming to realize even had she failed the test she wouldn't have died because her power would have healed even a wound such as the dagger would have made they hadn't worried about the sword but they didn't like anyone throwing knives at her.

The warriors and her two friends came up and congratulated Althia on becoming a bladed warrior. Though she wouldn't be expected to enter battle having just received her weapon it was an important day according to Asgardian custom. There was a great deal going on and Althia was careful of the blade in her hand that she didn't seem to want to put down. The woman in armor introduced by Thor as Lady Sif smiled radiantly. "It will be a good day when we stand side by side in battle Althia. Long have I been the only woman to lead on the battle field. Welcome and well met." A shorter man with long straight black hair bowed before her and put his hand on her shoulder without saying a word. The enormous man who was nearly as round as he was tall wrapped her in a hug. Slapped her carefully on the back and greeter her as if he'd known her their whole lives. The slender blonde bent over her hand the same way Loki had in his room months before. When Loki had done it, it had been courtly and slightly sensual this man made it an invitation and it seemed as if what he had done was indecent. She quickly pulled her hand back and trying to be polite moved to the shelter of Loki and Bruce's company. Fandral watched the beautiful woman as she pulled away from him and moved to Loki and the man called Bruce Banner in shock. He was unaccustomed to any woman preferring Loki's company to his own.

Loki was grinning broadly witnessing his old companion's ways fail to gain him the attentions any of the women. Loki his long frame erect but relaxed his hands clasped behind his back nodded politely and moved towards his brother, Natasha and some of the guards who welcomed him and oriented on him in a way the warriors three and Lady Sif had never seen before.

Bruce looked into Althia's eyes and his smile brightened the room for her. "I'm very proud of you." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders standing with her blade on the other side of her body. "I didn't know what he was going to do today only that he's been seeing Thor on the side for the last few weeks." Bruce shook his head in amazement "We've been watching since you both started into the maze. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known." He said squeezing her gently. "I've got something for you but I want a little privacy if that's ok?" She smiled up at him and nodded. They would have their time later.


	17. Queen and Court

Thor called to them and the pair moved towards the group around Loki. Everyone moved to where Thor and Jane had set up a party to celebrate but Bruce took Althia to her room so she could change and store her weapon. At first she simply laid the sheathed blade on the bed but when Bruce went to move it they discovered it was like Mjolnir and he couldn't lift it at all. She had to store it herself before getting in the shower.

When she got out of the shower and reentered the bedroom out she found a box was sitting on the bed. Inside the box was a pair of thin silver bracelets with blue and green gems that seemed to float where they had been embedded in hollows. She sat on the bed heavily when she saw them. He asked if she liked them and she jumped up to kissed him before she said "Nothing will ever take them off me." Smiling she let him put them on her arms. She was tucked under is arm when they returned to the party.

It was a night of shocks for those from Asgard because though all were welcoming and polite to the most famous warriors when Loki spoke most of the guests stopped to listen to him. Fandral found himself without the attention of any of the woman and Natasha set the room roaring with laughter when he casually draped his arm across her shoulder only to find himself face up on his back on the floor. Sif laughed hard enough she spilled her drink. Natasha calmly raised an eye brow at him and wandered off without a word.

It wasn't long before Fandral was over at Loki's table nearly begging for some introductions. Loki rolled his eyes and introduced Althia's friend Sharron as a talented healer's assistant to the warrior; knowing she had been discretely watching the man all evening. The pair wandered off leaving Loki a float in a sea of music, chatter and the pleasure of watching one woman who danced like her body was made of water. Moving to a table set with a variety of drinks he leaned on the edge to watch her without being obvious. There was no alcohol thanks to Jane who put her foot down when Thor suggested it but Volstagg was delighted in trying the variety of dishes from all different Midgardian cultures. Finding himself discussing flavor, texture, and qualities of each dish with several others. Hogun was surrounded by an ever rotating group of women who simply couldn't stand the mystery of him. Loki found his discomfort hugely amusing before finally sending Thor and some of the guests over to rescue him by drawing him off to one side.

As far as Asgardian parties went this was a pale and short affair. It lasted till shortly after midnight when Thor, Loki, and his guards escorted the warriors three and Lady Sif to the area where the bifrost could transport them without damaging anything. It was only that late because Sharron didn't bring Fandral back till midnight. Kissing him on the cheek before leaving to start her shift with a very satisfied and smug look on her face. Volstagg burst out laughing when she was out of ear shot; delighted at the reversal of fortune his friend found himself in. Volstagg swore if Loki could get Lady Althia to Asgard he'd throw a proper Asgardian party to celebrate Althia's advancement to bladed warrior. Bruce and Althia had said their good nights an hour before along with most of the guards and staff. Jane and some others were cleaning so no one had a reason to fuss over Asgardian diplomatic missions making a mess. Loki was surprised to learn it was Jane's idea to throw the party for Althia. More so when he learned she had faced down the intimidating forms of both Director Fury and Agent Hill to get permission. Loki spoke with the group for some time before he returned to his room. He seemed pleased to all outward appearance. Inside he was floating on a malicious delight that had nothing to do with Althia or his plans for her. He'd found a number of reasons to enjoy his efforts while he was stuck on Midgard.

Fury was pleased to find the warriors three had offered him rather than the representative of the world council assistance should he find his people stuck in a pitched battle against a large alien force again. Thor assured the director that any major battle he was involved in would draw the attention of Heimdall who would inform the warriors if it fit the offer they had made. SHIELD was becoming the world's intergalactic diplomatic agency which brought the world council down on Fury. Who refused to start sending emissaries to the other worlds that were part of the nine realms. He knew that some of the alien technology and diseases would inevitably find their way to earth if he allowed the exchange. Stressing the Asgardian rule of only interfering when the alliance dictated would preclude the earth from having any holdings on any of the other worlds. Since Hydra had surfaced and almost destroyed the agency the world council had started giving him more autonomy. They realized that this man and his people were the reason that Loki and the Chitari had failed to find a foot hold in this arm of the universe and that HYDRA was being rooted out and eradicated from their ranks, countries, and organizations by his efforts alone. The people of the world had also thrown in behind the shadow parent organization of the Avengers giving Fury added clout. Entirely due to Stark industries under the direction of Pepper Potts and the Avengers very public efforts for mankind.

It was another week before Althia was invited to meet with Agent Hill a meeting that made her nervous. Something about the woman scared her and made her think of her past. "I am on call but as long as you don't mind me responding to any emergency that comes up. I can let them know I'm in a meeting before hand." Althia responded to the invitation. She was definitely intimidated by the stone faced woman. She also was a little sad she wouldn't get to spend lunch with Bruce but she hide that information; she missed the helicarrier suddenly. Fury hadn't frightened her like Hill. Maria Hill watched the minute shifts in the smaller woman's face _'what a bag of cats that one is'_ she thought. "Shall we go, I assume Doctor Banner will need you back before the day is over." She had assumed correctly, the woman's emotional attachment to Banner was definitive. Well it solved a few problems if she was capable of responding to the situation when under stress. Might prove useful in the field if they could correct whatever was wrong with her and get a gun in her hand. Holding her hand out Agent Maria Hill directed Althia to precede her out of the infirmary which Althia complied with without hesitation.

The walk to Agent Hill's office was quiet except the occasion greeting from agents who knew Agent Hill well or had business related questions. When they entered the room Agent Hill waved a hand at the chairs in front of her desk. "Have a seat." She said and Althia quietly picked a chair and sat back waiting. Agent Hill sat at her desk staring at Althia for a while. It made Althia feel like she should be doing something but she didn't know what so falling back on Natasha's advice; she just sat there. The clock ticked away the minutes and neither woman had moved although Althia was definitely feeling pressure to do something she visualize Natasha and it helped her be calm. "Tell me about your relationship with Doctor Banner." The dark haired woman spoke in a clear and direct voice, no threat just an order. Althia stared at her fighting to school her face. "I don't know how." Althia responded quietly "When I first met him he was five feet taller than me, green and confused as to what he should do with me. He was so gentle and careful not to let me get hurt. When he transformed the first time, nothing could touch me without him throwing it. He took me to a clearing and sat me down. Then hid at the other end of the spot. He looked so lost I went to him and he held me. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was laying on a man with brown hair and eyes surrounded by SHIELD agents asking me if I was hurt." She stopped for a minute thinking back to that day; it helped her relax a little more and she smiled. "I trust all of him completely and without hesitation." Althia struggled to explain a subject she didn't fully understand herself when the woman interrupted her. "Have you been in any relationship with anyone else since you were removed from Hydra's custody?" Agent Hill's voice was suspicious and Althia was confused. "No, I don't even know what's going on with Bruce…I mean Dr. Banner. I can't help it and I didn't plan it." Althia watched the woman carefully her face was a wall. It was like she had turned off her face it made Althia swallow hard. "I'm having to increase the rotation off this base Ms. Sacmich, you and Loki seem to be dividing the loyalties of my staff. How do you explain that?" Agent Hill asked in the same voice. Althia took a deep breath and focused on the woman's eyes trying to see every color variation of her eyes not the expression. "What did I say or do that made you nervous Ms. Sacmich?" Althia tried to explain but she didn't know if she was clear. "You turned your face off. I have a tightness in my chest and it hurts. I don't want to make you mad at me." She started to shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. "I can't give it away believe me I would have long ago if I could." Tears began running down her cheeks and she ducked her head to hide them. "Wahat?" the woman's voice was offended and angry. Althia pulled her legs up in the chair burying her face behind her knees. "No please, I am trying." She started to babble her voice shaking. Half way through the sentence lost in her head and unaware that Maria Hill was near tears watching her break and shrink into the chair.

"Althia? Can you hear me?" a woman's voice was right in her ear "I'm sorry Althia I didn't mean to frighten you." she tried to focus on the woman's voice fighting the fear and loneliness she couldn't breathe and her arms hurt. "Please stop Althia I won't hurt you just please stop." Hands pulled at her fingers where they were digging into her arms. She was balled up in a chair hugging her legs to her chest too tight. The hands began trying to pry open her grip. "Althia, you're bleeding you have to stop." The hands moved when she gripped tighter ' _can't let go don't let go.'_ Her thoughts panicked "Get Banner in here NOW!" the woman yelled. Althia whimpered and tried to think who this strange loud woman was but her mind wouldn't focus.

"Sweetie, It's me come on now you're safe. Look at me doll; you know me." A man's voice was whispering to her as he picked her up and slid under her. She smelled him around her ' _Sam_ ' the name rolled back the terror in her mind letting the last half a year surface. Her hands loosened a little as he started to rock her his long arms wrapped around her loosely. He talked about the nights on the Helicarrier when they would play cards and dancing with Sharron at the celebration of her warrior training. "Sam?" she whispered "Yeah doll, it's me right back where we started huh?" he chuckled. She groaned as she tried to let go of her arms so she could look at him. "Shh, Shh go slow you made a mess of yourself. Bit worse than you used too. Do you want me to help?" his soft voice helped her to remember and push aside the fear. "Please." she choked trying to get a breath "Help me." A large hand slid under her wrist massaging and squeezing in a slow familiar pattern. She focused so hard on that pattern it didn't hurt so much when he eased his fingers up to push hers out of her skin. She cried out in pain as her fingers came free. It was the deepest she'd ever dug into herself. "I need a medic in here!" Agent Hill yelled at Agent Davis. "No, Ma'am give her a moment and she'll take care of them." he said leaning against the wall outside to door. Sam repeated the process with Althia's other hand. There were five holes in each arm deep into the muscle tissue. Pushed through the biceps and bleeding profusely. As her legs were freed of her grip she turned holding her hands cupped as if they too hurt and buried her face in Sam's neck whispering over and over "I'm sorry angel I'm sorry Sam." Agent Maria Hill was at a loss she'd never watched any one gouge holes in themselves because she scared them. She stayed back and let the guard comfort the woman she had terrorized.

It took her a second to realize what she was seeing as she stared at the holes in the woman's arm. Light was seeping into the holes along with the blood. A soft candle light and when she blinked it was fading beneath perfectly smooth but bloody skin. It was then that Dr. Banner can running down the hall confused and worried. "What happened?" he asked her as he pushed into her office. Davis backed away from the man his hand on his firearm. Sam relinquished Althia to the doctor his eyes carefully not looking at his boss. He didn't think he could keep how angry he was off his face. He did look Dr. Banner in the eyes though and shift his gaze in her direction. The doctor's eyes got hard and he took a deep breath before lifting the woman in his arms. "I'm taking her to the infirmary; you can reach us there." He didn't look at Agent Hill he was afraid without Althia in her right mind he might let the Hulk kill Director Fury's second in command. "Go ahead I'll let them know you're coming. Will she need medical attention?" she asked her voice by habit falling back into one of command. "No, it's where she feels safe." With that parting comment Bruce Banner left before he did something he'd regret later.

Sam went to the people he knew would be able to understand his attachment to the slight form of Althia Sacmich. Tony Stark had only just arrived and was with Loki and the regular lab staff when Sam came in. Tony hacked into the security cameras and deleted the audio of their conversation about thirty seconds after Sam opened his mouth. "Of all the sloppy useless commanders in the universe. I could have killed her with my bare hands!" he yelled threatened and swore he'd be on the phone with Helicarrier getting the woman hauled as far away from Althia as he could. The others were stunned but still didn't understand what had happened. It was Loki who grabbed the man after seeing blood shining against the black uniform. Dipping his fingers in it he picked up the faint smell of Althia's perfume on the guard. If Sam hadn't seen murder in Loki's eyes he might have continued ranting. "Calm down she's ok" Sam said realizing the danger an angry Asgardian presented. "I was right down the hall when I heard her and I was able to get her calmed down but she hurt herself pretty bad." Sam stared into the eyes of the God and waited as the hand on his arm tightened and relaxed in a kneading motion. "Tony be so kind as to find the video and audio of what happened to lady Althia; before I do something inventive and unpleasant to that woman." Loki said in a cold voice filled with malice and more terrifying than anything Sam had ever heard. "I'm on it." Tony said swinging back to his computer. It only took a minute to find and play back the meeting. The two men watched as Sam wandered around slamming his hand on tables and counters muttering curses under his breath. "Sam take Loki down to Althia I'll follow you in a little bit." Tony said already on his computer and the loud tapping of keys told everyone more than words that Ironman was pissed.

No sooner than he was alone Tony Stark threw a glass against the wall shattering it into pieces. The other staff took one look at it and were quiet as they stopped working and let Tony have the lab. No one there would ever speak of what they had seen or heard not even to Fury. When he asked they said everyone was worried about Althia and that Tony got Sam to take the capricious Loki to see her so he wouldn't do something stupid. No one admitted what Sam had said or that Tony had corrupted the audio feed up till the moment he told Sam to take Loki. Surveillance didn't show Tony sending a message to Jane Foster about plan B. No one saw the threats against Agent Hill that Tony send Fury in which he included the video and audio of the meeting. He thought it best to go to plan B immediately and find something for Dr. Banner to do while she was away that would require a lot of work was the last line of Tony's message. He sent a message to Pepper to have a special set of rooms prepared for Loki, Banner, and Althia at the tower in southern California as well as one for themselves. What they saw was Tony Stark working on his computer with various holo popping up and altering behind him on the holographic design table. No one at SHIELD had found a way to hack JARVIS since The Mandarin and that was the medium Tony used to save not only the base but the Avengers and SHIELD agents involved themselves.

Little Queen

Sam kept glancing at Loki as he led him to the infirmary. Waving off other guards when they saw he escorted Loki alone. Davis tried to stay with him but he got the guard to leave. Swallowing what he was feeling he kept up a good humored chatter and let everyone know where they were going. The black uniform hid the blood from Althia's wounds and Loki kept a calm and bored look on his face all the way to the infirmary all the while he cursed Maria Hill. She was the cause of this mess and he wanted a way to make her pay.

Althia was asleep in one of the private surgery recovery rooms. Every staff member in the place became very suspicious when Loki entered no one knew what had happened to her and he was first they suspected. It wasn't until Sam took in the atmosphere that it changed it with a sentence. "Loki, I was there I know she's ok, you'll see man nothing left but a bad memory." He said; the words were meant for the staff and they worked. They stopped glaring at Loki and eased the tension down. Suddenly Loki wasn't with them or himself he was part of the "us" in the room. Loki watched them and realized Althia was a queen with a growing court and she never held a crown. All the people he saw continued about their business but there was an outraged and vengeful atmosphere in the infirmary that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the woman who had been there almost every day since she had arrived on base. They were her subjects and they loved her passionately. Loki speculated about the possibility of her having this effect on Asgard it would be a completely different matter if she could win over the hearts of his own people.

Banner was tightly focused checking and rechecking everything that was monitoring her. "Loki, I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you. Sam thanks for bringing him you should go get cleaned up." Sam heard the dismissal and stopped "Is she ok?" his voice finally showing his worry. "She's like my kid sister. I gotta know." Bruce stopped and looked at the guard. Calm and sympathetic he walked up to him and put a companionable hand on his shoulder. "As far as I can tell you probably saved her from a severe relapse. You did a good thing and I'm grateful you were there when she needed one of us. She'll be ok. I'm going to make sure of it." Sam's face relaxed a little. Althia's friend Sharron came by and took Sam to get cleaned up; she was quiet and sad as she looked at the bed but didn't say anything.

Loki just stood by the bed while Doctor Banner dealt with Sam. He had eyes only for Althia. She was so peaceful her face still a little pale her hair sweat soaked stuck to her face and he carefully pushed it behind her ear. Setting his fingers at her temple he closed his eyes. Reaching for his magic and her at the same time; her power pulled him into her mind. ' _I'm here little queen all is well; rest now. You have much to do tomorrow. Your guardians stand at your side ever with you.'_ He pushed images of the hulk and himself into her mind pressing them into her dream. Them dancing on the road in front of the residential building. The hours at sword practice with him and some of the guards. Bruce stroking her arms as they cuddled after closing the lab. The hulk towering over her sheltering her from rain when she'd been frightened of a storm. Those were the images he found in her mind after he started pushing his will on her and slowly he withdrew.

Bruce was watching him when he let his hand fall to his side. "What did you see?" he asked. Loki looked up a soft smile "She dreams of you. Both of you, one to embrace, one to guard. She dreams of the night we danced and sword practice. I hope by pressing on those she may sleep with only such images in her mind." Loki sat heavily in the chair by her bed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I want her happy Doctor Banner Father and Agent Hill were more right than they could have known. She is our little queen." Loki looked outside the room at the rapidly cycling list of men and women who came to check on her as he gave the doctor an abbreviated explanation of the events between Agent Hill and Althia. "Strange to find I desire to remain here rather than seek vengeance for it." Banner's eyes were soft and thoughtful this was not a Loki he knew how to deal with but he agreed. He would rather stay with Althia than go smash the woman who had cause such a strong relapse.


	18. Parting of Company

Althia slept for six hours before she started to stir. Bruce had been texting back and forth with Tony as Loki sat watching her and the constant rotation of personnel who came and went. It was apparent that something was going to have to change if they were to stay on the base she couldn't continue to have these relapses and be counted on as a functional member of SHIELD. Thor and Jane made an unannounced arrival with Director Fury. He wore a standard issue pilot uniform and went unremarked with the couple to the Stark jet shortly after Althia awoke. Tony texted Bruce as soon as the trio was on board and told him to bring Loki and Althia to his jet as soon as she was able. Plan B he said but Bruce didn't share that part with Loki. Loki had a staff member retrieve the sword cases from the gym. When they arrived he had Althia pick up her sword and focus on the hum it emitted. Bruce watched as Loki used the weapon to alter her focus bringing her back from the blank space that still hovered at the edge of her eyes. When she was calm and had an energy drink he told them that Tony wanted them to meet on his plane. As the men escorted Althia to the jet Loki and Althia had their swords strapped to their legs to make carrying them easier. She needed the reassurance of the blade to ground her and in the present and found it a strange feeling to take comfort in a blade. They were walking through the compound in the setting sun, half way to the jet a series of loud explosions resounded from the perimeter.

Men dropped from helicopters that darted into the air space over the base all stamped with the Hydra emblem. Without a thought Banner expanded to the hulk. His roar shook the base awake as the alarms sounded seconds later. Looking into the Hulk's face Loki's dark countenance was feral. "I will protect her none will see us; meet us at Stark's jet only when the battle ends. If there is need I will send up a sign." With those words Loki made the two disappear. The sound of Thor's battle cry came from the tarmac and the Hulk roared at the flashes of light and sound of explosions. The noise increased when the whistling screams of the Ironman suit joined it. SHIELD agents moved as predators through the base as more poured from the buildings. Cutting down any HYDRA men they found in the trained tactics that even Hydra fanaticism couldn't match. They knew Hydra was here for Althia and they weren't inclined to give her up. Sam went running for where he heard the hulk as did nearly two hundred SHIELD personnel all armed within moments of hearing the explosions. All SHIELD personnel on the base were combat trained veterans and most felt some personal attachment to the small healer.

The battle was even until a HYDRA weapon appeared. A woman who seemed everywhere at once. Cutting down agents, guards, and staff a hand full a minute. Her short dark hair and blank stare calculated the damage and threat of every person she took out of the fight. She had one goal and a detailed knowledge of the base. She was waiting in the shadows of the plane when Loki dropped the invisibility to secure Althia on the jet. Eldworth came at her from the right aiming his M4A1 Carbine at her. With a glance she dropped him dead to the ground. A dagger protruded from his throat as he collapsed his gun forgotten. Althia screamed watching him die. Without hesitation Loki dove off the stairs and barred her access to the plane. As Althia stood rooted at the foot of the stairs watching Loki darted into fight the Hydra soldier. He would score on her and she would retaliate; no wound he gave her made her pause and her right arm would rain sparks every time his blade encountered it. He kept himself between her and Althia even though it gave her the advantage. He took wounds that sapped his strength a little at a time but there was no cover to use except the plane and no help coming. Thor was busy holding the west line, while Fury and Hill organized the contingent facing the ground vehicles coming in from the north fence. The hulk jumped from one location on base to another while Ironman as well as a unit of personnel kept the south open from surprises and took out the aircraft. Loki fought like he was possessed the cloths he wore did nothing to protect him from the formidable strength in her weaponized arm and speed. It was pure skill on his part that kept her fighting as the minutes ticked away. Althia was forced to climb up the stairs to stay out of her reach as the woman forced Loki back towards her. It was barely perceivable but a flick of a blow a fraction too far to the left gave her the advantage she needed. She ripped the sword from his hand and it went skidding across the ground. Loki's dagger appeared in his hand and a fog billowed around him. The woman didn't hesitate as she barreled into the illusion and Loki found himself with her arm digging into his abdomen. The arm was covered in short sharp blades that tore through the dense Asgardian flesh slowly. He grabbed onto the woman refusing to let go his dagger plunging into her body. Althia screamed his name and her skin flared to brilliance that bathed the area around her in light. The assassin broke loose from Loki to face her target. Blood dripped from her arm as she shook loose the gore.

Althia didn't take the stairs down instead she executed one of her breath taking jumps and landed to the side of where Loki was crumbling to the ground muttering something she couldn't hear. She had to get that thing away from Loki. Althia's power made her itch to touch him but she focused her light filled eyes on her opponent and advanced into battle her blade cutting the air with a sound akin to a scream. It drew the attention of the few agents and HYDRA soldiers who had advanced on the sudden brilliance. The following fight stunned all who viewed it.

Althia stalked and corralled her enemy with the grace and cat like movements she was known to use in the gym. Any attack the woman made either failed entirely or simply disappeared in the light before more than a drop of Althia's blood spilled onto the surface of her skin. The super soldier HYDRA had sent had no healing ability and between the damage Loki had done and Althia's inexhaustible attacks her defenses were breaking down. Never getting close enough for the devastating metal that was the other woman's right hand. Althia used the series of dancer like moves Loki had been teaching her. In a stunning move she cut through the woman's arm between the shoulder and the elbow. She severed the limb completely and didn't stop her attacks. This was her moment of advantage and she was trained to take it. Spinning counter clockwise to complete a downward strike she severed her enemies head. Loki's voice rose to her ears clearly with one word "…sacrifice." more command than anything it pierced the air as Hydra soldiers swarming towards them as the special weapon failed.

All Helheim broke loose. The dead rose around Loki, crawling from the earth to swarm over his enemy as they charged towards him and Althia. Snakes that looked like nothing more that smoke shot off into the crowd and the base. The few SHIELD operatives close by tried to stop the sudden appearance of undead but it was useless. It was several minutes before they realized the undead did not attack or retaliate against the SHIELD agents but all Hydra agents were swarmed under and killed on sight. A slice of darkness rose from the earth. Tendrils of black that whipped and curled against the light of Althia's power. Fading down a woman was revealed her left side was exquisite but the right was the visage of a rotten corpse. Her black hair, straight and long, danced in a wind that emanated from her. Swirling around the strange armor her body was encased in. Loki's child, Hela, was a horror to behold in her wrath as she cut through the enemy bold enough to stand against her. Some with a blade, some by the bite of the asp, and some by her touch that stole the life from them. Clearing a large area around the Jet before pushing towards the center of the compound where heavy fighting could be heard Hela didn't even spare a glace for her father. Their weapons useless against the dead and their comrades rising to battle against them, HYDRA broke from the ring that had surrounded the tarmac. A tornado opened overhead and the bifrost seared the ground near Thor; the warriors three and lady Sif had come to their aid. Without hesitation SHIELD guards flocked to the warriors and together they began systematically annihilating the western lines of HYDRA. With the legendary skills for which they were known the four cleared the way till they joined Thor and rallied all to hunt down the enemy. The hulk wiped out enter troops of soldiers by simply sweeping through them with the flag pole he'd torn down. Quite a sight some would later say. Seeing the stars and stripes literally sweep their enemies aside.

Althia stood stunned in an empty circle where only the dead stood with her. Her bright form illuminated the side of the jet as she watched her enemies being defeated by the dead. A sound startled her from her silence and she ran to Loki's side dropping her sword near him. She cried out at the sight of the dreadful wound in his body. Loki cried out when she moved him to settle across her lap. Her dark hair brushed his pale cheek as their eyes met. "I pass my queen." He said in a soft and resigned voice. "No" she cried out pushing her power into him. "Please, Althia." Loki whispered "a kiss to carry me to Valhalla." His voice choking and fading away in his pain. Clutching him to her Althia lowered her face to his and kissed him. Her kiss filled with heart break she didn't understand and a retching in her chest that stole her thoughts. Amusement and delight filtered through the pain of his wound and her agony. She tensed and felt him chuckle onto her mouth before she jumped up dumping his perfectly healed body on the ground. Her own emotions had over run her power until the moment he was whole again. Loki grinned up at her as he sprung from the ground. His cloths in tatters she watched him dart away into the battle his laughter trailing behind him.

Jane came out and stood beside Althia holding her hand surrounded in a wide circle of the dead who repulsed all who tried to come near them. Thor and the warriors three sent the last of their enemy forces running back across the desert night. SHIELD jeeps roared to life, small aircraft lifted vertically from the tarmac and special armored Hummers came roaring up from a ramp that appeared from under a retractable section of the road fast. The battle had raged back and forth but it didn't last very long. In all 45 minutes past before the last HYDRA personnel was captured or cut down. Thor and the warriors three joyfully greeted each other as SHIELD agents picked up their wounded and moved towards the triage that was rapidly being erected on the field near the runway. Ironman brought in eight wounded agents who needed care immediately while his unit made its way from the perimeter. The Hulk came roaring up to the plane bowling through the dead his eyes furiously looking for anything to attack until he saw Althia. She threw herself towards him tears in her eyes ad Bruce's name rang across the area. The living and the dead stopped to watch as she moved; her body soaring across the asphalt and grass. She threw herself up into his arms and he caught her cradling her as her light eased his tortured spirit to peace; she found herself in the arms of Bruce Banner. They kissed and held each other as the stench of war and death surrounded them.

Fury called everyone to begin helping the wounded and secure the prisoners. Althia tensed "I have to help. They were here for me Bruce they came for me." He grabbed her face when the pain choked her voice off "They failed; they will always fail. Go save who you can." He said and stopped his eyes widening as he glanced over her shoulder. Turning Althia came face to face with Hela, daughter of Loki and queen of the damned of the nine realms. "Take my hand Daughter of Life." The half woman said reaching out with her human hand to Althia. Loki screamed "No, Hela don't." Bruce started to drag Althia back but she shook off his hand and stepped away. "She saved us all." She told him her face clouded with worry and fear. She glanced at Loki as he was struggling to walk through the mass of dead warriors. He was moving but not with the power she was used to seeing in his stride even he'd been pushed to his limit in the fight. The dark form glided over between Althia and Loki "Take my hand and show me you are worthy of his life." Hela said undeterred by the commands of her father. Althia looked at the face one side so exquisite; the goddess' red and gold flecked eyes piercing but patient from the sharp chiseled features on her face. Her black hair draped over the ruin of her dead side hiding it from view, so much like Loki in the living half. The other half the dead long gone and Althia wasn't afraid anymore. She reached out releasing the hold she kept on her power once again. Hela's hand was cold and stiff a beautiful corpse even in her living half. "My father called you his queen, are you?" Hela looked deep into the eye of the petite woman. "Althia?" Banner said as the two women walked away oblivious to his voice. They walked as if strolling in the park but it seemed as if they moved one step and crossed a dozen; Hela lead her to the triage area. "Are these your men? Is this your army?" Hela asked. Althia looked down at the face of a man bleeding from his side. She'd healed him when he'd taken a bad fall and broken his arm. He looked at her like she was hope and light he looked at her like she was his angel and she said the only thing she could "Yes Hela, these are my people this is my army. Loki is mine. In time should he learn to be worthy he will be my king." Hela nodded and raised their joined hands. "Release your light Daughter of Life. Release your power and as the queen of death I grant this gift to you." Althia began to glow brighter, her power rising like the sun from within her no longer shielding her from the death that held her hand but joining with it. She looked out over the injured and dying; the blond hair of Sharron kneeling by a man doing CPR, three men who she teased in the gym carrying a man on a tarp his legs gone below the knees, the woman who taught her to fold origami swans held a hand over a bullet wound in her leg, every life she'd touched was on the field. Her eyes found Sam; his hand a bloody ruin tucked against his chest that left his face a pale mask. She'd never save them all she thought, there isn't enough time. She felt her power shift reach and Hela used her own to carry Althia's power from one to the other. Those close to death coughed lungs clear and opened their eyes. Those who had lost limbs found healed stumps where their life had tried to bleed out of them.

Fury walked towards the women holding his side and watching two super beings one light and sunrise the other death and darkness made real. As the power brushed him he felt the wound he was holding close seamlessly. All across Gambit Base the injured rose as the power touched them. Althia's power breathed through the reach of the Goddess of death and gave a gift of life. Hela lowered their hands and she turned to lean down over Althia touching her forehead to Althia's "When you come into your own, remember me in my lonely home." She whispered as she let the woman's hand go. Looking up towards the plane "I told you father you are not welcome in my kingdom. Why do you not listen?" she smiled as Loki walked up his face a cool mask. "How else am I to see my beautiful daughter if I cannot visit her?" He replied as he reached them. He wrapped his arms around Hela and lifter her up laughing with delight and spun her around. The woman smiled at her father as he set her down. "I must return father, you are whole and my time grows short. Try not to make my efforts a waste." With that she vanished as she had arrived into dust and shadows. As the queen vanished the old dead and snakes turned to dust and blew away. The newly dead falling where they were like puppets suddenly without their strings. Bruce came walking up and looked at Althia like he'd never seen her before he stopped less than arms reach away she fell into him. Between the two tall men Althia was a childlike figure. ''Hela gives no gifts without a price. What did she say to you?" Loki asked when she release Bruce from her arms. "She asked me to remember her when I come into my own." Sadness replaced the relief on her face. "She's lonely." Althia told them. Thor, Jane, and the Asgardian warriors approach from one direction while Ironman, Fury and Agent Hill approached from the other. The three groups met in the middle of the triage area. Thor grabbed Loki in a rough embrace both men laughing. "It was good to see Hela brother, she is a mighty warrior." Thor was smiling like he'd just left a party. "We appreciate Asgard's assistance today how did you know we needed a hand?" Fury asked the warriors. "Heimdall was set to check on Loki to see to it he abided by the terms of his punishment. He saw Loki defending the Lady Althia and Thor had entered battle without us. He sent word asking if we cared to join them. We could not decline and allow Thor and Loki all the glory." Fandral answered "Whatever your reason, thank you. Agent Hill get this mess cleaned up." Fury said "Yes, sir." She relpied and moved off towards the nearest group.

"I have to ask, what was with the zombie horde?" Tony asked when he landed. Loki smiled with pride "My daughter Hela is queen of the condemned she has forbid me from entering her kingdom." He shrugged. "When my life was in jeopardy she felt compelled to act lest she find my spirit upon her doorstep so to speak." Fury look at Loki his face plainly stating that he didn't believe him "uh huh. You have any other children who would rather turn the tables against your enemies than see you?" Fury asked "Wait don't answer that I don't want to know." Sif was holding her side but grinning broadly Althia walked over and held out a glowing hand "May I?" she asked. Sif look at Thor and he nodded Sif stood up straight showing where a bullet cut through her side; it had passed completely through the warrior an attack by a hidden Hydra soldier after Hela had left. Althia laid her hand on the wound and Sif's eyes grew wide. When Althia removed her hand the wound was gone. "Your magic is everything Thor said it was. You have my thanks." Sif said with a small smile. Althia smiled and went to Fandral he was favoring his left shoulder. His eyes held a speculating look as he felt her power ease effortlessly the score in his shoulder. When she finished healing them she walked back to Bruce and Loki. Sif tuned to Fury "It is good to meet you Director Fury. Phil son of Col spoke highly of you when last we met. Tell me how has he faired?" Fury looked at her "Agent Colson is still running all over the planet with his team giving me a head ache as usual." He replied. "When next you speak, give him and the warrior May my greetings." Fury nodded. "I need to speak with my people for a few minutes. Thor."

Waving his hand to the others he walked off; Thor joined them after a minute. They discussed the incident between Althia and Agent Hill which was heated and made Jane mad enough she started cursing and hugged Althia despite the gore on her. "Thor, Althia can't stay here. Agent Hill has to rebuild the base. We have to get her out of their reach." Jane said. Bruce closed his eyes took a deep breath and looked at Loki then at Thor "Take her to Asgard. If the Allfather agrees to Loki and Jane going with her." Althia turned and gave him a shocked look. "Why? Why are you sending me away? Bruce, please I don't want to go!" she cried. The confidence she had shone dealing with Hela gone. Bruce folded her in his arms and held her close "I know how they found her. I figured it out in part when we were in the infirmary before the attack." He said into her hair loud enough for the group to hear him. "With this attack I'm sure now. Whenever she uses her powers I can feel it like a hum against my skin. Whatever her powers are they can be picked up by the same technology that detects gamma radiation. Until I can figure out a way to shield her from the sensors any time she heals someone she leaves a residue in the environment that can be detected. The more she does it in one area the more residue builds up in the environment around her. This base needs to be cleared director Fury. Don't rebuild; move. HYDRA knows what they are looking for and will come here looking again." Turning to Thor, Althia still in his arms crying "I know you can't answer for the All Father but talk to him. Explain what happened and ask him to let her stay until I can find a way to protect her without locking away her powers." He was fighting the urge to scream. He'd just found her and now he had to send her away to keep her safe. The same as always; he couldn't stand the idea of HYDRA chasing her till she stopped using her powers or they caught her and he knew that at some point they wouldn't be able to count on surprise visits from allies to save them. Loki had almost died today protecting her. Jane had been inside Starks plane if it had been hit she would have died. "Doctor Banner, your words are true and your sacrifice is noble." Thor said clasping the man's shoulder in his large hand "I have no need to seek my father's approval he spoke to me when Lady Althia found the Chitari worm." Thor said squeezed the man's shoulder. "That alone would have ensured her welcome in the halls of the palace but it was her freeing Loki of its influence that ensured her the eternal friendship of Asgard." Bruce looked into the bigger man's eyes and tried to accept his words. "Do not think that this is an indefinite separation. I am free to travel the realms and would be glad to escort her anywhere she cares to go, as would my bother." Thor's words slowly sank into Althia's mind. She could travel anywhere. "Here, I would want to come back. Often." She said sniffing as her hands continued clutching Bruce. He looked down at the woman in his arms his face losing the haunted look. "I'd like that, and it would give us a chance to test out any solutions I come up with." Bruce kissed her up turned face. "We old buddy, we come up with. I've got a team setting up the California tower for us already. So, when glow bug and reindeer games come visit it's easier to party." Tony interjected making Althia and Bruce laughed. "That's settled then, Ms. Foster I'll have my people contact yours and keep them informed as to the situation. I want the four of you off this planet before dawn. Do I make myself clear?" Fury said and watched as everyone agreed.

That night Bruce and Althia stayed in the mostly undamaged residential hall. Under guard of a full battalion of shield guards and agents. When they crawled into bed Althia began to cry again clinging to his chest. "Althia, don't cry. It isn't forever and once Tony and I have the California tower set up we can install shielding so HYDRA can't detect your presence. It won't be perfect but it will offer us some protection when you visit." He kissed her tears and lips. "Tony and I will be working to make you safe, and Fury is going after the man who held you. If either comes to completion then I'll cook you dinner the first day your back." He tilted her head to look into her eyes still full of fear and anguish "I've got a place in the woods up north on a lake, it's beautiful. We'll go there for a week." He whispered promises of their future into her ear until she silenced them with her lips. "You don't understand, I love you but there's more making me want to stay now." She whispered. He pulled back from her confused. "Did you hear what I said to Hela when we walked away?" she asked and he shook his head. "She made me realize that the men and women here are mine. My people, my family and now I'm leaving them. I'm not going to be here the next time someone gets hurt on a mission. I won't be here to heal and take care of them." She was heartbreaking in her loyalty and he loved her more for it. "I know but the doctors here are exceptional. Althia in the long run if we can make it safe for you to be here you can help more people than if you are constantly on the run. I know, I've been there." She nodded she knew he was right but she didn't like it.

She remembered her words to Hela on the battle field just as she was packing her music for Asgard. ' _If he is worthy Loki will be my king'_ she was confused by her own words. They were true and she felt that in every fiber of her being but she loved Bruce Banner with a hopeless abandon she couldn't and wouldn't fight. What did it mean for both to be true? She couldn't have them both. Would she give up Bruce when Loki was fit to rule? Would Bruce turn from her? How could she have told the Queen of Helheim that she would make Loki her king when she loved Bruce? How could he be her king when she wasn't a ruler of anything? She could almost remember something about it. Something important she was missing. Something from her past that she couldn't recall. ' _Jibana Meye_ ' a voice whispered in the corner of her mind but the sound of Thor calling to Loki distracted her.

She grabbed the bag she was bringing to Asgard. Loki and Jane assured her that she would be given appropriate clothing and necessities once she reached the palace. Jane had texted her things she might miss while they were there; things Jane had missed when she had spent time there. She had loaded an iPod with her music and some favorite videos, her perfume, the dance slippers and a gorgeous Indian belly dancing outfit went into a small box. It was from Dr. Amin; a gift to her. She had been learning belly dancing from her in the woman's off time. The other odds and ends fit in the bag around it. Bruce sat in a chair by the door staring at her. He wasn't sure he could walk her to the Asgardian's and keep his control so he told her he was going straight to Tony's plane and heading for California as soon as the bifrost closed. Seeing him she dropped her bags and stood there, every time she looked at him she found herself studying his face memorizing each line, curvy, and expression. "Bruce?" she whispered the question; he took deep breath. She walked over and straddled his legs. Just as she had done the first morning after they made love. She laid her head on his hair pulling his face into her bosom his hands traced up her legs over her body. She rubbed her cheek against his hair taking in his scent. She let herself forget what she was supposed to do and relaxed into him.

Bruce felt the tension ease out of her as she straddled his legs and they hugged. It was the moment she started purring that he knew she'd come back to him. It was the first time he'd heard her purr when she was fully awake and he let himself fall into the sound and scent of her for a moment. "You've got to go. Fury wants us all gone before sunrise." He remaindered her. She nodded in his hair. "I know. I want you to keep this." she said sliding her hand between them to show him a lock of her hair braided carefully and the cut end sealed with wax. He smiled up at her sweet face and kissed her softly. "Thor will let you know when we have the tower ready but it maybe a couple months. I want you to have fun and bring back happy memories from Asgard." He tapped her thigh and she got u stepping back as she listened to him. "I had Jane bring her camera so she can take pictures of all the stuff you guys see up there. It will give us something to do at the cabin." He said holding the lock of hair. She smiled "oh, you want to spend our week looking at pictures?" he tilted his head fighting the smile that kept tugging at his lips "Well part of it, maybe." They laughed together hugged again after got up. "Tell my angel I'll miss her." Althia said before she grabbed her bags, she straightened her spine, and walked away. It was the longest trip out of the building she's ever made.

Bruce watched from the window as she met up with the others. His eyes hardened when she was out of sight and a flicker of green showed. He wasn't going immediately to Tony's plane he hated lying to her but this was different. Once the base was clear Bruce Banner was going to let off some steam and make sure there wasn't anything for HYDRA to find the next time they visited. Clint would be on standby to pick him up when he calmed down.

Loki watched her come out of the building and the tears on her cheeks told him how much she wanted to stay. Jealousy had always had a strong hold on him and he was definitely jealous of the way she felt about Bruce Banner. When she got close Jane hugged her tightly. "We'll get you through this, and then you'll come back. Just wait Tony and Bruce will find a way." She said and all Althia could do was smile sadly. She looked with lost eyes at Loki and he saw her trust in him. It was still surprising that someone looked to him like that. Unconsciously he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand wiping a tear away with his thumb. He sighed she leaned into his hand and blinked hard. Giving himself a shake he turned and knelt opening the case that allowed her sword to be moved by hands other than her own. He stood and stepped back not touching the blade or the sheath. All three watched her put on the sword in silence. Loki could see the confidence it gave her and the strength she found having it close. It wasn't a part of the sword but her own sense of rightness with the blade that caused her spine to straighten her shoulders to relax as she looked at Thor and nodded. Thor gave her a brief hug before heading towards the bifrost clearing.

The warriors watched her come Thor and Jane on one side Loki on the other and Sif realized she looked and moved like one accustom to command and power. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun bowed to her unconscious of the action until they stood up. Her skills in battle displayed the night before made them respect her as a warrior but her healing made their esteem rise to a new level. Each was serious and there was no mocking in their motion or faces.

"Shall we go?" she said her voice calm and controlled but the tears on her cheeks made a lie of it. With a sharp nod Thor pulled Jane tight against his side and looked up. Loki took her hand and wrapped it around his arm with a gentle pat of his other. "Hold tight" he said "the passage is not always easy to adjust to your first time." She reach her other hand up and gripped his where it was laid on hers. "Thank you, Loki." She said just as Thor's voice boomed "Heimdall open the bifrost."


	19. Asgard

The universe is said to be a vast and wondrous place, full of rich beauty that is as deadly as it is exquisite. Separated by expanses of a black so deep and void of light the mind shrinks from it. Those were the words that Althia confirmed in the short dizzying trip through the bifrost. It was beautiful because of her education she knew it was deadly and she did shrink toward Loki; her mind clinging to him to fight to vast darkness from the voids between. Then they were out and Loki steadied her she didn't pitch forward like so many when they came to the abrupt stop. She smiled warmly at the question in Loki's gaze; squeezing his hand to let him know she was ok.

Jane was smiling watching when Althia took in the dome around her. She stepped away from Loki and turned slowly taking in the great gears and workings all golden around and above her. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Althia murmured the quote till she realized the golden figure in front of her was a giant of a man. "Welcome home warriors of Asgard, welcome as well Althia Sacmich and Jane Foster." He said in a bass voice deep and rolling as if it was the ocean. The warriors greeted the man in a friendly and companionable way that eased Althia's tension. Jane was beside herself with excitement. "Just wait, it gets better." She said grabbing Althia's arm. Loki and Thor laughed as the two women ran to the entrance at the far side. To stop in stunned silence at the sight of the bifrost stretching into the distance before them. The crystalline structure shined a shattered rainbow of hues. Althia's sharp eyes held the image and she watched the bridge seem to undulate with colors. Loki stepped up beside them wondering what Althia saw. "It's a circuit board but of light." She murmured to him. He smiled at her broadly before raising his arm to her. "May I escort you to the palace my lady?" he said; laughter in his voice and face. "Yes, you may. Just please tell me we don't have to walk." She replied smiling despite the ache in her heart she slipped her arm into his. He raised his hand to direct her attention to the side where two boats dipped and bobbed beside the bridge. Loki escorted her to the side and watched her face when she realized the quiet boats weren't boats but some sort of flying craft. She gasped when she saw the height they were above an ocean that fell off beyond the curve of the dome. "They are called faering and quite safe." Loki said as she watched the warriors toss the bags and their gear to the guards in the second boat. Each boat had two Asgardian guards in it one at the bow and one at the stern. The two in the boat Loki directed her too watched him suspiciously and it made her feel protective. Her mind settled into a role she didn't know was in her. "Would you help me Loki? I do not wish to appear a fool." She scowled at the guard in the stern emphasizing the word fool. The guard glanced at her, his eyes hardened, but he moved to help Jane. Loki laughed quietly in delight, he understood her motives. He jumped casually into the faering and turned lifting his hands to hers. Jane stumbled as she tried to hop into craft; she was caught in the guard's arms as Thor chuckled. Althia managed after seeing Jane's mistake to not send the vessel rocking; she took both of Loki's hands. He obliged her; slipping his arm around her waist when she stood on the gunwale and slowly lowering her into the boat. She exuded trust and confidence in him as she felt Loki's arm tense around her pressing them together when Thor when sent the faering pitching sideways. Jane lightheartedly joined her teasing him and the guards; unaware of her real intent. She hid the smirk from the guards by watching where she stepped as Loki led her to a seat near Jane. He could see the edges of the look on her face and he schooled his face to be calm and polite. No sign of his amusement to tell the guards his thoughts. The guards were unable to hide their mystification about the exchange when Jane treated her and Loki as friends. Slowly they began moving the vessel away from the edge of the bridge.

Thor called above the roar of the waterfall. "Loki, shall we beat the others to the palace?" Loki looked out seeing the other faering far ahead. "Stern or bow?" he asked his brother in an insouciance tone. "I shall take the stern." Thor replied his voice full of exuberance. With a twinkle in his eye Loki moved fluidly to take the till as Thor moved to the controls at the front. "Ladies please hold tight this is going to be marvelous." Loki called in a tight voice giving them seconds to brace before the vessel suddenly whined and shot forward. Althia cheered and hollered encouragements to them as they maneuvered the small vessel between exquisite rock formations and buildings that lay scattered between the giant city and golden dome. She gripped the rail tightly and stood bracing her legs against the rock and turn of the vessel the wind snatched her braid back as her voice soared joyously. Jane laughed and cheer along with her but stayed seated. In those short moments Thor and Loki brought them alongside the other craft; they slowed for a moment. Everyone in their boat waved to the others before they shot off. Althia watched the shocked faces turn to take command of their own vessel. Now she knew the race had genuinely begun.

Althia looked over her shoulder at Loki when they entered the city. He glanced at her and his smile acknowledged her own before his focus returned to steering them safely through the city. He was definitely enjoying the race, and the feeling of their speed enthralled her. People looked up as the two vessels raced over head. Althia stood her legs bending into the turns with the faering as the city zoomed by. Between Loki and Thor they maintained a speed those in the other vessel couldn't when moving around buildings and below or above bridges. Althia could hardly grasp one breath taking visage before another caught her eye.

Loki watched and listened as she roared praises at them. Her voice cut the wind with sweet tributes to his skill. With a sudden shift in speed the vessel cut sideways tossing Jane in the laps of the guards till Althia grabbed her and pulled her up. Jane smiled laughing righting herself and brushed her hair back one hand still clinging to Althia's arm. With a crow of delight they turned to watch the other vessel catch up. Throwing herself along the length of the faering as it stopped Althia hugged Loki "We won!" she boasted her face tilted into the sun her eyes still shone with exhilaration. He looked down at her his smile soft and confident "Did you have any doubts that we would?" He asked before suddenly lifting her from the deck and spinning her his laughter swelled from deep within his chest. Thor roared with laughter his arm around a grinning Jane as he stepped to his brother and held out his hand; Loki lowered Althia to her feet but didn't release his hold on her. With a resounding slap the two men grasped arms as the other vessel pulled alongside. Jane chuckled as she stepped to check that her equipment for damage. Althia pulled free of Loki and he watched her helping Jane a moment before Thor called his attention.

Leaning close to Jane's ear Althia whispered "Isn't it great to see them so happy? It almost makes this trip worth it." Jane looked over her shoulder at the two men exchanging friendly banter with those in the other vessel. She looked at Althia with a sharp nod of agreement. "The only problem is going to be keeping them out of trouble." Jane said and Althia burst out laughing. Thor looked confused and Loki gaze was speculative. She finished checking the bag she had in her hand chuckling.

It didn't take long for servants to come unload the faerings and begin toting the bags inside under the direction of a woman in a severe and plain gown with a large pendant hanging around her neck. Loki leaned down and whispered in Althia's ear that the pendant denoted a higher status among the servants. She nodded and thanked the woman. She watched the woman blush slightly and glanced nervously at Loki where he hovered behind Althia. With a general welcome she hurried off. Loki took Althia's arm and wrapped her hand around his elbow leading her to where Thor and the others waited at the massive entrance of the palace. Althia estimated twenty people could walk abreast through the gilded doors. Jane reached out and took Althia's other hand. "They are putting us in rooms on the same hall; I'll be close if you need me and I'm sure we have time to change." Jane said and Loki responded to the confusion on Althia's face. "Odin doesn't wants to present you to the council and court till just before dinner." Althia looked at them still perplexed. The sun was high in the sky over Asgard it had to be late morning or early afternoon. "It is a formal occasion and you are not dressed for it my dear." Loki told her. "It will take some time for the servants to prepare you for it. Do not worry it won't take long once we reach the throne room." She nodded and let Jane draw her away. She was tired and Loki could tell she was still confused but, he wanted her away before the unpleasantness he had to face began. With a subtle regret he stifled the emotions that bubbled at the back of his mind.

Althia wanted a nap but doubted that she would get one; she was aggravated and worried. It was a second before she realized Loki was the cause and he wanted her away and a little frightened beneath his calm even jocular behavior. She looked at him closely and ran back to him. Carefully she raised up on her toes and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Loki for everything." She stated her voice husky and appealing as she settled. She shifted her hand to his chest "You've been magnificent. I would have lost so much without you by my side last night." Her gaze tender and trusting. She turned leaving a softly stunned Loki behind her. Thor clapped his bother on his back grinning he'd never seen his bother so shocked. He knew more now than ever how alone Loki had always been among the court Althia's small gestures were having a profound effect on his brother and he hoped it eased the man's feelings of rejection. The women followed a servant to rooms that overlooked the city. Jane went into a room and left Althia to follow the servant alone.

Inside the room she was assigned three women were waiting. The first a plump rosy cheeked one looked her over critically; when her eye fell on the sword her face betrayed the disdain she was feeling. "I did not know Midgardian women were warriors? I was told you were a magical healer of extraordinary talent." she a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Women of Midgard may choose whatever vocation they choose, and I am a healer, it does not mean that is all I am." Althia asserted, she didn't like the woman's attitude. Too rude an introduction after SHIELD; it made her defensive and abrasive. She heard a very quiet giggle from one of the other women but schooled herself not to look and stir trouble. "I assume you are here to assist me in dressing?" she sniffed "I would like to bathe first as we were in battle last night and I arose early to leave. I am quite tired." Althea decided superiority would cut the woman's act short. Jane and Loki had already given her enough information to handle the servants. Shock registered on the woman's face and she bowed to hide her face. "Geth go prepare a bath for the lady while her measure is taken." She snapped turning to the other two women. "If you will step this way I won't be a moment taking the measures or your clothing." She said over her shoulder. Althia glided to the bed; a four poster with heavy curtains of an unknown material draped between the posts. Carefully she undid her sheath and laid it on the bed. "Tell me, how would the All Father react to such rudeness to his guest should I choose to tell him?" she spoke low and calm though she wanted to throw the woman out. In the silence that followed Althia began removing her blouse. In a chastised voice the woman responded "I meant no insult. I was told Midgardians were more casual than those of Asgard." Althia heard the rustle of cloth and looked back; the woman was kneeling stiffly on the floor. "I am sorry to find you misinformed. I forgive you; please rise. We have much to discuss and I will need your patience and understanding as you need mine." Althia thought Loki would be roaring with laughter if he heard her. Bruce would hide a smile behind his hand and have to cough to cover the laugh. That thought dropped her heavily on the bed, her eyes tearing up.

Folding her arms around herself she bowed forward a great wracking sob breaking her silence. The three women rushed to her apprehensively "My lady, what is this?" Geth asked. Althia looked at her; dark blonde hair twisted in a complicated rope and saw genuine concern on her face. With a cry of despair she collapsed into their arms clinging to them as her emotions tore her voice. "I had to leave someone precious behind." She closed her eyes against their reaction and confessed. "He couldn't come and…my people are in danger. I should be there." she choked on the devastation, despondence, and shame that was finally catching up to her. The women tutted and petted her comforting as best they could. All three found sympathy for her and respected the loyalty she had expressed. With a shake Althia gathered herself and pulled back. "I'm very far from the only home I have known." Her voice wobbled as she struggled for control. She wiped tears from her cheeks before sitting up straight and looking at them fully. "One of my most trusted companions is loathed and reviled before my eyes upon my arrival." Her voice grew tense with the memory. "I am over whelmed, please forgive me." She wanted these women to like her, she was alone and she hated it. The one who had been rude softened, "We have all known long journeys away from home. There is nothing to forgive. Come a bath will ease this." She professed with confidence and compassion.

She pulled Althia from the bed and showed her everything in the suite of rooms she was to have any time she was on Asgard. Last they went into a bathroom five times the size of the one she had at the compound. "Wow, it's superb!" Althia stopped in the door way. The sink basins were large shallow shells on pedestals made from some dark and richly stained wood. There was a shower like enclosure with several knobs that was lit by cleverly concealed fixtures. "Is everything Asgardian so beautiful it makes the heart ache?" she asked making all the woman beamed with pride. "This Palace is Asgard's pride and glory. So yes, here it is and here we see to it that it always stays." The other two women nodded in agreement.

Two hours later Althia was sitting in a chair with the third woman Mithrel, a honey complexioned woman with blonde hair so dark it verged on brown, lifting her curls and fusing over the tight twists and softness. A box had arrived with several magnificent hair pins sent by Loki. Metal filigrees in silver and gold were neatly lined up in slots, as well as some in a material Althia had never seen that were a variety of colors. Althia smiled as her hair went from simple utilitarian braid to a mass of visually loose curls surrounded by silver filigree combs starting at her temples and circling down and back that in fact didn't move once tucked in. Most of her hair was pulled up on her head but several coils dropping alongside her face and down her back between combs. The plump one Rayeth had altered her ideas for a gown to allow for the sword when she realized she couldn't lift the blade from the bed. Her lips pressed tight with the shocking knowledge of its origin.

When Althia turned to see the dress she was going to wear he jaw dropped. It was long bright blue with thick embroidery along the neck and hem as well as some silver embroidery along the hips that matched the bracelets Bruce had given her. The women had learned not to touch them. Althia had freaked out when they went to remove them and that was when they realized she had left her lover not family. The top of the gown was ribbed vertically and had hidden loops at the bottom to hold her sword belt discreetly so it seemed that the sword floated at her side. Once done at the council she would be able to store the sword in the closet of her room. The shoes were almost flat slippers with lacing to hold them on her foot. They matched the silver of the embroidery perfectly.

"Oh, my god its magnificent Rayeth, it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Althia gushed as she hurried to get in the dress. She danced in front of the mirrors to the women's delight beaming at herself. The full skirt allowed for full leg extensions and a flight of fancy made her pull her iPod out for music. Shortly she was doing pirouettes around the room leaping gracefully and spinning around the furniture. When she stopped the women applauded vigorously. She bowed with a slight blush. "Is that how Midgardians dance?" Geth asked "No it is a special form of dance meant to entertain, it is called Ballet." Althia asserted and that she was a novice in it by comparison to those who performed it on stages across the world. They tutted and told her she was wonderful.

It came time to meet Jane for the trip to the throne room faster than Althia realized and the women were happy and encouraging as she left her room. Rayeth paled outside the doorway. "Oh, do you know how to bow?" she asked cautiously. To answer her Althia dropped into a graceful and full curtsy holding the pose for a moment before rising with a questioning gaze. Rayeth smiled "You shall shame many ladies with that. Now go." They were assigned to help her dress and acclimate to Asgardian customs she'd be seeing a lot of them. She waved and moved to the door of Jane's room. Pausing to adjust her sword before knocking she froze as Jane's voice rose. "Stop that! No I won't. Get away from me with that thing!" Jane shouted. "Let go of me." Spurring Althia to slam the door open sword half drawn. Seeing Jane swatting at a woman who was trying to do her hair stopped Althia mid-step baffled. Jane looked at her and her jaw dropped. "Oh, my god!" She shouted running up as Althia sheathed the unnecessary blade.

Jane was wearing a heavy golden gown as long as Althia's. Her dress was decorated in red embroidery in a V down the bodice with matching at the hem and Jane was tripping to get to Althia. Smiling Althia moved to catch her as she stumbled over the dress. "Move your legs wider as you run or don't run and keep you steps small." she admonished her. "Thor will yell at me if you get hurt!" they laughed and complimented each other. Althia convinced her that letting the woman put her hair up wouldn't make her look pretentious. Keeping the woman to a simpler style she managed to get Jane done and out the door in ten minutes.

Althia had a bit of fun with the guard who was to escort them; he tried to pull her sword away telling her she couldn't carry it in the throne room. She lifted her arms and grinned as she let him try and take it. She laughed at his flush and told him she was sure the All Father wouldn't mind that particular weapon. Once he escorted them to the throne room he asked them to wait until they heard the summons and slipped off between the columns, eager to get away.

With a booming voice announcing them and the cracking of the doors the two looked at each other; Althia was uncomfortable without the assurance of Thor and Loki to guide her. "It'll be fine. I promise." Jane assured her taking her arm. Jane held Althia at a sedate pace as they moved with stately dignity towards the throne. Rayeth had given her a lot of advice and she remembered, plus the strong grip of Jane's hand supporting her helped Althia relax and her eyes devoured the vast and ornate throne room. When they were half way to the throne she caught sight of Loki and Thor. Something was wrong; Loki was jealous and very angry she pressed against the feelings as they hovered at the back of her mind. She held her smile by force of will and falling back on Angel's teachings and advice made her body move with Jane. Jane was grinning from ear to ear at the smug look on Thor's face. "Worth it isn't it." Jane asked quietly. Althia feigned enjoying the look the men gave them; cringing inwardly. When they reached Thor and Loki they paused, mostly because Althia made Jane stop from running to Thor by refusing to let her arm go. Loki offered his arm to Althia and Thor did the same to Jane as they came together. Althia swallowed as she slipped her arm into his. A wave of lust struck her body and mind clearing up the bewilderment she'd experienced when she first saw him.

"You look ravishing ladies; truly stunning." Loki complimented them quietly his voice hoarse. "I agree brother, it is a marvel they managed to reach us without a dozen marriage proposals." Thor rumbled in laughter. "I think Althia's sword intimidated them." Jane chimed in making them all chuckle quietly. Althia ducked her head to hide her face, taking a moment to adjust her skirt before letting Loki lead her to the focus of the room. All four stopped at the foot the curved stairs that led up to the golden throne, backed by two gracefully curved wings. Odin sat on his throne his confidence and the pride of Asgard radiated from him. At his right the spear of Asgardian Kings Gungnir stood in its post. Althia was all grace and smooth control, managed not to clink her sword on the floor as she curtseyed before Odin; Jane mirrored her in a careful curtsey. Loki and Thor dropped to one knee on each side of them fist over their hearts heads bowed. The four waited and after a moment Odin spoke.

"Rise, and be welcome all." He said in a voice deep and calm, held the authority of his years on the throne as his words carried to the edge of the giant hall. The four stood and looked up at him. "You stand before the court Althia Sacmich, Jane Foster of Midgard. Allies in battle and honored guests of my realm. Lady Jane your deeds and courage are well known among the nine realms welcome and well met." He waved his hand and Thor bowed from the waist before he took Jane's hand to lead her away. Odin watched them as Thor led Jane to a side enclosure with seats. He turned his eye back to the dark haired pair who looked like a mismatched set. She stood in blue and silver with toffee skin, her dark curls drawn up to mound above her heart shaped face, and eyes like flower blooms floating on a sea. Loki in his customary black and green with his fair skin shining like ivory. Loki had been denied his armor and Thor had refused to wear his in solidarity with his brother an act that had surprised the All Father and council. "Lady Althia Sacmich you have bloomed since last we spoke. The strength of your training is apparent." He stopped a moment staring at them and suddenly sauntered down the stairs the pair fell back to the floor as graceful and in time with one another. Reaching her he held a hand out to her. Looking up Althia hesitated before taking his hand. Odin stared deeply the eyes of a creature that defied all explanation as she blushed and yet stood still. Her eyes held an honest trust he hadn't earned. He nodded slightly and turned to Loki releasing her hands. "My son." He whispered and Loki looked up in shock. Swallowing hard, pain apparent in his eyes, Loki waited. Althia could feel the resignation and terror rolling through Loki like battling tides. Odin saw it too and leaned down to grab Loki by the shoulders and lift him up. Staring into Loki's eyes Odin addressed Althia. "It tells me a great many things." Turning he left Loki fighting the shock and suspicion that the king's actions caused. "Please," Odin asked. "Share with this court your reasons for arriving here?" She understood what he wanted by the tiny shift of his eye to Loki.

New Legends

She bowed her head deeply before speaking in a clear strong voice. "All Father I seek your guidance and protection. My gift has brought war and cost lives. If not for the efforts of the valiant men and women of SHIELD, the greatness of Asgardian warriors, your noble sons and the vital assistance of Hela Queen of Helheim even now I would be bound and at the mercy of men who know no honor and have never felt the hand of justice upon their heart." She began to weave a story that held the court silent.

Althia spoke of the loss of every memory to the decades she spent in her enemy's hands. Women cried quietly as she described the mind erasing despair that she felt as the decades past. Men grew angry at the mention of how eventually she had even given up asking for death as pain became her life. She told of the daring and bold actions of Black Widow who was the first of her rescuers to find her. She waxed long on Thor's part and his kindness those first weeks as she came to know a different world. She spoke of the patient, strength, and wisdom Director Fury and Doctor Bruce Banner showed whenever they spoke to her and their protection and guidance as she learned a new life.

The room dropped completely silent when she began to speak of Loki. She told of the strange and unexplained rage that took the agents when he arrived. She waxed long on the pain and suffering he experienced keeping the audience riveted as she drew out the first meeting between her and Loki; she prudently left out the part where he called her his queen. She spoke with fear and horror about the influence that forced her fragile mind to fear and run from the All Father. She sang his praises for the wisdom and insight he showed knowing that her actions and fears were not natural. With near reverence she captured the courts heart and returned it to the king as he saved her from the overpowering influence. She was very careful when she spoke of the fight to free Loki, adding significant effort on his part to break free of the worm Thanos had forced into his body. Loki stood staring at her lost in thought as the tale she told moved through the Asgardians like a breeze through grass. He humbled himself when she spoke of knowing his pain and fight to stop the action over which he had little control. She described seeing many battles from Loki's eyes including the one where he betrayed Odin. She described the rage and love that helped him resist the worm's command he kill the king. She stopped and in a voice that barely carried described the haunted memory of Loki laying the king in a golden bed and his fight to break from the worm who bound his tongue and steered his actions as he posed as king.

Odin walked to Loki and rested his hand of his son's shoulder in silent benediction of forgiveness and love. Althia wasn't done though, no she roared at the crowd as she spoke of his strength and endurance as he saved her from madness as the worm sought to enslave her by the same means he had controlled the prince. She brought the courage of a proud people as she made the announcement of Loki's torn, battered body, and tired mind rallying to her defense. She had them cheering as she described Loki taking command not only of his power but hers. She spoke completely honest as she described her struggle against the grievously wounded prince to escape the devil who had been housed in his body. The court bemoaned the fate of the woman and prince though both stood before them. They roar in pride for Loki when he protected her delicate mind from the destruction planned for her. She had them roaring and cheering when he forced the worm from his body with his will and their combined magic trapping it between her white light of healing and the rich green and gold of his Asgardian magic. She touched on the gift of his mother Asgard's beloved queen being key to his triumph. The event took on world changing proportions as Loki raised a manifestation of their powers raw strength. He struggled with the now titanic force but mastered it to bind the beast before destroying it utterly.

The final words she spoke told of a prince who spent the rest of his time protecting and teaching her. Giving the frail and broken creature who had only dreamed of death other things. He gave her hope, courage, and strength to fight. A prince who facing an over whelming opponent yet refused to give way and took wounds that would have killed a lesser man. She spoke of his teachings guiding her to defeat their enemy and the appearance of Lady Sif, the warriors three, as well as the unimaginably wonder that Hela's presence brought not only to the battle but to Althia's people.

With words she changed Hela's reputation and Loki's to something of honorable, self-sacrificing, bravery, and devotion. Thor came and stood beside his brother his hand on his other shoulder as Althia gave him his greatest wish. The love of his people. She spoke of his fight against the last remnants of the worms influence and the reason she trusted him above the massive might of SHIELD and trusted him when he said that in all the nine realms Asgard would be sanctuary impenetrable and unfailing. Looking at Odin she spoke in a voice rich with passion and ringing with loyalty and faith in Loki. "Allfather I seek you on his word alone. For despite all his teaching and his loyal defense I fear the enemy till sleep evades me. Allfather I seek shelter within your realm and offer the light and healing of my hand to any subject you command or ally in need. I offer my life in your service till my own calls me home or death brings me eternal sanctuary." her voice dropped. Odin noted that where she was bold when she spoke of others she still harbored doubt of her own value. Her voice a small plea from her heart because deep down she didn't feel worthy. Nor did she feel that she would ever receive peace from those that hunted her.

Standing tall Odin turned after patting Loki's shoulder and returned to his throne. "Lady Althia, you have returned my son to me, and brother to Thor. Stay and the might of Asgard will shield you. On one condition." There were murmurs many wanted to just give her sanctuary; the Allfather paused to hear his court react. "Loki has told me of your study of the healing arts of Midgard and your training under his guidance in sword and staff as he was trained. I wish you to continue those studies here with Loki as you teacher in the way a bladed warrior should be." Althia was stunned wordless she did the only thing she could think of; she dropped into a curtsy her hand to her heart. Tears ran down her face when she raised he eyes to the All Father. Wordlessly Loki fell to his knees boneless as he looked at the man who for so long he thought was oblivious to him as a son. He bowed his head his fist to his heart. Althia on impulse drew her sword and laid it across her hands. Head bowed she lifted it up the edge biting into her flesh as she bled to honor the king. The court gasped as she began to glow her emotions mixed with Loki's overwhelmed her control. Kneeling she offered her sword to Odin; a tribute not lost on the court. Odin rose and came down again to her. His large hand resting on the hilt and blade where it balance on hers. "Do you offer this sword and power to me freely?" He asked in a formal manner "Yes." she replied without looking up. "Do you accept whatever fate my judgement makes while you reside within my realm?" He asked her in a voice that rolled across the room with his power "Yes, my king." her voice a whisper that carried to those closest. "Then rise Lady Althia your services are accepted by Asgard. As ally and friend stand among us." With that Odin released the hold on her glowing hands and the hilt of the sword. He raised his hands to show his court that the blade would cut any flesh his hand bled freely. Althia stood and raised her illuminated hand to press palm to palm with his. Odin could feel her power reaching for his magic. It was a cautious brush that rolled along the surface of his magic. She shivered and Odin felt the wound seal over smooth. When she dropped her hand down he had only a small amount of blood on his hand. Althia's power had healed him. Loki and Althia stood before the king and all arms within the hall raised to welcome them. Thor roared a cheer and Loki was welcomed home as fitting for a Prince.


	20. Shadows over Homecoming

It was an hour before the throne room cleared and left the group with the king. Her words had changed a lot of opinions and left room for change in the minds of others. The opinion that mattered most was that of the man sitting on the throne. He was not a fool and though her story had the ring or truth he wanted those things left out. So with Loki and Thor's help Althia gave an abbreviated account of the events of the night sticking to the facts. Odin was especially interested in the arrival and actions of Hela. Loki tried to evade the topic but finally Althia snapped at him. "What are you hiding? You were amazing and brave and if you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't won my fight with that woman. Hela's assistance helped save every man and woman on that base. We might have lost ten times as many lives if Hela hadn't appeared when she…" the look on her face changed from annoyance to surety. "You called her didn't you? You called her because you thought you were going to die and didn't want me to be caught." She whispered the last part. "That's why you panicked when she came to me. That's why you told her no." He looked at her with a calm cold face but she could feel the turmoil inside his mind and knew. "Loki Odinson you haven't successfully lied to me in the entire time you've known me. Don't think you can get away with it now!" She forgot where she was as she remonstrated him. "Actually I did rather well after you finished chopping that hideous woman apart." Was his only response and that made her blush bright red. "Don't think I forgot about that either but you aren't going to sneak out of this, tell me yes or no. Did you contact Hela in any way in an attempt to get help to protect me or defeat the enemy that had attacked us?" she worded her question carefully her eyes intense and focused on him. "By the terms of my punishment I…" She held up her hand and looked at Odin "Does he do this with you? Ignore the question or babble as if he is incapable of a direct answer?" Odin chuckled she had grown into a formidable woman since he'd seen her. "Frequently." He said drolly. Thor couldn't help himself he laughed out loud and Jane snickered. Althia looked at the offended prince, "It was a yes or no question." She could feel his amusement turning to anger and looked down that wasn't what she'd intended. "Answer or I will probably come up with a worse scenario than the truth and you know it." Loki stared at her and once again wanted to smack her and kiss her at the same time. He agreed she would likely make a terrible assumption if left to her own devices. "No, don't look like that. Loki please, please tell me." She whispered her face softened glancing at him and she looked down chewing her lip. "Did you ask for help or does Hela have motives I don't know about?" With a sigh he responded "Yes, I did. Happy now?" she looked up at him and smirked "You have my thanks my lord I appreciate your cooperation." He threw his hands up making an inarticulate noise of frustration and stormed off to the laughter of his father and brother. "Tell me Thor has she always handled him so well? Even your mother was at a loss to get a yes or no out of him." Odin asked watching his second son storm off; Thor simply nodded. Althia managed to avoid telling Odin the question Hela had asked about Loki by skipping to the joining of their powers. She asked him how Hela had taken her power across the field to heal so many and leave the Hydra soldiers hurt or dying. He smiled "She can sense and be present at any death. Not wholly but in something that is more than a vision. She carried your power with her when she sent her magic out to see who was dying. I believe that the same reason you enemies could find you is how you achieve this magic." Althia was confused but she figured if she got Loki alone she could get him to explain it better. "Come all of my court awaits your arrival. You have a gift for tales child." With that Odin gathered the three and led them to the dining hall. Althia didn't see Loki at first he was surrounded by people congratulating him.

She smiled that was how it should be for him. Respected and treated with dignity he was calm and diplomatic. He felt her eyes on him and looked at her a warmth suffused his smile and she went to him as his attention turned back to those speaking to him. She didn't think about Bruce or what effect it would have on the people of Asgard. To see a woman change their second son into a man they could approach and respect was creating a fascination all its own. She didn't think about the way it would change things for her either. He was her friend and she wanted to stand by him and watch him enjoy the acclaim he had earned. So focused on reaching him without making a fool of herself she didn't notice the man in the shadowed alcove till his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into the corner out of sight. "Talented tongues have better uses from such a lovely lady. Why waste yours on that treacherous bastard?" a man with broad shoulders and brown eyes so dark they looked black in the shadows had her pulled against his body hiding her from the crowd. "What I choose to do with my tongue is not your concern." She didn't get to finish because he mashed his lips to hers, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. She was scared and at the same time furious she relaxed opened her mouth and when his tongue darted into her mouth she bit down as hard as she could. He snatched back blood on his lips and released her. Leaning back against the wall she used both legs to kick him in the chest with every ounce of power she could. He wasn't expecting such an attack and it landed him on his back sliding into chairs and people. She walked over to stand above him staring coldly into furious eyes. She spit his blood on his shirt before speaking "You tongue need better training, as do your manners. In the ways of a woman it leaves much to be desired." Loki was at her side the moment he saw blood on her mouth. He fussed over her and tutted at her, acting for all the world like she'd had someone spill a drink on her. His behavior got those close laughing at the man on the floor. Loki offered her his handkerchief and turned to haul the man off the floor. "My good man, you should know better than to try such things on a bladed warrior." Loki straighten the man's cloths roughly. "It would be wise to avoid offending her she's got shape teeth; among other things." With jokes and diplomacy Loki ease over the situation. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but seeing the man's bloody mouth and Althia's he was fairly certain he knew. Keeping a lid on his anger he turned the man away before taking Althia's arm.

Althia let Loki lead her out onto a balcony, the man's blood made her want to vomit and she was shaking, fighting the rage pouring off Loki. When Loki stopped finally she lost her control. "Is that what it is like between men and women here?" she was mad and scared. Loki let her rant and rave for a few minutes before he couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. She rounded on him "What is so funny, I get assaulted by some gorilla and you think it's funny!" she stormed over to him. He stood his eyes and face said one thing but his emotions were alarmed and suspicious; he grabbed her arm and snatched her against him holding her arms at her sides loosely with one arm and her head locked in the palm of his hand he kissed her.

She stiffened in shock till he spoke against her lips. "We are being watched be still." He breathed across her mouth. She stayed in his arms listening and trying not to enjoy his lips as in a very chaste brush of skin he grazed across hers. He stood up "You can come out now Ms. Foster." He said "Sneaking up on me isn't a skill you'll ever have." For some reason now he was mad. "I thought you weren't going to try and ruin Althia and Bruce's relationship? You couldn't even wait a day after we got here." Jane accused him. "I had hoped you really had changed but you're still a selfish, vindictive, opportunistic bastard." She was livid and completely wrong. "I know what you're doing. This is some dirty trick to get back at Bruce for beating you in NY." she accused him "Oh, really?" he said in cold mildness. "So glad you noticed; seeing as you spend all your time mooning of my brother. I'm surprised you don't wander off a cliff. Though that would be ever so satisfying to watch." He hissed at her. Jane Foster turned and stormed back into the dining hall. Loki was hurt, angry, and below it all sad. Althia touched his arm and he shook her off storming back into the dining hall himself. She stood there unable to decide what to do. This was new, Jane was wrong but Althia didn't think she'd listen to reason and it hurt that Loki had shaken her off when she just wanted to let him knew she understood but he wasn't in a listening mood. She walked over and careful of her sword sat on one of the benched around the balcony. She missed the compound, escaping to the infirmary would be a great thing right now. She picked at the embroidery around her waist and let herself think of Bruce's arms. She closed her eyes and pulled herself into the memory of his skin and smile. The little crinkle around his eyes when he laughed was real enough her fingers ached to cress them. She sat there and let the memory of his whispers comfort her till she could feel his arms easing around her.

' _Arms around her._ ' with a start she dove off the bench spinning to come face to face with Fandral. "Lady, why are you crying on a night for feasting and merriment?" he asked his face gentle. "Was it that oaf? You certainly seemed calm enough what you put him in his place." He tried to goad her into smiling "I haven't seen him thrown like that since he tried Lady Sif's patience." He chuckled infectiously and she grinned a little as she straightened. "There that's a little better. Come, sit and speak with me." He looked in the door and caught the eye of a server. He lifted two fingers and nodded when the server bowed slightly. "Lady, I promise you I won't be as foolish as Lord Gorminain. Just tell me what makes such tears." He stayed seated and let her think it over. Slowly she moved back to the bench. She couldn't sit on the open side her sword wasn't going to lay right. He saw her brow knit and saw her hand move to the sheath at her hip. "Ah," he said "allow me." He scooted over giving her the right side of the bench. "I understand the problems of a sword. The first weeks carrying one can lead to an odd assortment of problems." She smile gratefully at him and sat down on the open edge where her blade wouldn't tilt and jab her in the side. "There's a different style sword belts for state occasions. In the morning if you are agreeable I shall bring you one. They aren't fit for the battle field but perfect for day to day wear." He lifted the side of his tunic and showed her the odd hooks and loops that went around the sheath at his side. "I had no idea that carrying a sword would be such a problem. It isn't something I ever expected to do." He raised a sculpted eye brow. "You handled it well when Loki presented it. Did you think your training was …?" he stopped unable to form the question. She understood "How much do you know about what happened to me?" she asked quietly. "Only what you told the court. Is that not all?" he asked rising he walked no he almost danced over to a server who had brought two large goblets and plates. Taking the tray; he sent the man off before returning and setting the entire tray between them. "Tell me why your past has anything to do with your sword." He began eating keeping his eyes on her. Althia picked up a goblet and took a sip of the sweet potent wine. She hesitated but she wanted to talk and then forget again. Her room was large everyone should be safe from her. Staring into her wine she decided to tell him. "Eat first, most people lose their appetite when I tell them." She smiled slightly when she said that understatement. Fandral scoffed "That is not a weakness of mine lady. Speak and worry not about me." She insisted and nibbled at the food till he was mostly done. She told him that she had no memory of a time before she was a prisoner; all that Loki's had learned about her. Fandral was patent and quiet and at the end curious. "So, you are not mortal then?" She sipped her wine again before answering "No one knows what I am or where I'm from." He nodded and she drank the rest of her wine in one long pull.

"I'm not even close to being as strong as I need to be or even a whole person." She stated and he chuckled before responding "That I am hard pressed to believe." The look in her eyes stopped him cold "Fandral for two hundred years at least a man on Earth used every metal, every type of blade or device, or other means he could think of to try and cut me open. Every day without respite for the last seventy years I've been strapped to a table and butchered like an animal. Every day for hours on end I screamed." She wrapped her arms around her chest gripping her forearms tightly. "For a while I begged to die but I healed. It got to the point I stopped begging to die. Everything that was done to me. I heal." She whispered the last in horror as the memories started to flood her mind.

She came to with an enormous man holding her hands away from her body in a bruising grip on each wrist. A woman in a golden dress she didn't recognize was staring at her panicked. There was a golden blond haired man with a long mustache holding the doors to the balcony closed. "Get Loki! Now!" the man in front of her roared. She flinched back her breath catching in her throat. Someone she hadn't noticed slipped through a crack as the mustached man opened the door. There was blood on her fingers and she whimpered again. She couldn't remember how she got blood on her hands. Minutes ticked by and she stared at the strange people around her as the man holding her spoke. His words were familiar as was his voice but she couldn't place him.

A dark haired man tall and slender came through the door. He slowed as he approached her staring hard into her eyes. "Althia, do you know me?" he asked in a voice smooth and low. She stared at him blankly. He came and sat next to her leaning his face towards her as the big man let her go. She couldn't run something about him drew her. His lips touched her forehead moving with words and his power glided like silken ice across her skin. "Loki?" she made it a question. He slowly reached up and touched her face as he sat up right. "Yes little queen. Have you been making mischief again?" his voice was joking but she could feel his worry in her head. An echo she knew was him. "Loki!" she snapped out of the blackness and threw herself at him. He caught her in his arms and held her. "Yes, I'm here, you are safe." His voice caught s if he didn't know what he was saying. She cried in relief and let him hold her, wishing for her angel. Her heart ached for Bruce so bad she thought her chest would split. "Fandral make our apologies to the court tell them…that the battle and telling of the tale in the throne room exhausted her. Tell father I will speak with him as soon as she is comfortable." With those words Loki lifted her into his arms; a rage on his face that had made battle hardened warriors flinch in the past. Althia whimpered and fought against the anger he spilled into her. "Please don't be mad at me." She whispered and it shifted his mood enough for her to breath. "I promise you; I am not mad at you." He said and she felt his arms tighten slightly as she tucked her head under his jaw. "Thank you my prince." She whispered as she let the feeling of familiar arms and his scent comfort her. He wasn't Bruce or Tasha but he'd been willing to die for her.

Loki's long stride carried them to his rooms. She needed quiet and time to put herself back together. He slid her down speaking softly as he maneuvered her into his room. Cloaking them against prying eyes he secreted her away from the world. Giving her the peace she needed to gather her strength and calm before dealing with the court. She hadn't spoken the whole time just nestled in his arms her eyes closed her breathing careful and even. Loki had no idea what triggered her reactions but part of him blamed himself. He'd abandoned her in a strange, and for her, alien place. He went to lay her on the bed and her sword was still on her hip. "Little queen, your sword prevents me." He spoke to her as he set her on her feet. Passively she unbelted the sword and without touching in she lay it on the table. "I'd like some wine please." She asked and a small smile touched his lips. He nodded and went to the door. "Wine and a glass. Be quick I have no patience." Loki commanded in a harsh voice that always got quick responses. A servant turned and ran, well aware of who had spoken. She was still standing where he had left her. Staring out the window at the rising moons. "Althia?" he made it a question. She didn't look at him lost in thought. "My lady would you care to rest?" she looked at him holding his eyes. ' _What a vision even standing there in moon light lost in pain her sleeves torn she is exquisite_.' He thought as he approached her and directed her to a chair by the balcony doors. She looked at the chair blankly he couldn't stand her just passively looking where ever he directed her eyes. He wanted her to be herself unfettered by her past. Scooping her into his arms he took her out on the balcony. It looked over the gardens, fairly quiet during the dinner hour at night. She didn't struggle in his arms just laid her head on his shoulder inhaling deeply. He settled her in a chair and grabbed a throw from near the fire place. She watched him passively as he tucked it around her. He sat watching the moon rise.

"Did you know?" She asked quietly. "What happened sometimes at night when I was dumped back in my cell after…" she couldn't say the words again. He glanced at her, then back out over the garden his eyes searching every inch. "The dream, after you healed me. Yes. I saw some." He responded schooling his voice in a conversational manner. "Where?" she asked. He knew she wanted to know where she was that he saw her. "The cell was large empty and had cream walls. Was that where Thor and his Avengers found you?" he wanted to draw her out. Get her away from the cage she locked herself in. She touched her arms when she habitual would gouge holes in herself. "I kept myself bloody and stopped eating after that and they didn't…" she was quiet. Long enough for them to hear a polite tap at the door. She looked alarmed "The wine." He assured her. He stretched before walking to the door and taking he bottle from the man.

Loki poured her a glass and set it in her hand. "Drink, you need it." she took the glass and swallowed it without tasting it and held it out to him. He nodded and poured her a second then a third willing to let her get as drunk as she liked. The third she sipped tasting the wine slowly. He watched her tongue dart out to catch a drop on her upper lip and he had to fight his own inclinations; turning he sat briskly on the other chair. The bottle dangling from his fingers all but forgotten.

"They are so hateful to you here." She said surprising him slightly with the subject change. "I suppose so, I'm not an easy man to tolerate." He admitted. They were quiet music, soft and distant came from the direction of the dining hall. "You don't do well when people make assumptions. It's different." She defended him and it made him smile. She sighed listening to some sort of waltz, she hadn't heard it before but then she had very little music experience. The alcohol didn't take long to catch up with her. She hadn't really eaten all day; she wasn't used to it and she didn't care. "If we go back will you dance with me?" she asked him staring off. "If I recall you do like to dance." She smiled remembering the party and her drunken escapades outside the residency hall. "Yes, I learned watching videos on the Helicarrier. I loved watching and it wasn't difficult to duplicate. Well except the part when I had to stand on my toes for the ballet." She finished her wine and held out the glass. He filled it again, "At this rate we are going to run out" he said tipping the bottle to his lips. She smiled around a giggle at him and he smiled back around the bottle.

They were quiet for while she finished the glass and stood swaying to the music. He watched her move for a while before rising and taking her hand. He set the glass on the rail before she settled in his arms and he took her through the dance. She flowed where he wanted and they didn't see the group of warriors below watching them. Fandral smiled salaciously "I see our prince has found a lady to partner." He quipped to his companions. Quietly the three pulled back into the shadows as Loki danced the petite healer.


	21. Asgard in a New Light

"Take me back I want to dance with you where everyone can see." She whispered to him. He chuckled "What are you trying to do, gather suitors or chase some off?" His arm tightening possessively as they danced to a corner of his balcony. "No, I want them to see you like I do. Graceful, regal, controlled, and wonderful. I want them to know that I am not here to entertain them when they disparage you." She tried to explain and Loki shushed her as the lift dropped them to the garden below. He swung her out and off the platform moving with her towards the light of the dining hall. She twisted out of his hands and began pirouetting around him giggling as he smiled. They danced up the stairs to the other guests as a new song began. She didn't see the crowd part for them. She didn't care she danced with him letting Asgard think what they wanted. When he spun her out of his arms she danced alone leaving him standing watching as she moved around him. Loki noticed the end of the chatter as she stole the attention of the room. He spun her down over his arm dipping her back and she curved back her head, arms and the tips of her toes arcing over the floor. Loki was toying with the crowd; she didn't know the spectacle she was making but he did. She balanced on his arm her entire weight trusted to him. A group of women began babbling as he raised her to stand. With classic steps he moved her through the rest of the dance. One moment together the next she improvised around him just a moment of free movement before she came back to him. When the song ended she was arched back as he bowed over her body. Thoughts of toying with those who stared aside he was enjoying himself.

As they stood the room exploded in applause. Several couples came forward and complimented them; Althia let Loki do the talking. She wished only for another drink. Fandral eased up as if he heard her thought: he carried two glasses and handed one to each. "You make us look like a group of children. I had forgotten how well you moved on field and floor." The mischief in his eyes was a warmth good humor. "You'll give the lords a hell of a time getting their wives to settle for one or two dances now." Loki laughed and sipped his wine. Althia watched, her eyes taking in the room with a casual glance. She stopped at the king; he was watching her his eyes held the mystery of his thoughts carefully locked away but somehow he made her nervous. He dipped his head slightly to her and she assumed it was a compliment. Before she could react she was turned around Loki's body and hidden from sight. She remembered her sleeves had holes in them and looked at her arms. Loki knew what she was looking for tucking his head into her hair "Can't have such a grand performance marred can we now." His magic; she'd forgotten how easily illusions came to him.

She danced a few more times though not like she did when she was with Loki. He had worked with her long enough in training to predict her moves and she was the same with him. Many of those that partnered her asked about Loki and his position with SHIELD others seemed to be more interested in Thor. She was drunk but still she kept her comments about earth SHIELD and herself limited and vague. "A dance before the night ends?" a deep voice asked from behind her. The stunned face of her dance partner was a double warning; the voice itself had her heart fluttering. She turned her eyes widened at the king. Odin King and Allfather of Asgard whirled her away from the man. Without thinking about it she automatically responded to his direction. "You would make an excellent match for my son." Odin said as they moved. "Thank you my lord." She said confused. "It has done him well having met you." His eye was boring into her. "I hope so; though it nearly killed Loki defending me." She replied Odin nodded "Such a death would have earned him Valhalla." She stared in shock at the king. "It is our way child. Death in battle is to be received with great honor and glory in the halls of Valhalla." He paused and his head turned slightly as he examined her face. "This realm is in need of a king and queen who together hold all that is good and honorable. My wife Freya was everything a queen should be." He said and Althia was too befuddled to understand the cryptic comment. "There will be a new king one day and his queen should be every good thing his is not. Wise if he is foolish. Calm if he is known for rash action. A balance that ensures a long and peaceful reign." Struggling against thee wine she took a slow breath before replying. "I hope that day is long in coming. The people would mourn your loss to them regardless of how it came to pass. You are loved by many, even those who cannot seem to show it properly." He smiled gentle and stopped dancing. Stepping back he bowed to her and led her back to Loki.

Jane saw the tenderness on Loki's face as he looked at Althia while they danced and she couldn't believe she'd missed it. She felt stupid and embarrassed. Thor took her hand in his "I know my brother has many faults. I am well aware of our past with him and his actions but I do not think he could bring himself to harm her or cause her grief." He paused a look of concentration on his face "Jane am I blind? Is he deceiving me again?" he looked down at her and she looked up. "No, I think you saw it before the rest of us. He is in love with her isn't he?" she asked. Thor nodded "I have seen that look once before. It was long ago and he was different after the woman left him. Crueler, more determined to have the throne." Thor replied. He wanted his brother happy but not at the expense of his friends. He sighed "We must be strong and hope that he is content in what affection she has for him." He shrugged off the line of thought. "Would you care to dance?" he asked changing the subject. He waited till she took a deep breath and nodded. She didn't tell Thor about the terrible things she'd said to Loki before. Together they danced and Jane bit her tongue she was polite and friendly even though she wanted to hide and yell at herself.

Althia watched the king with all the confusion from the wine and his words bottled up. She burned through another bottle of wine without thinking about it. She felt herself yawn and quickly covered her mouth. "Loki," she said looking at him till she had eye contact. "I'm getting sleepy." He nodded understanding after a moment's thought and eased her through the process of leaving. He walked her to her room in silence for a while catching her when she stumbled. "Ah, there it is the drink has finally taken your grace." He laughed tucking her against him. "That's ok, you'll made sure I don't make a fool of myself." She waved her hand negligently. He raised an eye brow at her casual speech. "You know what your father said?" Loki shook his head. Slowly as the large quantity of wine ate her self-control she stumbled through the weird conversation. "So is he asking me to marry him, Thor, or you?" she finished. Loki wasn't sure she had the conversation in order or even remembered it completely. "I hope so." He said leering at her suggestively. "To which?" she gasped wide eyed he just laughed.

When they reached her room she leaned against the door facing him. If he opened it now she'd fall, it was very tempting till she spoke. "Are you in love with me?" he looked into her unfocused eyes suspiciously but found nothing but a mild curiosity. "Who in all the court isn't after your dancing?" he evaded her with a laugh. She giggled, "Oh silly, that was for you!" she tapped his chest. "Oh really, how is that?" He pulled her against his chest enough he could open the door. "If I have to dance and sing your praises the whole time I'm here these people will stop treating you like an aggravating habit of Odin and Thor's." She said spinning out of his arm and into the room. She hummed as she struggled with her dress. Loki laughed and sat in a chair thinking about her words. She wiggled around trying to figure out the dress. "Ugh!" she turned to him a focused look on her face. She lengthened her legs swaying up to him on unsteady feet "Loki," she pleaded "Help me." She placed her hands on the arm rest leaning down to be inches from his face. He sighed "Up, turn around." he commanded. She stood and pivoted between his legs. Not her best idea she ended up across his lap. "By the gods woman you are not making this easy on me." Loki shouted she slumped back across the arm rest looking at the room upside down. "I like your room better." She said ignoring his comment. Loki stood up with her in his arms and took her to the bed where he dumped her unceremoniously on her face. She squeaked. "Did you just squeak?" He asked holding a laugh. "Nope" she replied through the thick coverlet. "Liar" he said as he undid the clasps she couldn't figure out and unlaced the dress. She was quiet, still and started purring. Loki listened stroking the soft skin between her shoulders. He watched light trail after his fingers under her skin. His admitted later that he probably should have run when she started purring. He slid the sides of the dress over her shoulders and traced patterns in the light and her purr humming along his skin. She arched her back up into his touch her head swaying with his touch. It was fascinating seeing her body and power react to him. ' _Oh how simple it would be to have her now._ ' He thought as his eyes followed his hands. He wrapped his long fingers around her making her gasp finally stilling the purring that distracted him. It freed his thoughts enough that he heard other voices were coming down the hall. Quiet at a breeze he stood and she flopped on the pillows her dress bunched around her legs. Running a finger up the back of her exposed leg he made her giggle. "Althia?" Jane called through the door. Loki made himself vanish as the door opened. "Here" a hand waved from the bed. "Help" she slurred. Loki stepped back and moved towards the still open door as Jane and Thor came to investigate the bed. "Oh! Thor out!" Jane said she turned and pushed him backwards from the bed. Loki slipped out the door and left for his room a smile on his face. It was very interesting when she got drunk much more fun that he had with anyone else. He was in his chair with a light on by the time Thor opened his door. "Brother, are you here." Thor asked and Loki looked up from his book with a raised eye brow "Yes, is everything alright?" Loki asked calmly and curious. "Yes," Thor responded with relief. "I just wanted to wish you a good night." Thor half lied. "Ah, well good night brother." Loki said without rising. Thor walked over a knot in his brow. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and relaxed when he hit a solid shoulder. "You looked very happy this evening he continued." Loki was looking at his bother like he didn't know him all of a sudden. "Yes, Althia is a wonderful dance partner." Loki chuckled settling in for the pending conversation. "Though I would prefer not having to carry her to her room at the end of the night." Carefully he closed and set his book aside. "She was most insistent I leave the servants be when I offered to have someone help her get ready for bed." He grinned mischievously at Thor. "Would you care to wager on her still being in the dress come morning?" Loki got his brother chuckling and grinning. "No, brother I cannot take your money. Jane just chased me from Lady Althia's rooms. Apparently she manages partially and got trapped in the rest." Loki burst out laughing "Now I wish I had stayed!" the men laughed for a moment. "Good night Loki" Thor said leaving. "Good night, Thor." Loki replied to the closed door a smirk on his face.

Althia woke the next morning when the drapes of her bed were shaken vigorously apart. She started with fright before she remember where she was. "Good morning my lady." Rayeth said and disappear. Something smelled really good and it dragged a naked Althia from her bed. She plucked at her hair where the pins and combs were tangled to sudden dead silence. Rayeth came back from the wardrobe with a robe and last night's dress in her hands. The embarrassing exchange that followed was not the best part of her morning. Apparently she had lost the nightgown when she got dressed for bed. She couldn't remember last night from about half way to her room. She had no idea how she got out of the dress. She was eating while Mithrel carefully took her hair down and Jane came to check on her. Jane told her about her dancing though she remembered a lot of it and gave her a run down on finding her half in half out of the dress stuck on the bed. She remembered a touch and assumed it had been Jane. Jane told her they were going to the healing hall to have a physical done to see if they could determine her origins promising she'd stay. It wasn't long before she was bathed dressed and moving confidently down the hall with Jane. "Oh um, Loki sent word that your sword was in his room and you could retrieve it whenever." Jane said. Althia took the chance when it presented "You were wrong." She said quietly; Jane looked at her sharply then down at the smooth tiles. "I know" she replied looking at the floor as she chose her words. "I saw the way he looked at you while you were dancing. He's in love with you." Althia stopped dead in the hallway "He's WHAT!" she shouted in shock. Jane blushed her eyes locked o to the wide eyed shock that contorted Althia's face. "I thought you knew." She replied. Althia blinked and continued down the hall thinking hard. They talked for a while but Althia wasn't paying attention; wholly dedicated to seeing her relationship Bruce through till he didn't want her anymore she didn't have a clue how to handle Loki.

The healer's hall were very different from what she expected. Cool airy rooms with a large pool in the middle of each room. She was disrobed set under a variety of things all of which made the healer woman frown. When she was told they wanted a blood sample she looked at Jane in a panic. Jane took her hand and started talking about her work. Any topic to distract the woman from the needle coming at her other side. She flinched when she felt the prick but stayed still counting her breaths studying Jane's face. Jane leaned close "Loki's definitely got a thing for you." Which was enough to get Althia through the process. When it was over she looked at the first bottled sample of her blood. It glittered, oddly. Not like when she cut herself but different. The healer was holding it up to the light watching the fluid move and swirl in the vial a strange tracing of glow in it till it faded and was just blood. Everyone had been staring and was startled. "Hmm interesting. Go about your day I will send word what we have the answers you seek." The healer said briskly. Jane and Althia shared a look as Althia got dressed.

Loki was arguing with someone when they arrived. "No, I will not be manipulated into ruining everything." Odin came out of the room his face red with anger seemed to flex and shift in the light. Jane pushed Althia behind a column and muffed her till the king was gone. Nothing she'd seen felt right. They looked at each other eyes wide for a minute "What was that?" Jane whispered when her mouth was free. Althia just shook her head she didn't know. Something crashed in Loki's room and Althia was gone Jane stumbled away from the pillar when her weight was suddenly against air. Althia darted down the hall and burst in to find Loki smashing his room. "Loki!" she shouted but he didn't hear her over the sound of his draped being torn from their rings. Jane screamed at him from the door. When he turned both women knew he didn't see them but something or someone else.

Althia jumped in front of him when he charged at Jane and he swung his fist at her. She dodged and yelled at him inarticulately his rage like silk against her mind. The moment his hand grasped her arm the fight was on for both. They attacked each other her on the defensive, as she struggled against the alien emotion, him in a fit of blind rage. Jane stood in the door watching thunder struck till a servant came to investigate. She stopped them before they saw anything "Get Prince Thor NOW. He's in the training grounds!" the servant turned and vanished at a run.

Jane watched Loki and Althia fight and it made her nauseous. Loki had gone berserk. Tearing at the drapes when he became tangled he resorted to teeth to free himself. He growled when Althia knocked him against a wall and charged at her before the dust could settle. She in turn ran at him and slide into his legs bringing him down hard on the stone floor. He was up in a second pouncing on her but she was ready and used her legs to throw him off and against the bed. The fight moved back and forth across the room. Loki had lost his skill as a tactical fighter and jus brawled. Althia moved like a predator lower to the ground hissing and growing but avoiding most of his attacks. They blooded each other a dozen times but she healed and he was Aesir. Her power was flickering and flashing in her body but her eyes and head stayed glowing as she fought off what she knew was a foreign influence on him. Neither of them saw the 5 warriors enter or heard Jane calling for them to stop. Both were over powered by the warriors with Thor and Volstagg literally sitting on Loki. Fandral ended up in a heap on the carpet as Althia's power flickered out and her eyes took on the surge of Loki's madness. Sif and Hogun corralled the growing and hissing Althia in a corner. "Calm yourself!" Sif bellowed at the woman. Jane ended Althia's strange behavior by throwing a pitcher of water on her. The shock broke the battle madness and brought her to her senses. She took a deep breath and stood up pushing Loki's rage and blood thirst aside. "I'm alright." she said as her body healed the last of her wounds. Her dress was barely on her body tattered and hanging on a wish. She crossed her arms and held it in place while she walked to Loki who was still pinned and fighting.

She knelt "My lords hold him. His mind isn't right." she raised her hands above the frothing madness twisted face of her friend. This was different than anything she'd experienced before. She could feel his magic green, and gold hovering near and something else similar but flickering red and blue hovered around his eyes, mouth, and ears. The light flickering and dancing beneath her skin she tried to force the poison and foreign magic out. He growled and roared and she expanded her power fighting against the echo of his madness. His face came up and brushed her hands. "Loki, help me!" she screamed as she felt the madness that had taken him take her as well. ' _All die.'_ Was her last thought.

She woke the first time to Odin's face. "I had not expected you to require our aid in healing child." His fingers were a faint flutter against her cheek. "Thank you for saving my son; once more I am in your debt." She tried to understand his words but something inside her was different she was in pain. She struggled against it and found madness beneath the surface and the rage of the berserker filled her. Odin watched the madness return again and pressed her mind back into oblivion.

"An empath, as you call it, of her caliber should be trained better than this. The madness could have had them kill each other before turning on the palace." Someone was prattling on near her; she moaned as her body reminded her she was seriously injured. "Hey it's ok." Jane said touching Althia's very sore forehead. ' _Why do I hurt so badly? I shouldn't hurt like this._ ' she thought. "Can you release her power now she awake." Jane asked. "Not until we determine if she has maintained her sanity." A man said; Althia opened the one eye that she seemed to have control over. It was blurry for second and cleared. "Jane what's wrong with me. I hurt everywhere?" she said in a whisper. "It took more to stop you and the guards weren't gentle like the Sif and the warriors three who were still trying to hold Loki. You got beat up pretty bad and the healers have suppressed your power somehow so…" Jane wasn't happy about that last part. "Loki?" Althia asked. "Don't worry." Jane said before looking over her shoulder. "Release her powers NOW. She's fine." Jane ordered. A strange tingling all over her body and Althia felt her powers flash free; she was healed but it was a wild uncontrolled healing. The light jumped out of her in a nauseating rush. She felt a wind of chaotic emotions and pains great and small before she could reign it in again. "That is normal when a magic is suppressed and will not happen again. She can begin healing now." The other voice said.

Althia sat up wrapped from neck to foot her eye covered in a bandage. Loki was right in front of her floating in the pool she had seen earlier. He looked like someone had beat him with a truck, cut him open and stitched him back together. "What's wrong with him?" Althia asked thin man who was wearing a white robe. "Prince Loki was grafted with several unknown devices during his time under Thanos. The devices have been removed as has the potion that caused him to go berserk. It will take time for him to heal but he should make a full recovery." The healer was a pompous jerk and Althia didn't like him at all. "Like hell he's staying like that!" she snapped slipping off the bed and dragging the sheet around her naked body she clawed the bandage off her face. The healer looked like a fish out of water. "You cannot be healed that fast." He gaped at her and settled for offensive superiority. She looked at Jane who was giving the old healer a dirty look. Jane glanced at Althia and saw an evil smile there. Jane grinned as Althia dropped the sheet and slowly turned. Her body had been a battered and broken mess was now pristine. The healer choked at her unblemished flesh; the audacity of her flashing him broke his self-control and he fled to the sound of both women laughing. "I tried to tell him you would heal if they stopped suppressing your power but they didn't believe me. Apparently even here healing that much takes time." Jane said as she helped Althia into the pool. It tingled and effervesced around her body but she ignored it. The cuts and surgical scars were much smoother than the ones she'd seen done by SHIELD before but he looked like hell as she eased up to him. She had just laid her hands on him when Thor, the warriors and three healers entered. "Wait" Thor shouted but it was too late her power rose eagerly to her skin. the light blinded everyone for a few moments.


	22. Waking the Jibana Meye

Althia was full of her power and touching Loki's bruised and stitched body while the healing waters of Asgard reflected and amplified the light.

 _"_ _You are Jibana Meye now." mama said and smiled at her over the head of Asuet._

 _"_ _I love you." a man was said sweetly. "I love you too but I can't you'll die." she replied softly touching his face._

 _"_ _When?" a plaintive whine tinted the voice of her daughter as she begged._

 _"_ _When you stop being naughty." a young man laughed and picked the girl up. "Baba I want it now though? I'm not naughty now."_

 _"_ _I need you no one else understands!" she said and listened as her mother chuckled._

 _"_ _Mom make him stop!" Asuet cried and Althia called for her younger son to leave his sister alone._

 _Footsteps running down sandstone halls, the sound of someone breathing hard "Children run; now! To the river."_

 _Screaming coming from everywhere "Momma, Momma!" a child's panicked voice rose above the chaos. Not hers but a child in such distress tore her heart._

Loki held her face above the water; no one would get in the water with them as the waters were swirling in agitation from no source and emitted the same glow she did when she healed. Loki's black hair curled down his neck and dripped light. Thor was holding a crying Jane against his chest even as she fought him. She had started to jump in the water when it was clear that Althia was below the surface and unconscious. The waters had turned white with her light the second she touched Loki with her power. He'd woken screaming into the air her name pounding into his ears by a handful of voices. A glance down told him why there was such a panic. He stood now the tiny body in his arms slowly coming out of at the water. Althia started sobbing softly water dribbled from her lips bubbled out of her throat and he couldn't hear her words till his ear was nearly pressed to her lips "run baby, just run…I'm here. Let them go…please no...My babies my babies." She shuddered and her skin went cold as he lifted her out of the water. He dragged her to the surface as she coughed clear her lungs.

Her skin was hot to the touch at first as if her light was a fire within her. He lifted her slowly watching to see if there was any reaction to leaving the water. As soon as her glowing skin was free of the water the light that had been coursing in undulating waves through it evanesced. She cried in great choking, heart rending gasps her only words "My babies! My babies!" Thor cleared the room and let Jane help Loki get her out of the now quiet water. Wrapped in a robe, Loki sat with Althia as she tossed and turned. She was asleep deep in the recesses of her mind where some things that she had hidden from herself still existed.

Those who visited listened to strange conversations in a language none of them spoke. Sometimes Althia spoke with authority and command and others in a hushed whisper, giggling as if to a lover. She was holding conversations that much was obvious to anyone. Jane listened for a while after she had changed and arranged for her equipment to be brought to the healing hall. "She's remembering something!" she shouted. Thor and the others jumped. "What do you mean?" He asked staring at the almost coy look on Althia's face as she whispered. "In the notes Dr. Banner gave me. It said she doesn't dream she remembers things. Kind of going over her memories sorting and reviewing. This is what he meant by she never forgets anything because her mind doesn't work like a normal person." A woman in healer garb was staring at Jane. Shock and some hidden knowledge on her face. "What?" Jane asked the woman and was surprised when she scampered out of the room without answering or bowing to her prince. Jane shook her head confused before continuing, "It's some form of Asian language but some of the words sound almost Egyptian when she speaks. Does anyone know where she was first taken prisoner?" Thor looked at her confused. "No, does it matter so much?" he asked leaning against the wall. "On earth different places developed different languages. I can recognize it but I don't speak it." Althia laid unresponsive to any of the attempts to wake her the healers used; Jane got worried. "If we knew what she was saying it might help." Jane said to the room. It took over an hour for Jane to compile the data she had gathered. Giving it to Thor in two different flash drives she told him. "One for Tony and Bruce and one for SHIELD. Don't let SHIELD get them both." Thor was sent for a translator and to deliver Jane's data while Jane stayed with Althia.

Odin and Loki had a very odd conversation while Jane was examining Althia. Someone posed as the All Father with an illusion good enough to fool Loki or had using a shape shift had paid a visit to Loki. This individual had tried to order Loki to kill Jane Foster thus severing any association with Midgard. They then couched the situation in such a way as to get Loki to drink with them introducing a delayed magic until Loki threw a fit. Which was guaranteed when he thought his king wished him to assassinate his brother's lover in order to secure Althia in Asgard permanently. In the end Loki and Odin were of a like mind; someone was playing game in the court of Asgard. Odin left to order inquisitors brought in to investigate. As he was moving towards the throne room a healer came to him respectfully but in a highly agitate state. "My, lord I come bearing news of the Midgardian woman." Odin watched the healer and signaled them to come closer. "My king, I was in the healing hall assisting Jane Foster and Prince Thor when they were discussing the reasons for the woman's strange speech. The woman is not of Midgard but likely Vanir." The healer waited while Odin considered this information. "Tell me how you came to this reasoning?" the healer brought up how some of the Vanir notably common legendary ones who rose to eminence were known to never had fanciful dreams but instead used their sleep to further their studies and contemplate various subjects. Odin listened patiently to this and agreed that it was common among the Vanir. "My king the woman Althia Sacmich does not dream. Jane Foster claims she remembers when she sleeps." Odin thanked the healer and bid them hold their tongue until it was confirmed. He didn't want whoever was determined to keep the woman on Asgard having any more incentive.

Loki spent time in the lore library waiting for his brother's return. Long before there had been a great deal of comings and goings between the realms. Wars had been fought won and lost on all the realms and each on inevitably left behind some from both sides. Midgard in particular was a much chosen battle ground for the other realms due to its central location. He had meant to make a list of those possibly left behind who might fit the image of who had held Althia. This seemed an opportune time. So much had changed for the prince since Thor retrieved him from Jutonhelm. All his experiences, since he came from the dark trenches, had been much more to his liking than in many of the centuries before. Servants, guards, and warriors alike now treated him with respect on Asgard. The women looked at him with lust not for adventuring with the god of mischief but as more than a casual dalliance. He had long lost interest in courting any of them but it was gratifying none the less. Yes, Althia had been a wonderful ally and friend to him in a way he had seen Thor treated for the vast majority of their long lives. Loki let go his reflective mood and focused his mind on the task of searching not only for Althia's elusive enemy but also for possible enemies of his own who would seek to maneuver him into killing Jane Foster.

Jane was worried when Thor did not return by night fall. He had been gone hours and Althia wasn't responsive enough to eat. The healers didn't understand the concept of intubating her to force food and water into her body. They started treating her more like she was Asgardian than human and it made Jane wonder what they knew. She checked on Althia quickly before she quietly moved out of the room and across the next listening. It wasn't difficult if she kept he skirt under control because her shoes were soft soled and well padded. She didn't hear anything from the door to the hall and no one was on the small balcony lift that took people to the gardens inside the V of the palace. When she eased into the next room she could hear voices. Walking to a section where she could hear them without being observed she found a vantage point that over looked the city.

"Are you sure the information is correct?" The elder healer Althia had shocked said. "Yes, my lord healer. Jane Foster had no doubt that she does not dream but instead remembers." Shuffling and pacing as someone muttered. "If she is Vanir what bloodline could she come from? None have been to Midgard in centuries. Not since the Juton wars and the treaties of autonomy." Someone was moving a chair around in the next room. "Sit my lord healer. I will get you refreshments." Then another voice a woman, Jane thought maybe it was the one who'd drawn Althia's blood, said. "Vanir and Axi-Tun do not mix. There have never been a cross between the blood of our people and theirs. It simply doesn't take." Jane jumped in shock and moved quickly and quietly back to Althia. She needed to think and most of all she needed to contact SHIELD. There had never been any mention of Althia being completely alien. Now she was completely alien and of two races who couldn't breed. The information was vital but had been hidden. She wondered how long they would try to keep her in the dark. She sat on the balcony where she could see Althia who at the moment was sleeping muttering in that strange language. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she was kissed. She jumped and rubbed the sleep from her eyes to find Thor squatting in front of her his big hands gently rubbing her cold arms smiling. "I brought friends." He said before leaning forward to kiss her again. "When did you get back I was getting worried?" she asked hugging him as he stood lifted her out of the chair. "Director Fury delayed me as did Doctor Banner. They both had many questions about her that I could not answer. Come." He said taking her hands from around his neck and leading back to Althia where a familiar set of shoulders was leaning down listening while writing as fast as he could on a note pad. "Eric!" she gasped and he looked up smiling before he focused on what Althia was saying. "He's been like that since the second he got close enough to hear her." Another said, this one calm and controlled was a woman's voice. One to make men's heads turn and forget themselves unless they knew her. Jane looked over at Natasha Romanoff where she was sorting through Jane's notes. "Hi, you're …" Jane was stunned by the appearance of The Black Widow who was smirking at her with a raised eye brow. "Yes, now tell me what else you've figured out." Jane pulled Thor close to the assassin and she started whispering. She told them what she had gathered from her equipment and the strange babble coming from Althia. Then she swore Thor to silence and told them about the conversation she had heard in the other room about Althia's blood results and about Althia's dreams. Thor rubbed his chin thinking hard, he wasn't as conversant with the aspects on the Vanir and other races that some were. With a moment's thought he was sure who to ask without arising suspicion. "Where is Loki?" he asked Jane. "He went to the Lore Library. He didn't say why just left." She told him and watched him nod. "I will speak to my brother and see what he can make of this development. Then I will bring him back here to try and wake Lady Althia with Black Widow's assistance." He turned to say good bye to Eric who looked up "This is amazing! She's speaking a combination Bengali and ancient Egyptian I can translate the Egyptian it's an old dialect hasn't been heard in 200 or more years! The most amazing part is she's having her half of a conversation well several actually over and over again. It's like she's reliving the same events over and over it's exactly the same! We need to get an active brain scan going." Eric tended to babble on even when others were trying to talk. "Eric, I go to seek my brother's wisdom I will return soon." Thor tried to get the man's attention but it wasn't working. "Of course, of course, go ahead." Eric said distractedly as he started writing again. "Facinating!"

Natasha followed Thor out as he went looking for his brother. She was calm even though she was on an alien planet surrounded by the largest palace in the nine realms. Her mind enjoyed the view and organized a route back to the Healing Hall as they traveled. "Thor, why Loki?" she asked as they ascended to another level using an antigravity lift. "Loki has always studied the lore of the nine realms a habit father wished us both to have but I was never overly fond of. If anyone can be trusted to know the answers we seek, and keep silent, it will be him." Natasha nodded and grinned to herself at the gapping stares she receive from the conservatively dressed Asgardians they passed.

They arrived at two large but not huge doors with intricate carvings of a group of people on the panels. There was no sign near it but the door panels were unique compared to all the others Natasha had seen. This place was a maze, beautiful, but still a maze. "Wait here I will only be a moment." Thor said. She shrugged and leaned on a column near the door. She was adjusting some of her equipment when a hand snaked out and grabbed her. In a rabid series of automatic motions she had the thumb and pinkie of the hand twisted backwards and threw her weight away from the column bringing who ever had grabbed her with her to the ground in a clatter of metal on stone. It was one of the guards she'd seen all over the palace. She recognized the armor when she rolled forward into a position to attack. The doors burst open and Thor and Loki came skidding out on the slick floor within seconds. Three blinks and Loki was sitting laughing his head off on the floor and Thor fell back against the door his head back laughing with him. The guard wasn't happy and she watched him with calm eyes as he got up. Loki popped of the floor and with exaggerated curtesy offed his hand to Natasha. "My lady if I may?" She looked at him then his hand before she let him pull her from her defensive crouch. He winked at her and turned back to the guard seeing three more moving rapidly towards them. Thor was still laughing leaning against the door. "I do apologize for this misunderstanding." Loki said guiding Natasha into view. She slinked like a cat to stand hip cocked, arms crossed, with an eye brow raised, out where everyone could see her. "My dear lady please accept my deepest apologies for the guard startling you." Loki continued he looked at her not the guard and she realized he was getting off on the guard being taken down so easily by her. "It's ok, but do you want to explain why he tried to grab me?" She asked. Loki smiled brighter but there was no pleasure in his face and turned to the guard. "Yes, do explain why you chose to sneak up on the lady instead of announcing yourself." He purred in a low menace. That cut Thor's laugh off like a switch. "What manner of thought would possess you to treat a guest of Asgard in this way?" He was mad now and the guard stuttered while bowing repeatedly. "My apologies my lord princes I did not mean give offense. I did not realize…" there was no way out of it; he was playing cute with the strangely dressed woman and had found himself in the untenable position of having offended a warrior of unknown origin and both Princes. Loki perceived that the guard had mistaken Natasha's strange dress as a different kind of woman entirely. "Get out of my sight you buffoon before I lose my temper and give you to her as penalty for your crude behavior. Midgardian warriors are not to be trifled with like a common wench." Loki snapped at the guard. "Spread the word that this woman is the one who began Lady Althia's warrior training. See to it such occurrences are not repeated." He paused and glanced at Natasha who licked her red lips suggestively. "I will not rescue the next man who offends her." The guard turned and left in a hurry with his compatriots close by.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Natasha asked blandly and Loki smiled malicious delight in his eyes. "Oh, yes my dear very much. We shall have to do this again someday when we have the leisure to take our time." She looked at him calmly and stood straight. "I'm not a toy Loki, don't forget that and try to keep your eye on the goal here." She said as she moved past him. "I am. These little moments are a delightful break from the tedium." He whispered as she walked by him. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Thor's bicep. "Let's go before I break any of your knights." Loki filled them in on what he'd learned and stopped walking when they told him what Jane had overheard. "That is interesting in the impossible sort of way. Then Althia has been doing a lot of impossible things since we arrived." With that he began to hurry towards the healer hall. Showing Natasha a different, shorter, route than Thor's. They talked quietly as they moved through the halls discussing how to wake Althia.

"Jane, Eric we have returned?" Thor said as they entered the room. Jane looked up from a stack of notes Eric had made and smiled. "We had some interesting news while you were gone." She stood and carefully set aside the notes. "Apparently Althia has a very mixed bag of genes in her body. It would seem she was born to not one but two very different parents both of whom held alien DNA." The three looked at her quizzically. "Ok, so how do we wake her?" Natasha asked skipping the new problem in favor of clearing the old.

"It's really rather easy." Eric said walking in without looking up from his notes. "The energy signature Dr. Banner registered is a harmless frequency most of our technology considered white noise." He walked over to some print outs and started scribbling notes directly on them before turning to where he thought Althia was. "By looking through and discussing the wave variants with the healers here. Brilliant people I must say. All we have to do is expose her to the gamma altered, human DNA of Dr. Banner and the energy of Asgardian magic at the same time." With that he looked up with a smile in front of Loki without realizing it. "You!" he growled dropping his notes and backing up into some of Jane's equipment. Loki grinned slightly and bowed slowly. He missed Eric Selvic raising a collapsible stand but saw the shift in the professor's legs and dodged to the side as the heavy legs swiped by his face. "Hardly the way to treat one who showed you the universe is it?" Loki said and Eric went to take another swipe at him. Natasha blocked the pole while Thor moved to engage the professor before he did some damage to the equipment. "Eric, Loki is here to help. Calm yourself and let us explain." Thor kept between the two and Natasha pulled Loki to where Althia was still sleeping mumbling her conversations. Loki went to her and sat by her side, taking he hand he reached out to touch her mind, fingers delicately pressed to her temple.

 _'_ _Where are you my queen?'_ He asked pushing his magic into her mind. "Loki! Mesneh debeh sen!" she screamed clear and loud. Eric forgot his fight with Loki and rushed to the woman. "What did she say? Exactly as she said it!" He demanded "She said your name what else." He grabbed Loki's cloths and shook him without giving him a chance to speak. With a sneer Loki shoved the man back and stood "Mesneh debeh sen" Loki repeated her words verbatim to the demanding and flushed profession. Who dashed over to a stack of books and started tossing them around. Loki watched him, irritation replaced with curiosity. "I've got it, I know I brought it. Aha." he said lifting a battered book and flipped through the pages. "It doesn't make sense." He yelled at the book. "What did she say Eric." Jane asked pulling him around to look at her. "She said 'go backward ask the kiss.' well roughly we don't speak the language so…" Loki ignored the man and looked at Althia. The others were debating what it could mean if translated into proper English. Loki turned after a minutes thought and looked at the mumbling woman. "I know what she means." He said and everyone looked at him shocked. "I need a blade. If I am to access her power one of us must bleed into the healing waters." He look at the tiny healer as she mutter in her sleep. "Brother is this wise?" Thor asked him. "The kiss likely the one where she healed me. It wasn't a kiss it was a combining of our gifts." Loki looked into his brothers blue eyes. "She needs a guide back. The professor said it himself. She is repeating the same conversations." He stepped back from the bed and shrugged off his coat. "No one thought to combine our gifts again while in the healing waters." Thor called the healers and as Loki disrobed behind a curtained enclosure they agreed it wouldn't hurt to try but that the wound would have to be significant. The eldest healer wanted it to be Althia taking the wound which led to Thor grabbing Jane as she screamed and started to swing on the healer. Thor knew she could be very volatile when she wanted she was also very protective. The healer tried to convince them that a mortal who could heal so rapidly would have no problem taking a wound. "What manner of insanity has taken you?" Loki asked as he stepped out of the enclosure in a robe. "When did your take up injuring those entrusted to your care before you healed their wounds?" His words were calm and casual but his body was taunt with contained anger. The healer pulled himself up to his full height till he glanced at Thor and saw the same anger burning in his eyes. "Get out and pray the All Father is more merciful than I. For I would dearly love to rip the tongue from your mouth for such an utterance." The healer blanched at the words of the wayward prince and looking around the room. He realized he had no allies in this conversation. He bowed stiffly and left without a word. The group carefully went through what they hoped would happen once Loki and Althia entered the water. Eric offered to give Loki the wound to a resounding no from everyone except Loki; he didn't seem to care who did it. Thor settled it by giving the blade to Natasha the only one who hadn't volunteered to cut Loki. She raised her eye brow at him and smiled a wicked smile. "Do not make me regret this choice." He said without blinking. She shrugged still smiling and walked over to Loki. Everyone except Loki, Natasha and Thor went into the other room. Althia would be nude going in the water and Jane suddenly felt defensive about her dignity. Not to mention when Loki got in the water the robe would be gone as well.

Natasha tested the balance of the dagger and toyed with it for a moment. "I like it, do you have any more of these? I'd love to have one for myself." She threw a version of Loki's words back at him before looking up into his eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" he said with a smile. "Not yet, but I'm about to. I think this is our leisure time." She reply as she set the tip of the dagger into his chest piercing the skin. He clenched his jaw and said nothing. Slowly she dragged the dagger down across his chest angling towards his hip. "Seems a shame to waste all the work she put into you. I hope you're right." She whispered as she stepped into his body and drove the dagger into him and felt it grate against the bone. It was a lot harder than stabling a human and she had to work at the blade. He grunted then wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, grinding the blade in. "My dear, you are a tease." He whispered against her cheek and stepped back dropping into the healing waters up to his waist. His blood was running down his chest slowly where the cut was shallow but faster when she had nicked his hip bone; his blood quickly obscuring the water. Thor had Althia in his arms and leaned down to give her to Loki. "Be careful bother, I do not wish to lose you." Loki's blood smeared across Althia's chest he dropped her legs and crushed her to his chest. His lips brushed hers and he pulled in his power like a breath before dropping his mouth to hers and kneeled in the water.

The moment her body hit the water and his wound at the same time Althia burst into a hot white light. Loki screamed his lips pressed to hers muffled the sound. ' _My queen come to me!_ ' his mind demanded.

Loki could see the dark green ocean stretched out in front of him it was a beautiful view. He stood on the edge of a cliff the bottom not too terribly far away but not a trip anyone would wish to take. He heard children laughing and turned. Althia was running and laughing with three children her belly swollen large with a fourth. She was beautiful, he thought and he moved through tall grass under a crystal blue sky. She saw him and with a teasing laugh beckoned him. He chased her and the children stopped to watch him. Their laughter hidden behind dark hands. Achenaten, Bennu her sons, Asuet, her daughter, and the child of her womb, his child, would be a girl named Nefer. Loki laughed and ran to catch her but she dodged at the last moment and his fingertips brushed the edge of her dress. He pivoted and cut across her path; when the children cried out warning she looked at them and ran into him. Laughing she looked up into his eyes and relaxed her lips slightly parted with her exertion. The child within her moved between them he could feel the tiny arms and legs stretch and press against him. He lowered his lips a green and gold smoke trailing in the breeze as she closed her eyes for a kiss. He could see the white light between her parted and welcoming lips. ' _My queen it is time to come home_.' His mind whispered as their lips met. Her eyes opened in the vision shredding it to darkness. They were full of panic and memory but he held her, forcing the kiss, and with his power he over whelmed her will. She begged him not to leave the children, to save her babies from what was to come but he knew that was a desire he couldn't fulfill. She was the Jibana Meye not he and there was no healing or life for him to give them. They had been gone too long for even the dust to be left of her children.

The pair went down below the surface as Althia's power recoiled into their bodies. A force like an explosion shook everything in the room and rattled everyone in the adjoining rooms. A deep boom moved throughout the palace it was more felt than heard. For a moment Thor and Natasha were blinded and all they heard was a splash. As their vision cleared they could see Loki and Althia below the water. Loki's body was in the light and healing. Althia was wrapped in roped of green and gold power that undulated and stretched around her blurring in the glowing water. Without warning the light went out and the ropes were gone almost before the two registered they were there. Loki stood up, pulling the choking Althia from the water. She was clinging to him, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face but awake. Loki lifted her into his arms and walked out of the water his eyes never left hers. Natasha was there, she held open a blanket, and Loki lowered the woman to her feet. She fell into Natasha's arms speaking the strange language mixed with English, and German this time. Loki's face closed down and he turned without a word. The memory of her pregnant and the feeling of his child inside her haunted him. Not his memory but a mortal's memory; one long dead and gone with the children she'd begged for. Thor followed him leaving Althia with her angel.

Loki got dressed and left alone without a word to Thor. He spent time walking the halls reliving the vision. He'd felt emotions he had forgotten, seeing those children and her swollen with another stirred him and his own past. "Nefer" he whispered into the dark hall.

He found himself before the throne room and stopped. Thinking for a moment as he stood staring at the doors a servant approached and bowed. "My lord do you wish to visit upon the All Father?" Loki nodded and the servant hurried off. He couldn't shake the happiness he had felt. He supposed it would be the way any man felt seeing his children and wife so happy. The emotion had obviously been a result of her empathic abilities influencing him while he was part of her memory. It felt as though they had been his emotions and his moments though so deep and strong. He frowned ' _Was his attraction to her imposed'_ he asked himself. That was easily tested by simply avoiding her for a time. He wasn't god of mischief without merit. The doors opened before him and running his fingers through his hair he found it had dried smooth and straight back from his forehead. He stood tall and with confidence he entered the high seat of Asgard.


	23. Love Lies Bleeding

Rayeth found her in the tub crying twenty minutes later. Her smooth flawless body shivering in the cold water of the bath. She let Rayeth draw her out, dry and dress her for lunch. The woman only spoke to direct her into the clothes. When she was presentable Rayeth sat her in a chair and brought her a drink. "Drink it all down." She ordered. Althia knocked back the drink and started gasping as the alcohol burned from her lips to her belly. It broke the melancholy for a moment by giving her mind a new focus. She coughed and Rayeth held her hand as the drink spread a warmth through her body easing tired muscles. The woman touched her chin making her look into her eyes. "Good, feel a little better?" Althia looked at her "Rayeth, thank you." She sat in the chair with the warmth spread through her and waited on Loki. Rayeth sighed and left glancing at her several times. Her posture, eyes and even the small cheerfulness she'd had was different. If Althia had been paying attention she would have realized the gown she wore was the same golden hue that Jane wore often around the palace. A gather in the front at the bottom of the corset top lifted the skirt to her ankles. It was off the shoulder and had short sleeves leaving her arms bare. It was lovely and looked wonderful against her tan skin. Her hair swept back from her face was braided in a complicated layer down from the crown of her head before being twisted in a knot at the nap of her neck. The only jewelry was the diamond pendant she had received on the helicarrier and the bracelets from Bruce. She toyed with them as her thoughts wandered finally she grabbed the cushion from the chair and took it to the balcony. She sat there her hands curved in pals up letting the sun warm he as she focused on the old meditations.

She was still trying to accept the fragments of memory she had recovered. They didn't tell the whole story but she knew enough to guess at the important bits. She wasn't surprised when a guard not Loki came to get her slightly earlier than expected. She nodded politely and followed him without question her eyes stared ahead as if the palace no long held any fascination for her. They rose through the palace and she knew they moved towards the gardens not the city side of the vast complex by instinct alone. The final stretch was a long balcony over the garden. Wide enough for several to walk side by side. Spaced far apart were unique and highly ornamented doors. Lunch was in a small room that could hold no more than twenty people, the table set for five at one end seemed empty and sad.

When she entered only the All Father was within. Standing alone gazing out a window over a fountain. He beckoned her without turning and she went to him glancing out at the enormous gardens. They went on for at least two miles and she could see a wall rising between trees at the far end. Flashes of gold between the dark woods. He looked her over and nodded "The gown suits you well Lady Althia." He commented and she looked down. "Yes, thank you for the gift." He smiled "My wife, the queen was the one who taught me to gift my guests. She felt it helped build good will and show that we valued those who came to us." His face was sad for a moment. "She would have loved to meet you. Not only for healing our sons but for the great changes you have made in Loki and between him and our people." He paused there before he changed the subject.

"Tell me of your training this morning, I hear many things that disturb me." He was polite but it was a command. She liked it so she told him about Loki showing off when they arrived and her showing him up because she was in a bad mood. Odin listened to the still present accent that altered her voice and words. She was understandable but her voice held a confidence and surety only heard in those accustom to leadership. The king listened and nodded at points he already knew about. They were silent when she finished and stood together looking out the window. She had nothing to say so didn't speak. He pondered the sudden appearance of this Jibana Meye among his court and sons.

The arrival of Thor and Jane broke the silence and the king set the tone as casual. Embracing Thor and raising Jane's hand to his lips briefly. When he invited them all to sit Althia saw him looking at Jane strangely and tucked it away. Just as they were settling Loki arrived he smiled broadly and embraced his father. He looked her over carefully stopping at the full sight of her dress when she stood and his eyebrow raised a fraction. He was pleasant and the meal went well but Althia sitting next to him could feel the curiosity and suspicion rolling through his mind. It was a constant distraction and she had to struggle to focus when the king spoke to her. "How do you find our realm lady Althia?" he asked. "I think it's lovely beyond words here at the palace though I know I haven't see but a fraction of the vast halls and grounds, your majesty." He smiled with pride and nodded "Many spend lifetimes to gain an invitation to explore these ancient halls. Loki, Thor have you shown the ladies about the gardens yet?" he asked looking at his second son and when he heard no he instructed them all to spend the rest of the day in the gardens to relax after the highly exhausting days they had experienced. Thor and Jane were excited and Loki expressed a calm almost distant pleasure but he was feeling something entirely different. The prince was nearly beside himself with joy.

Thor changed the subject abruptly "Father, Volstagg has arranged a party to celebrate Lady Althia's rising to a bladed warrior and triumph in her first battle; will you require us for dinner?" Odin beamed at Althia and encouraged them to enjoy themselves. Loki was a wave or mortified resignation in the back of Althia's mind. She suppressed a smirk and chatted excitedly with Thor and Jane about the coming evening till the meal concluded. "Oh, I want my camera for this!" Jane said and dragged Thor off "We'll meet you down there!" Althia laughed at them as they moved away.

She took Loki's arm when he proffered it to her and he led her to a hall balcony to take a lift to the gardens. "You look lovely in that color what led you to choose it?" Loki asked as they enjoyed the view from the lift to the ground. "Honestly I didn't, Rayeth the maid who serves my rooms said something about the king sending it. I wasn't paying much attention. He said it looked good on me too." she asked focusing on the shock and suspicion she was getting off of him and the ting of joy he felt. "Should I wear the color more often?" he chewed his lip thoughtfully before he smiled slightly. "If you like, you would look ravishing in any color." He started flirting with her and she played along teasing him and gently mocking some of his compliments. They were laughing and she let the morning go when he showed he was willing to distract her from her past.

They had been sitting on a bench near the clearing where the lifts came to rest. Loki had been keeping her laughing as he told her of the terrible things he's done teasing and embarrassing the court. Almost everyone who walked by bowed to Loki as he whispered his past into her ear. She was hard pressed not to laugh in their faces with each snippet. She didn't understand how his really harmless pranks had drawn such strong reactions.

The only thing that broke the pleasant banter they exchanged was when a tall thin man in a really ugly shade of green approached and sought an introduction. Althia thought the woman on his arm probably had the brains of a common flea but she was incredibly beautiful in a rich purple trimmed in blue that only made her companion look worse. Loki rose and helped her stand. Even though the toned muscles of her body from training were more than capable of sending her, her gown, plus the man in front of her skidding across the courtyard as she rode him like a sled. Althia Sacmich the Jibana Meye wasn't a fool and she disliked him instantly he was far too sure of himself and condescending as he addressed Loki. Loki to her surprise had a mild satisfied lust for his wife that came through to Althia as clear as his extravagant introductions. The man took her hand and kissed it with wet lips his eyes roaming her body as he rose. "Lady you are a vision." He said "At least the colors are fitting for one of your grace and talents." He finished enigmatically she laughed at him. "I would wear any color to please, my lord. Though this was a gift not from Loki but the All Father." She replied in a gush. ' _Yes!_ ' She thought ' _the dress meant something more than a thank you from Odin or a nod to the memory of his wife.'_ The man looked worried for a half second before making polite and leaving. Behind his back Loki's eyes hardened "That is a very bad, very pompous, and hideously dressed man." She spoke quietly pulling his arm gently. Which took Loki's mood from the building maliciousness she sensed to laughter and genuine amusement. "His purpose is shadowed that one? No one else bothered us but him." She asked slipping her arm in Loki's they sat back down. After a short time she felt eyes watching them and wished she had her sword with a sudden passion. She felt the tension in Loki too and his curiosity was peaked. With a sudden move he spun her into a dance without music. The golden hue of her dress concealed the gleam of the thin blade he slide up her sleeve. Blade flat against her arm without cutting her or the dress. She laughed and maintained the carefree display they were making. Relaxing in his arms when he bent his head to kiss her.

He murmured against her lips "Tell me my dear empath can you feel whoever is watching us?" She thought furiously for a second as his lips brushed against hers. She leaned back her face a mask of wonder looking up at him her lips barely moved as if she were merely breathless she replied "I can try." She leaned into him and tilted her face. He kissed her and she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He growled into her mouth and his arm tightened around her as her mouth opened to his. She reached out and his magic carried them to an illusion standing across the court in a cove of trees in bloom. She had to fight clear of Loki's emotions before she felt the illusion brush against someone. Jealousy, lust, hate and cunning echoed through her mind over whelming and narrowly focused.

Loki pulled away when she gasped and tucked her head under his chin. She was distracted by the lust he was feeding into her mind and struggled with it as she tried to define what she'd felt. She'd never been inside a mind without trying to heal before. Her hands wandering under his jacket to pinch him hard. He hid his face in her hair as he removed the evidence of her bite where it warmed his lip when she pinched him. She was breathing hard as she said "Jealously and lust" he chuckled at her words "Another's or perhaps mine of your doctor?" He asked, she giggled loud enough to travel though she felt she had betrayed Bruce in her little act. "Someone else; hate, and cunning, pride, and patience. They are waiting on something." She whispered against his chest inhaling the scent of him too deeply.

He smelled so good the strength in his arms around her as they stood silent for a moment kept distracting her. His body pressed tight against hers left no doubt to the effect her bite had on him. Smiling she eased away from the intimate embrace blushing at the way she was reacting to him. This was a terrible idea something in her said but a shadow crossed her mind and made her shver. He looked down at her his face calm and knowing. A slow lecherous grin spread across his lips and he traced hers with a thumb. "My dear you're blushing and your power stirs beneath your skin at my touch following it in a trail of light that is fascinating. Whatever could this mean?" She blushed harder and took a deep breath as she stepped away. This was Loki her friend, teacher, guardian, and not Bruce Banner she missed him. Bruce would understand the need to deceive an enemy. She worked hard to convince herself as Loki laughed at her ' _he slept with that hideous man's wife_.' She thought and it was cold water down her spine. She straighten sniffed and moved over to a bench in the shade. Closer to whoever watched them. "Oh, no you little minx." he said and she darted away laughing as he chased her. Around the courtyard he stayed just behind her and then he vanished. She stopped dead and looked around confused. "That's not good and fair Prince!" she shouted and spun when something brushed her back. His voice drifted over from a spot near the hedge behind their first seat. "Find me." It said. She knew he was a lot closer because he squeezed the hand on the side near the grove. She moved carefully not looking left or right and eased into the enclosure. She peeked around fainting a search.

Stepping up on the bench she felt a hand slide up her skirt and stroke her leg, the pervert was using their trap as an excuse to cope a feel and she couldn't give him away. She grabbed a branch above her head and peeked over the bushes in front of her as his fingers trailed up her leg to the back of her knee. She knew she'd see nothing but she acted disappointed when really she was feeling his lust and amusement. "I'm no playing this game." she muttered to herself and in a flash she was off the bench her skirt dragged across the surface in a strange bunch before settling around her legs. Something stroked the edge of her ear and she had to take a deep breath. She crossed her arms over her chest and fought the heat rising in her body telling it very sternly to behave. She saw a shadow on the court and looked up; a u shaped lift was dropping towards her. "Don't tell them." a tiny whisper brushed her ear and was gone. When Thor and Jane got off the lift she knew what had taken so long. Jane was blushing but she looked satisfied and relaxed; for half a second Althia hated her. "Althia where is my brother?" Thor asked holding Jane's hand he had the most innocent look on his face and she read him like an open book full of pictures. "He laughed and vanished on me. I've no clue what he's up too." Thor shook his head "I'm sure we will learn shortly what mischief he has gotten himself into."

Jane took some pictures of Althia and the courtyard to show Bruce and they talked for a few minutes waiting on Loki's return; Althia tucked away the strange events and Loki's suddenly aggressive behavior. The sound of hooves on the path got their attention and in a moment Loki arrived with two gigantic horses. Jane was flabbergasted and babbled about their size and beauty. Althia was more or less speechless; she'd learned about the creatures but hadn't realized they could be so massive. Loki dismounted and with a dramatic bow grinning hugely "I went to procure horses. Seeing as I doubt the ladies have ever ridden I felt it best we share a saddle. For their safety." He stood looking at Thor grinning. "Very wise of you brother." Thor's voice sounded sagely as he was fighting his grin.

After introducing the women to the horses who sniffed and nickered at the caresses they received; the men lifted them into the saddles and mounted behind them. Both men took the opportunity to pull the ladies tight against them before setting off at a gallop. Jane gasped and leaned into Thor the rough ride both thrilling and scaring her, she clung to Thor's arm and shouted "Don't let me fall!" He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Althia had never experienced a horse before and it took her a moment to adjust to the jostling gait of the beast beneath her and the curved fingers pressed against her belly were a distraction she had to fight even more. She laughed in delight and relaxed against his chest letting his confidence well inside her. She had no fear of falling between Loki's possessive hand and the pressure she maintained against his chest. Loki shouted to Thor "The fields of amaranth?" Thor smiled and encouraged his horse to a greater speed. The four thunder past couples and groups wandering in the garden. All looked up startled and smiled to see their princes once again racing through the gardens on horses. The palace was swarming with rumors of the golden gowned ladies they held in their arms long before they returned laughing at ease to the stables.

Thor took advantage of the fact that Loki had also brought wine, fruit, some very sharp cheeses and a large blanket. He spread it out on the thick grasses and stretched out with a sigh, Jane snuggled against him feeding him bites as they talked. Althia wandered around picking flowers she was restless with the effect Loki was having on her body. The time with SHIELD and the Jibana Meye were at odds. She hummed a soft tune and wasn't surprised when Loki walked up beside her. He looked across the field and smiled she could feel his contentment here. There was something wonderful about the green field with clusters of red, purple and white blooms. When Loki has said amaranth field she had thought of one flower but there were dozens of different plants scattered across the space between them and the tree line.

All scattered around growing up from thin soft grasses in bushes and little clusters. She picked a large branch of a plant Loki called Love Lies Bleeding and looked at the long trailing limbs covered in small blooms. It looked like a broom in a way and she had a mischievous thought of her own. She spun and smack Loki across the face before running off laughing as he stared after her in shock. ' _No woman had ever been so impish as to smack him with anything, ever.'_ It was absurd that she had chosen flowers to do so and he laughed giving chase to the golden form fleeing his retribution. Thor and Jane looked up as Althia ran by and she dropped the branch in Jane's lap "Gotta run!" she said without stopping. The pair stood up; Jane slightly apart from Thor holding the branch.

Something in her had caught Althia's idea as the woman fled. She swatted Thor between the eyes and laughed at the odd look on his face before darting off herself. Seeing his bother chasing one woman in one direction Thor turned to see Jane staring over her shoulder at him grinning as the space between them grew. "Oh, think you can escape me do you." He hollered and chased after her. His powerful long legs eating up the distance as she slowed to extricate he dress from a bush. He enjoyed catching her and sweeping her laughing over his shoulder. She had made it as far as the edge of the field where tall old trees made dark cool patches of shade over a soft moss. He sat down and settled his lover in his arms. "I love you Jane." He said laughing as they heard Althia squeal and Loki shout in frustration. "Get back here you minx!" Jane kissed Thor and they forgot the odd chase going on in the field for a while.

Althia was fast enough Loki had to work to catch her. The changes in her weren't just her voice. She didn't move the same anymore either. Still agile on her feet she was faster. As if she suddenly remembered what her body could do and wasn't afraid to use it. She squealed once when he nearly caught her dodging around a large brush covered in white and red blooms. He doubled back and she slammed into him on the other side taking them both down in the grass. She knocked the wind out of him as they landed but his arms locked around her and held her till he had caught his breath. "That was incredibly rude!" he said scowling at her. "As rude as you sliding your hand up my skirt when you were supposed to be catching the one who was spying on us?" she retorted unremorsefully. "Oh, they were gone by the time I disappear. I was just opportunistic." He smiled at her roguishly as she struggled to get away. "I've noticed you being opportunistic a lot lately. Specifically this afternoon." She stared at him accusingly. "What are you up to Loki Odinson?" she asked. "He pushed a lock of her hair back. "I'm the god of mischief when am I not up to something." He grinned and rolled them over so he was on top of her. She wiggled and tried to get her leg bent for leverage but Loki just grinned "ooh my, do that some more it feels delightful!" he commented and she pushed on his chest giving up on her legs for a moment his emotions rolled into her mind like a wave of heat and kept her mind in conflict. He grabbed first one wrist and stretched it just over her head then moved the other to join it; her hands were so much smaller than his, he easily held both. She's stopped fighting him and was taking deep breaths her eyes stared into his. Seeing the hunger in them surprised him for a moment. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his suddenly. The kiss began soft and she relaxed into it after a moment of shock, moaning slightly and sucking his lip between hers as his hand caressed her side.

He relaxed into the kiss enjoying the taste of wine and laughter on her mouth till a low hungry moan startled him. Something wasn't quite right his mind shifted gears. She shouldn't be this pliant. He felt her shift a second before she bit him again harder and he growled but didn't pull away. Instead he pressed himself against her as she ran one leg up the side of his body her hips pressing them together he paused she was being very welcoming; too much so. She stiffened a moment but it was a flash of a grin at his mouth that warned him before she flipped them over and allowing her to roll away.

Loki lay there a moment and savored the feel of her beneath him eager at his lips. That hadn't been a ploy and he couldn't decide if it was only a certain sniveling, anger filled doctor that stood between him and accepting the offer of the golden gown or some other. Something about her mood changes nagged at him. She had responded to him perfectly; almost too perfectly. He was frowning but it suddenly shifted to a smile shaking off the moment's confusion as he stood and brushed himself off. The two were sitting drinking wine and eating when Thor and a slightly mussed Jane returned. Loki had kept his hands to himself since she'd escaped and she seemed strangely hesitant to touch him. It wasn't entirely guilt, he could see a fear in her eyes when he caught her glancing at him. Althia held up a glass to Jane with a wicked grin, she was hiding the emotions he'd seen only moments before not a skill she'd had before her memory returned. Jane didn't even bother to blush. They sat and quietly enjoyed the afternoon before they had to return. There was more in store for the evening than flowers and field games.


	24. Bending till she Breaks

As Loki and Thor dropped them at their rooms Rayeth came bustling up. "My Lady a message from Lord Volstagg." She curtsies to Loki. "Something about Midgardian dance and a dress? My lady there is no time!" Althia shushed the woman reading the note from Volstagg while Loki fought not to laugh at the flustered servants panic. "Rayeth I brought it with me!" Althia shouted over the panicked voice babbling at her. Rayeth calmed quickly "All I need are some slippers that will match something white, silver, or black and a cloak something medium weight that clasps all the way down the front. Rayeth nodded and fled to find the items. Jane watched Althia curiously the changes in her were definitive and profound she still saw the woman she'd escorted to Asgard but there was more to her now. Althia laughed and whispered in a hushed tone against Jane's cheek. The two grinned at each other and shared a slightly devilish laugh before they parted. "I've seen what Asgardian women wear and the outfit is definitely going to raise every man's blood pressure." She said pulling Loki into her room. "His request isn't for ballet." She was muffled as she rooted in the wardrobe. She came out with a box and a smirk "How much trouble to you feel like causing at Volstagg's little get together?" Loki went from mildly curious to delight as she pulled the pieces out of the box. "Is that all there is too your ensemble?" he asked and she grinning "Pretty much yeah that's why the cloak. Oh, I need to bring my music!" she palmed her forehead "I won't have any pockets!" Loki laughed till she threw pillow at him. He agreed to carry the device she required. She told him to go get changed and they could all meet in her room for a preview of the outfit. She went and changed into the multilayered outfit some of the pieces were difficult to get on and settled the way they were supposed to but she managed. He was sitting in a different outfit when she came out an hour later. A white shirt with green and gold embroidery with a long coat over it, tight black slack and knee high boots.

Rayeth dropped the cloak she was holding and swallowed "My lady, what are you wearing!" In a fit of pure devilment Loki turned on her iPod; she'd shown him how to use it several times and he hook it up to two small speakers. Jane had been sitting with Thor on the balcony both were ready and turned at the exclamation. Thor's jaw dropped open and Jane screamed in delight! It was obvious she hadn't warned him of the nature of Volstagg's request she dance at the party.

Althia heard the music and her hips popped sharply up and down in rhythm she inched across the floor to Jane. Head back she danced around Jane who clapped and cheered. Thor and Loki exchanged a look that said louder than words their opinion of the performance. Rayeth sat heavily on the floor watching. Jane didn't require much encouragement to pick up the playful spirit and writhe around, her hands over her head with pouting lips. Althia stopped at a pause in the music and her hands snapped to her sides with the drum beat. A dozen short, hollow, metal chimes tinkled as she moved. She pulled two up in a trick of fingering and handed one to Jane who grabbed it with wild abandon and a slip of sheer pulled loose from the belt at Althia's waist as she spun and gyrated away. They were both laughing out loud when they began weaving around each other with the two differing sheers flowing in and out. It was playful flirtatious and sensual watching them move with fluid grace. As the song ended Rayeth laughed and clapped "My word that was something. You were wonderful!" She was blushing but happy. She jumped up and grabbed an overdress of silver off the bed "this one will be perfect!" She held up a wrap that clasped at collar and folded over to a gather on one hip. The draping of the skirt left ripples in the fabric meant to expand over an underskirt. It was heavy enough that it hid the metal rods and muffled any sound they made when Althia wore it. "Perfect!" she shouted as she examined the look in the mirror. She let Rayeth strap her legs into the flat sandals that buckled up her calves.

The four left laughing, Althia's iPod and speakers in a pouch on Loki's hip. Jane and Althia had linked arms and left the men to follow. "How hard to you think it's going to be to get them away at the end of this event?" Loki asked his brother. Thor watched the two women "We may have to fight our way out. If that is what they plan on doing to entertain Volstagg's quests."

The two women were holding a whispered conversation until they entered the hall Volstagg was using to throw the party. Loki straightened his coat grinning with Thor. Too many centuries had passed since they had behaved so easily with each other. Tonight they were of like minds and both hadn't a decent thought to share. It was also a first in a century that Loki looked forward to a gathering of the warriors who called Volstagg friend.

Volstagg greeted them effusively and presented Althia to the group. She could see Sif and Hogun in a corner and Fandral had several women draped on him in a chair near the center of the room. All of them converged to greet the newly arrived guest of honor. It wasn't long before food was presented to everyone in attendance and the wine and mead started flowing. The men and women were laughing and beginning to sit heavily in their cups when Volstagg started pounding on a heavy table "Dance, dance, dance!" he thundered and it spread through the room. Jane found Althia and dragged her to the raise platform in front of the balcony. "When we get back you've got to do this again!" she said. "Quiet you buffoons." Volstagg bellowed and laughing everyone settled down. Loki had discretely moved to the edge of the stairs and Jane backed down to stand directly in front, near Loki's position, with Thor seated behind her. When the song started Althia writhed and swayed. She slowly slipped the clasps of the over dress off and she collapsed on the floor with it pooled around her.

Althia danced for Bruce she had chosen this song as a way to help her remember. The day had brought her only confusion and a shadow she couldn't define haunted her. Tonight she wanted to remember joy. She didn't see the crowd or hear the gasps as she moved she saw his smile and his gentle love for her. Jane was holding her phone up capturing the performance on video. She knew who Althia was thinking of and was determine he knew about it. She could see what was building with Loki but she held hope that he could steal her away. The changes that had occurred when Althia woke were profound, she was so intense now. More confident and her crippling fears seemed to have evaporated while she slept. The woman who danced now wasn't going to blush because the crowd stared in rapt attention at her movements; she'd revel in it. Jane tossed her phone to Thor when the song ended. This was a game they'd planned in quick whispers as they walked.

Althia danced down the stairs and ran back up to bend back and flip down the stairs to where Jane was standing. As she danced around Jane; Jane moved with her and Althia handed her a scarf before moving to another happily grinning woman. This one's eyes went wide and Althia took her hands and spun her up to stand between Althia and Jane. Althia and Jane danced around her twice before Althia gave her a scarf. The three moved to the grinning women near Fandral. The women still draped on him scattered except two who grinned in lascivious delight. They danced around Fandral his face and chest brushed by scarves from a variety of hands as the party roared in enjoyment. When six of the scarves were gone Althia moved her back to Fandral and the speed increases till Jane and the others subsided. They hadn't the training to keep up but cheered loudly. Althia moved through the crowd smiling but she avoided every touch that came near her. She circled the room once and stopped close to Loki.

The song changed again but not to one she'd picked. Althia unconsciously responded to Loki as her movements increased his fascination with her. Her eyes closed as she moved. Alcohol and the influence of another mind had her inches from him when she opened her eyes again. Shielding the surprise she felt she bent completely backwards till the room could see his eyes over the curve. He shrugged his mouth twisted in a predatory grin and she spun away sideways. She turned back her leg snapping up to her shoulder and she held it there. Focusing on her movements instead of the music. Slowly lowering her foot to his shoulder her knee still bent as the guests sat stunned she pushed Loki over and he gave way hands over his heart playing along with her to the roar of the crowd. Then she decided she had to cap the evening away from him. She rose and did another back bend before flipping completely over. She repeated this move until she came to a man who never seemed to say much.

Hogun was standing near three others quietly watching like every other pair of eyes. When she reached the group she stopped in a hand stand she nudged the unwanted guests aside with a foot and looked in his eyes through the layers of sheer skirt. A wicked gleam that made him grin behind his drink. She lifted one hand to him carefully adjusting her balance. It took him a moment under pressure from all the guests to accept her hand. He felt her weight shift and he automatically braced against the force. Bending her elbow she flipped holding his hand to stand up in a whirl of rainbow sheer and chimes she bowed to the crowd still holding his hand. Everyone applauded and he bowed to her. She rose gracefully and stole his drink chugging the cool thick mead to more cheers before winking and giving it back. Jane was there with the over dress and she slipped it on easily. She smiled kindly at Hogun and thanked him for playing along. He nodded and glanced with consternation at his empty flagon.

It was nearly dawn when Loki took Althia to her room. She was once again the giggling, tease and he was honestly astonished at the amount Volstagg's guests got her to drink. Loki admitted he was almost as gone with drink as she was though the quantity he'd consumed far surpassed hers. He opened the door to her room to a low fire in the fire place and steered her skipping stumbling form to a couch. The room was too warm for either of them as they laughed about the party. He slumped down beside her as they talked quietly till she stood and complaining about the heat dropped the over dress. He watched her slide and move in a graceful stupor to the balcony doors. Slinging one then the other open as a wind picked up the scarves of her dancing outfit. She stood framed in moonlight her head back he pulled out the iPod she had him carry and played a song he'd seen when he had been waiting for her to dress. Laying it on the table he watched the music take her. She danced for him the song easily fit the moment. She moved to him and he rose to pull her into his arms. They moved well together at any time and this was no exception. She laid her head back as they danced the line of her throat inviting, her lips parted slightly as she licked her lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly. They moved and the song carried them through a long slow kiss. Exploring the contours of her body he eased her into his arms and carried her to the bed. One at a time he removed the chimes. He kissed down her throat and watched the light burst in flowers. The part of him that always managed to keep him out of more trouble than he could handle was screaming in his head and he sighed against the soft skin of her throat.

Dropping his head to the soft flesh at her belly he knew this would break his word to Bruce and she cried out his frustration making his lax mind stare at her. She calmed as he did, her closed eyes gave him no clue to her thoughts. He took her sandals off and removed the belt of coins from her hips, his shirt, and boots before crawling on the bed and tucking her against his chest. She whimpered in frustration again echoing his own thoughts. They settled into sleep under the black eyes of a pair of large ravens.

He felt her stir and pulled her tight against his chest burying his face in her hair; enjoying the last moment before she came fully aware. She snuggled down and purred as his hand caressed the curve of her side. He grinned when the purr stopped and he let her bolt out of the bed. The bedding hiding him from the waist down so only his bare chest was exposed. "Oh, Gods! What did I do?" she cried and ran into the bathroom. Closing the door she yell "get dressed." He grinned at the door and laid back in her bed waiting. He counted to 10 before she came out. Her eyes narrowed "Are you naked in my bed?" he just grins harder. She looks around the room and seeing only his boots and shirt. "I didn't have nightmares?" she looked confused and he started laughing aloud at the look on her face. She slumps into a chair her rumpled outfit crinkled and folded exposing flashes of contrasting colors. "Get out, now!" She jumped up and grabbed his boots. Snatching the covers back she holds his boots out to him. He slowly sat up a soft grin still on his face. "After last night you are just going to kick me out?" he said in a heartbroken voice. She ran into her wardrobe and the last bits of her outfit came out one at a time pitched from the doorway. When she did come out she was wearing a long heavy robe cinched tight. She looked at him with something like panic on her face. She bolted from the room with his laughter fading behind her. She dashed down the hall and opened Jane's door a crack to slip in leaning her face against the wood cooling the heat in her cheeks.

"Lady Althia is all well?" Thor asked her back. She groaned "Please tell me you aren't standing there completely naked." She asked and he laughed "No you may turn." He wasn't completely naked just shirtless she could handle that. She went to a chair and sank into it "Can you please go drag your brother out of my room? You don't have to be gentle." she asked burying her head in her hands. "Did he interrupt your rest?" Thor asked concerned. She shook her head "We slept together." She whispered more to herself than the room. It was very quiet for a minute, "Please would you say that again I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Thor asked choking slightly. "I woke up in the same outfit from last night, minus the scarves with your brother's arms around me." She bent over till she was folded in half her arms crossed over her head. "We slept together. I'm hiding because he has been laughing since I woke." She glanced up at the shocked face. "Please go make him leave my room." She said ending with a frustrated sob. Thor started laughing and walked to the door. "I will see to it he is discrete in his departure." Thor said.

She sat there and it was so quiet that she jumped when Jane cleared her throat. She looked up guilt, shame, and embarrassment warring for control of her face. Jane held up a cup and waved it in her direction. "Coffee?" she looked sympathetic. With a deep sigh Althia went to the table and drank coffee with Jane. After the first cup Jane looked at her "So you guys didn't…?" she asked leaving a blank silence. "No, I don't think so." Althia replied. Both women focused on their coffee. "I'm surprised." Jane said and Althia's head snapped up "What?!" she gasped. Jane looked out the window wide eyed. "Loki has a reputation and it's pretty obvious you two are really attracted to each other." She fiddled with a fork on the table. They fell silent for a while both looking anywhere but at each other.

Thor was fighting the grin on his face when he entered Althia's room. One of Loki's boots was on the floor by the table. "I know you are here brother. Lady Althia is in Jane's room." He said casually to the room as he went to sit on the couch. Loki appeared in the chair. "And what news did the lady have to share?" he asked curiously a grin on his face. "Only that somehow this strange doppelganger of my brother slept in her bed but did not take advantage of the position." Thor brushed the fabric of the arm rest with his fingers as Loki finished dressing. "I come to see this strange apparition and low my brother sits before me. Also not the behavior of my brother. You haven't been caught in a ladies room in what 400 years of debauchery?" Thor finished watching his brother. "Tell me brother who do you think gave Althia the gold gown she wore to lunch?" Loki asked. Thor's eyes got very wide and he smiled then his eyes closed a second thought interrupting the first. "Father." Loki looked at his brother. "I will not do anything to cause her pain. Embarrassment perhaps but not pain. I gave my word if she comes to me it will be with her eyes open and not befuddled with drink or fear."

Althia heard Thor walk by talking with Loki. She sighed "I'm going to the training grounds for a while." She said to Jane a confused smile on her face. She got up and left going in her room she closed the door and leaned on it. This was all wrong. She was falling in love with Loki the God of Mischief the one who tried to conquer a planet and over threw his own father. ' _The same man who keeps coming when you needed help_.' She slumped against the door the thought barely registering as not her own. "Oh Hela, I need advice." She spoke out loud. ' _Daughter of Life'_ Althia jumped and screamed. She moved away from the door she had heard that voice. It wasn't her mind but is was in her mind. She needed advice on Loki. Hela his daughter; but how? She started for the bathroom a bath then sometime in the training grounds. There was a knock at the door and she jump. "My lady?" Rayeth called quietly. "Come in!" Althia called. The door opened and the woman came in with a tray. ' _Food first'_ she thought to herself and that made her think of Volstagg; she knew then who she could talk to. A man who knew how to keep his mouth shut. "Thank you Rayeth. I was wondering if you could get word to Lord Hogun for me?" she asked as she sat down. There was something in her chair. She waited "Yes my lady, what is it you wish?" Althia thought about how to say she wanted to see him without it sounding like she was seeking another man's attentions. "I need a sparring partner whose tactics I do not understand as I do Prince Loki. I don't know many warriors or the ways of the training fields." That should cover her butt pretty well it was the truth well part of it. Rayeth smiled "yes my lady I can see how a warrior would want to challenge themselves against someone they may not worry if they injure." Althia turned and stared at the woman who was smiling a little too much. "Rayeth what does the gold gown you put me in mean?" Althia sat and ate as Rayeth slowly explained; at a point she set her fork done carefully. She got up and closed the balcony doors. Then she check outside her bedroom door and saw a guard at the far end of the hall in each direction. She came back to Rayeth and lifted her wrists to show she still wore the silver bracelets. "Rayeth I am in love with a man on Midgard, one who has always been kind, gentle, and patient with me. Do you know how Loki lost the battle of NY on Midgard?" Rayeth nodded her head. "The man I love is a scientist like Jane Foster. He is also the one they call The Hulk." Rayeth's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. "You bedded the prince last night!" Rayeth said in a whisper. "No Rayeth I was very drunk, Loki would not do such a thing to me." Althia assured the woman who burst out laughing. "My lady that is exactly the prince. The man you describe is not how Loki of Asgard behaves." Althia thought about the words and realized that yes Loki was a perverse bastard and if he desired something he would find a way to get it. What made her different? ' _Did you know what happened…_ ' she remembered the conversation. Something in her stomach was doing flips as her mind bent to grasp the complete picture. As she closed her eyes she felt something inside snap painfully. Loki was a tease a flirt nothing more. He always had been from the first day after she healed him. "I don't think I have anything to worry about regarding Prince Loki courting me." She whispered swallowing the lump in her throat. "He is amusing himself he will not both with…" she choked on it before she pulled herself together. "Please draw me a bath, and send word to lord Hogun. I feel the need of my sword."


	25. Drowning for Hope

Althia built a wall around herself. He was required to care for her, it was very Loki to entertain himself with such 'mischief' while doing his duty. She went out and wandered around, without realizing it was where she was headed she found herself in a faering at the dome or the bifrost. She walked in quietly and the Heimdall turned. "Greetings Althia Sacmich. To what do I owe the honor?" She walked up to stairs and sat down she wasn't thinking about propriety she just wanted to speak to someone who wouldn't invade her thoughts. "I needed away from… people. Stangers and strange customs and ways of acting." Heimdall came and stood over her slightly to the side. She leaned against the armor on his leg. "Do you find Asgard unwelcoming?" he asked her his voice was low and gentle. "I am not.. I remember things from my past." She looked up at him. "No one told me about certain Asgardian customs. It cause confusion and now a pain of the heart." She shook her head. "I am not the woman who first laid eyes on you. I am was the Jibana Meye. A leader, healer. We are all women and live many of man's lifetimes. All have out lived their husbands and brothers." She stared off into the stars as she spoke. "We were blessed and burdened by our gods to serve. Much that a common man has is denied us." She told him of the night her children and life ended. Silent tears trickled from her eyes as she stared into the stars. Heimdall watched her shake and her fists clench and relax. She was a bottle of rage waiting for a fools touch. "I was not a warrior of my people. My hands held healing and they feared the wrath of the gods. It was declared they never be stained with blood." She shuddered "Had I the training I do now…" she dropped her head as she described a panicked flight in the darkness. A cliff over the ocean and seeing the rocks come for her. She told him of the welcome in her heart that night and faces she knew were sisters aunts others who must be shielded. She sought death with every fiber of her being. His large hand reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "You were brave beyond all common men. There is no shame in dying that others may live." He comforted her in a way she couldn't explain. She told him about the cells and the nighttime visits in a hushed voice as she rested her head on his great knee. She took solace in the sound of his gauntlet creasing around his great sword. For a while she sat there silent as his hand stroked her hair and back. For a warrior, built as he was, his touch was light and undemanding. "Bruce the man I love on earth, he doesn't know. Loki does he plays and flirts with me. I doubt he understands his effect. I thought it was all so wonderful and confusing. That they wished to protect me from HIM. They made me strong and safe and brave when all my mind was terror and pain. Now I find that my disgraces…" she choked on the last and he stroked her hair gently. "Justice has a long arm." He lifted her hand and turned her palm up. There were callouses from her training "Sometimes that hand is small and tends more to compassion than revenge." She tilted her head up looking onto the golden eyes who saw the universe. "Would you like to know what your lover does this day?" he asked her. She looked at him lost and hollow. "Little is hidden from my sight I am the gate keeper of Asgard by fate from the day I was born." He held his hand out to her and she stood with his help. He drew her up on the platform with him and the dome turned. "He is working he speaks your name." He told her after a few minutes; she leaned her head against his chest and all the tension went out of her. "Thank you Heimdall. My heart breaks under this burden." He patted her back. "I am here should you need peace. No matter where you are if you call my name to the sky I will hear you." She stared up at him debating the last truth she held. "Heimdall, you see so much." She bit her lip. "I know. I know what he feels. I am bound to him forever and he does not know." She left then leaving off his name. She didn't trust it not to return to his ears.

She once again locked away the hope that struggled to grow in her as she returned to the palace and her rooms. She received word from Lord Hogun that he would be glad to spar with her and would meet her. He was even kind enough to draw a small map. She left directly from her room and had a guard escort her to the area her sword strapped to her side felt the touch of her hand the whole way.

Hogun was waiting for her with a rack of weapons behind him. He directed her through the rules of the sparing ring. She listened and repeated them back to him; he nodded without a word. When the fight began she stalked him carefully. After a short defensive tactic she moved in to attack. He was very different than Loki; less movement that wasted his energy. He avoided her attacks without moving clear across the field. She avoided his and began to adjust. He scored on her side during a rolling leap and the fight was called. They moved aside so the next pair could use the space. She drank water and thought about the differences she had perceived. "Lord Hogun you have a skill for economy of motion. You do not waste space, or time clearing your enemies range completely why?" she asked He grinned at her approvingly "Opportunity once lost will cost more." Loki had said the same thing to her. "Well I know this, now." She replied. He touched her arm and she looked at him. "You have built a wall, why?" he asked. She sighed "I'm sure you have heard about the Allfather's gift to me?" She emphasized the word gift with bitterness. He nodded "You are unwilling? Do not worry consent is required not forced." She growled an answer in her head no way for her to explain. She stood and wandered over to one of the dummies spaced around the grounds. She attacked it, each cut, every swing, held two centuries of anger and humiliation. She screamed at the dummy as she cut it into small chunks. Hogan grabbed her arm and she almost attacked him. "We run, come." He said and turned away. She followed her thoughts chaotic as he led her to a round field with a track along the outer edge. He began jogging slowly along the circle and she paced him. He didn't speak he just ran. After two laps he increased his speed and she followed matching his speed but not his stride. Two more laps and she increased her speed and he followed her. She ran from Bruce's eyes when he found out, from Loki's teasing and kisses, from the smiling man and his horrid minions. She ran till her skin was soaked with sweat and she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She ran till the posts around the track blurred into blue and red stripes. Her pace didn't falter she made the posts her goals one at a time. Her vision blurred so she used the posts to keep her on track. Red above with blue underneath for another 5 minutes she ran. Then she thought about something that tripped her. She slowed down and did two laps and the third she slowed to a walk. Hogun was sitting against a post so she stopped there. He handed her a large mug of water and she gratefully chugged it. "Why did you stumble?" he asked as she tilted her drink down. "When you were trying to stop Loki" she had to swallow "and I from killing each other. I tried to reach Loki but there was a red and blue fog between us, I go lost in it. The potion or spell that was used on him was red and blue. Loki's magic is green and gold to me." She leaned back and focused on her breathing. "Thank you lord Hogun." She said "Would you please send word to whoever is supposed to know?" She tilted her head and found he had been looking at her hard. "Why would you not tell Loki?" he asked. "Loki is bound to protect me until one or both of us is dead. He would not be interested in me otherwise." She sighed "This morning I woke with Loki in my bed. We were not together as rumors are probably saying. Seeing as such is not normal for the prince there is only one explanation. My past disgraces still haunt me." With that she rose and bowed to him before she left. It was a fight to keep her head up and her legs moving. She hadn't ever run like that but in a way it felt good.

Althia spent every minute of her afternoons in the training grounds after that. She fought her way through the horrors. She battered a dozen of Odin's best guards before they refused to spar with her. Finally she was only tested by Sif, Fandral, and Hogun. She left the moment Loki came to the training grounds. For weeks she continued the pattern.

Sometimes she visited Heimdall and talked to him; he listened without judgement for which she was grateful. He encouraged her training and to speak of her past. She would disappear and bring him food or drink and talk. She didn't ask about Bruce. No one thought to look for her there. It became her sanctuary a place fee of eyes that judged and ears that in turn whispered.

She stopped wearing the silver bracelets, she let go of the hope that Bruce would want her once he found out. If it was enough to turn off the attentions of a lecher like Loki; someone like Bruce would definitely find it repulsive. Three weeks she repeated the same pattern mornings in the halls of lore researching Axi-Tun and Vanir histories focusing on any presence on Midgard. She had a small lunch sometimes with Heimdall and spent her afternoons in the training grounds. Dinner in her room sometimes meant dealing with company Most of the week she secreted away to the garden and found some quiet hiding spot. Jane was the first to seek her. She waited till the woman got tired and left then bolted the door and drank till she passed out. The second visitor she had was Hogun. He came and stared at her and she stared back. "What has Loki done?" he asked finally. She laughed "He has done everything to see to my safety and well-being. He has in no way violated the agreement he made before he was freed from Jutonhelm." He looked at her "Then why do you run?" he asked. She started yelling then berating him for failing to realize that she had watched her world burned and spent two hundred years being a lab rat to be chopped at burned and abused a toy of mad men. She fell in a chair and opened a bottle of spirits she found suitable to her mood. She ignored him till he left; the next day he knock the fire out of her in the sparring ring. He didn't draw blood but he beat her till the others interfered. She yielded and left the sparring area without a word. The only sign she'd was aware of the extreme beating was the broken staff she dropped at the entrance. Rayeth could not get her to speak and after three weeks sent word to the All Father. He in turn sent for Loki.

Loki waited in the shadows as she drank and ate her evening meal that day. It had been strange her avoidance bothered him more than he wanted to consider. He thought he had simply angered her and with the changes in her personality she might require time to forgive him. There was one thing he was certain of, she hadn't changed entirely. She was avoiding him, not attacking him as she had Hogun and Fandral she would forgive him. He watched as Rayeth quietly took the tray away and left the two bottles of spirits. She reach up and opened a drawer in the table, pulled out the two silver bracelets Bruce had given her and toyed with them as she drank. Loki was surprised, he hadn't realized she had stopped wearing them. Fondling them as she downed the bottle in large gulps she let the fire burn away the need to excuse her tears. Her face showed shame, regret and loss as the tears rolling down her cheeks. She went to the chest of her things digging around between swallows. She fiddled drunkenly with her iPod before he heard a song. She danced in the closed room while she drank the first bottle; she was angry. Slamming herself against things intentionally. Her power restoring her and she cried in frustration doubling her efforts.

She emptied the bottle and threw it in the fire. She wandered into the wardrobe and came out with the dress she'd danced with him in. She held it to herself as she drank from the second bottle. Suddenly she put the bottle down carefully and went back in the wardrobe. She came out wearing the golden gown her hair hanging loose. She pulled the little bracelets out and put them on. She picked a song and grabbed the bottle swaying in front of the mirror. "I think you've had enough my dear." He said stepping out of the shadow of his invisibility. She looked at him and put the bottle down her eyes slightly unfocused. "Will you both haunt me now? I release you Loki." She stumbled against the mirror and jerked away from her reflection. "You need not waste your time with me while I remain in Asgard." He watched her move. Jerking away from anything she bumped into. Her pain etch her face in sorrow he couldn't touch or interrupt.

She swayed and stood still leaving the bottle on the table. She moved into the waltz they had done. As she turned towards him her eyes closed; he stepped into her arms and moved with her. "I'm sorry Loki. I know you're not here but if I am to do this night again I thought I'd say..." she clenched her fist in the fabric of his shirt. "I love you and Bruce with a heart so evenly divided I… My disgrace has cost me one half a heart so newly filled with joy. I am undone." He danced silently with her as she poured her heart out to him. He found that though she was very intelligent she always chose the worst possible reasoning for any behavior directed at her. He lifted her and put her to bed. "You are a foolish woman." He said and kissed her forehead. He crawled into the bed and lay with her curled against his chest shaking. He watched her sleep off the could feel the effects seep into his body. He let the effect relax his turbulent mind and he chuckled. She didn't stir as he turned her and pulled her back against him inhaling the fragrance that was unique to her. He watched and waited; when the nightmares didn't manifest he slept.

When she woke the next morning he was gone. She didn't understand the smell of him on her bed. She went to her chair and sat down. Something was still in the chair and she finally got annoyed at the constant irritant and dug around between the cushions. It was a letter from Loki; he must have placed it there the night he slept beside her. Inside was a single tiny dried bloom. She stared at it for a minute her mind clicking through all the flowers she had seen and when she realized what it was she took a bath and dressed herself quickly. Setting the gown she'd slept in aside with care. She was braiding her hair when Rayeth came in with her breakfast. She ate in a hurry and thanked Rayeth for her patience. She rushed out of the room the letter and bloom still on the table Rayeth shocked stared after her. It was the first thing she'd said in weeks. Without thinking about it Rayeth read the single line.

A gentleman prefers a lady be aware when she is being kissed.

Loki

The single line made her smile and see the prince in a different light. She cleaned the room and put the letter in the drawer with the two simple bracelets. ' _Perhaps there was a side to the errant prince that none had considered in a very long time.'_ She thought as she hummed quietly.


	26. Prize and Price

Althia crowed and jumped up and down as Loki laughed at her. Together they walked back to his room. There was no need to return the dining hall with her sword bare in her hand. She was storing her blade in the low case of the main chamber and as she went to straighten she found him pressed against her body his hand running from the base of her spine up to twine around her throat pulling her against him. "This really is the most fascinating dress." She swallowed "Loki we need to talk but not like this. The All Father expects us back." He chuckled against her throat the lust in his head rolling through her like a drug. He kissed her again and she pulled away sharply. "Stop it." she fought to say. "I am not going to have sex with you Loki!" For a moment she wondered if he was listening. "Yes, you will and willingly too." He whispered listening to the moan that fell trembling from her lips. "The light within your skin; a promise. You cannot lie to me when they rise to my touch." She whispered a name like a desperate prayer and he released her so suddenly she stumbled. "Come, our adoring subjects await." He announced straightening his coat. She was trembling as the onslaught of his emotions broke off. Her body ached with needs she couldn't express and her own anger boiled slowly over the surface. He took her hand as if he'd done nothing and led her back to the dining hall in silence. She licked Bruce's name off her lips like water in the heat of the deep desert. Even galaxies away he was saving her.

Once they were welcomed to the dais she went to the king and kissed his cheek. He patted her hand and smiled at her briefly. In those few moments she told him about Lady Grissa spilling her husband's secrets. She sat beside Loki watching the crowd till all the food had been cleared and the music shifted to a waltz. "A dance before we retire?" Loki said in her ear. She nodded and followed him to the floor her mind reeling anew. "I was very proud of you today." She said finally. He looked at her like she had offered him raw fish. She knew when he was lying and she smiled at him. "Shall we see what the masses think of your dress?" he asked. "Loki are you looking for an excuse to kiss me?" she threw back at him her anger sudden and hot chasing away his own heated influence. "It does seem to happen quite often as a duty to king and crown does it not?" he gave he a sly look and it made something in her snap. "It's been lovely dancing with you, you are a wonderful dancer." She stepped back and curtseyed carefully. "Good night Loki." She said and walked away.

Althia went to the room without seeing the halls she passed through; her mind millions of miles away. She undressed and bathed and sat brushing her hair. She realized that part of her attraction was the amount of Loki's magic that had tainted her power the memory of healing Lady Grissa disturbed her. There wasn't a way to undo it as far as she could tell her power called to Asgardian magic like a lode stone. The link between them that allowed his emotions into her head had nearly cost her the honor and respect of her friends and the one love she valued more than her sense of self. None in the dining hall would have seen the faint glow she couldn't stop beneath her lip stick from Loki's kiss and Bruce's memory. It had held and when she went to tell the All Father of the events she had seen the desire of Odin's heart at dinner. He wanted a stronger queen for Thor and a gentler creature for Loki. Someone like the frightened woman he had first met; not the unpredictable powerful and wild one who plotted against petty criminals. She stopped brushing her hair and suddenly wanted to go home.

Loki came in a while later he was indifferent to her presence and simply dressed for bed and sat at the table reading. "Did you know your father would seek to wait out Jane's life before forcing Thor to wed me?" she asked in a low and casual voice. "I knew he wanted one of us to do so yes. Though I didn't think he cared which one." He replied and she nodded. She rose and walked around the table stopping in front of him. He looked up and she slapped him. He caught her hand and pulled her across his lap. "Be careful my dear, my patience is not endless." He purred in her face. "For the God of mischief you suck at lying." she said through clenched teeth. "Ah, but I am not lying so why should you say such terrible things." He tapped her on the nose like a misbehaving kitten. She fought him and he laughed pinning her ruthlessly to him. "Tell me little queen why are you so eager to anger me?" he said calmly. She knew he was calm she could feel him in her head. She huffed but didn't reply. He turned her over and spanked her once before flipping her back. Trailing his fingers over her leg where the robe exposed the flesh. "We can do this until dawn. Actually I would rather enjoy that." She growled at him and he laughed "You are no animal, just as I am not truly a god of mischief. Tell me." He said "Oh and by the way I spoke with Thor and Jane. You've been very erratic lately we agreed not to take you back until you settled down." She made an inarticulate yell of frustration and struggled against his arms. He rose and carried her to the bed. "Whoops!" he laughed as he tossed her down. Pouncing on her he quickly had her trussed to the bed and considering the foulness she was spewing he gagged her for good measure.

"You filthy bastard!" she yelled in his face just before he completed his handy work. He looked at her "hmmm, dirty mouth." He went to the door spoke with someone and came back. "Now we won't be disturbed." he said crawling over her "I've sent word to the All Father that we are indisposed." He said with a leer. "I doubt he will be anything but delighted in the idea that even now I'm trying to fill your delicious body with my seed. Making you ripe with a child." She muttered "What's that? Can't hear you dearest." He laughed at her gagged face and went to sit at the table quietly reading a book she'd taken from the library. She lay on the bed ignored for hours her thoughts careened back and forth. Fighting and struggling against the bed ties she only succeeded in hurting her wrists and feet briefly. It was useless, she heard him moving around doing something but he'd closed the drapes at the foot of the bed so she couldn't see what. She heard Rayeth at the door gasp and apologize. Loki laughing came to the bed. He was shirtless, barefoot, and his pants were unlaced giving the appearance that they had been together. He had a flagon of mead which he sipped at and occasionally tickled her foot. She struggled, giggled and then glared at him while he drank. A discreet knock and Loki bounced on the bed making it groan before smiling as he went to the door. "Thank you." She heard him say and he came back with a tray of food. "Now will you behave?" she huffed and nodded. He set the tray down disappeared and came back with a towel. Untying first her gag and then her wrist he dodged out of the range of her flying fist. "Feed you it is." He said. She screamed as he tied her back down straddled her belly and began offering her tidbits. Three times she tried to bite him three times he laughed at her.

Well into the night as he read she started crying. He came to her untied her and held her to him as her body trembled and shook. He didn't understand the erratic way she'd been acting but whatever was bothering her could break the surface now. She could feel the worry in his mind and his affection. It was the first time the only thing she defined no lust or hunger in him; she let herself fall into the warmth and slept. Odin come the next morning entering soundlessly as they slept through his visit; her tucked in his arms like a lover the robe slipped and hidden somewhere in the covers. She was showering when Jane stormed into the room screaming an hour later. Loki told her to mind her own business and to go pack they would be returning to Midgard. When Althia came out Loki was sitting on the balcony reading she hadn't heard Jane's visit over the water. She watched him for a while; he was aware of the moment she entered but ignored her. He wanted to see what happened and if she remembered the joint dream they had shared the night before. She walked out to him with a cup of tea and set it on the table between them before sitting in the other chair. He picked it up and brought it to his lips "Will I be trapped here sleeping, eating, and dancing till I grow too addlebrained for the bifrost to take me home?" she asked as he took his first sip of the tea. Which ended up not in his belly but all over his lap as he burst out laughing.

She jumped up and came over to him. Kneeling she used the corner of her bathrobe to dab at the tea on his shirt and gently wiped away the tea from his mouth. She had a wicked smile on her alluring mouth; he had to sit back or do something foolish. She didn't give him a choice in the matter. "A gentleman prefers a lady to know when she is being kissed." She quoted him and leaned forward to brush her lips across his with a fine trembling tension in her body as she leaned into his. He let her and watched her pull back to sit between his knees. She watched him quietly she didn't fidget or shift around she just waited. He looked at her, the curve of her braid lay damp across her collar, darker against the tan of her skin. "I never said anything about the lady kissing me." He said finally before sipping his tea watching her. "I believe that is my second actually." She blushed and looked down at her hands. "I remember but I felt you deserved it this time. No tricks or false pretenses to make it less than what it is." She said picking at the sleeve of her robe. "Ah, so this was what?" he asked watching her and calmly waiting for her to explain. "Something I had to find out. I apologize for imposing on you." She stood slowly and turned to enter the room he saw the shine of tears in her eyes and it confused him. She was so exasperating at times. He stood and grabbed he arm turning her into his body pinning her there. He touched her face where the tear had left a trail down her cheek. "I asked you a question little queen. I expect an answer." He had no idea why she would suddenly stop the conversation but he assumed she thought she knew his mind. "I have fairly good control over my emotions normally with one notable exception. I do have a terrible temper." His fingers lazily grazed over her lips. "I will ask again and you will answer. What is this? Try not to lie to the god of mischief its embarrassing." He said.

She nodded and looked away he grabbed her jaw and turned her head back so she could see how serious he was and with one long finger tapped her lips. "I wished to know if you felt anything for me." She whispered against his finger. "You did not react at all. So…" she didn't get to finish as his lips replace the finger over her lips. He sat down with her in his lap holding her where he wanted her kissing her how he had wished for great deal of the time. She moaned into his mouth responding to his demanding kiss. When he finally broke the kiss and relaxed his hold on her she stroked his cheek tracing the lines of his face with her fingers. "Is that what my lady wished?" he asked calmly watching her face. "Why are you mad?" she asked touching his brow softy "I can always feel you in the corner of my mind. What you feel, how busy you are at a moment. I have tried to suppress it like I do my power but when your emotions get too strong I can't figure out if it's you or me I'm fighting against. When I healed Lady Grissa my power had small streaks of green in it pale enough I doubt anyone would notice. I have you inside me all day and night. Not even the nightmares stop me from feeling your emotions." She watched the shock wear thin on his brow as he absorbed the information. His hands stopped moving and she burrowed into it. Stroking her face against his palm as he thought. She felt the shift and glanced fearfully up at him.

"Ah so that's how you've managed to side step my retributions so often!" he stared holes in her. "Loki, honestly I never wanted you angry with me to begin with. Before I found that even away from you I could feel you." She curled in his lap her head against his shoulder. "I'm scared of this change. I want to go home, please Loki, take me home." her voice quaked with the need and fear she'd hidden. He agreed and left to make arrangements he barely spoke to her and his emotions rolled too fast from one to another for her to understand him.

Althia dressed, Rayeth had discarded her clothes from the compound but the silver bracelets she kept and Althia kept touching them as she paced the room. She didn't realize she'd left until she found herself at Thor and Jane's door. She knocked lightly and waited staring at the floor. Jane open the door and stared at her bowed head. "What?" She asked angry till she saw the shining trails on Althia's face. She grabbed her arm and dragged her in closing the door. "What happened, I was so sure you wouldn't cheat on Bruce but last night." She cut off and walked over to the table and sat down. Althia stood there not knowing how to explain. "He's inside my head." She started trembling again. Angry that she couldn't explain better. "I feel him even now; he's happy but frustrated and scheming and in general feeling very pleased with himself." She started spinning one of the bracelets trying to regain her conposure. Jane wasn't sure she understood what she was hearing. "Are you saying last night you …what were overcome by his …desires?" she didn't know if it was rape or some emotional over load from the excitement. Althia laughed bitterly. She switched bracelets "Jane I haven't … with Loki." She sighed tossing her head back she stared at the ceiling. She didn't say she hadn't wanted to, just that she hadn't done it. "That is not entirely my resistance either. At this point Loki is pretty much the only reason we haven't..." Althia walked over to the balcony and looked out over the gardens. "He gave his word to Bruce that he wouldn't destroy our relationship and unless I came to him willingly he would leave me with Bruce." Jane looked at the woman in shock.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Jane asked and Althia told her as she replayed each moment and she finally understood. "Oh gods be warned! Jane he's doing this for you and Thor!" she spun around. "Are you packed? We're supposed to be leaving today." Jane was having a hard time catching up.

Althia started packing the second she got back to Loki's room. She took a couple of the gowns for any return trips. By the time she'd finished packing for Loki he came back. "So eager to get back to your lover?" he said mildly. "Perhaps I am eager to get away from prying eyes, my lord." She turned her back to him and held her hair up he could see the lacing partly done but at a point she likely couldn't reach. He strolled forward and stood behind her. "What if I decide not to help?" His voice a whisper. "Then I will likely go mad." She responded. "Useless to anyone at that point." She hadn't moved simply stood there. He ran his fingers down her spine. "What am I feeling right now?" he asked "Lust, pride, anger, in that order." She answered him in a whisper. He was silent a while, "If I were to take you to bed could you refuse me?" he wrapped his fingers around her waist. "You know the answer to that." He step close enough she could feel the heat of his body but he did not touch her his emotions clearing to just lust. A hungry wave that threatened to drown her she moaned arching into his touch her body trembled and shook till she dropped to her knees moaning. _'Always fear the ravens'_ Hela placed the thought before she was swept away completely. "There are ravens on our balcony my prince. Often times I have seen them." His toying with her stopped the lust cut off like a faucet. She shivered and sat back wrapping her arms around her legs and struggled to look at him."They watch me as I watch them and then they fly away." Slowly she stood her legs threatening to give if she moved to quickly. "I fear these strange birds. I fear what thoughts they have hidden from me." She leaned back against him pulling his arms around her waist as she whispered the last words. She turned her head and inhaled his scent filling her mind with every moment they had been near each other. They stood that way for a while neither moved away nor spoke. A knock broke the silence, "Brother?" Thor called. Althia pulled out of his arms and went to the door. "Please, come in." she said as she opened the door. "It is time to go. Have you all you need?" Thor asked her as he moved into the room. "Yes, thank you I packed for both of us while you were busy. Jane has done the same." She went to the table and poured three glasses of wine. Tasting it first to ensure nothing had been done to it. She no longer trusted anything in Asgard except Thor, Jane, and Loki. Thor left after the wine. She was standing looking around the room when she felt his hands on her hips. His mind was full of frustration she didn't understand. She was still as he laid his face in her hair his hands slowly gliding up her body she gasped and moaned the sudden wild lust rolling through her, overpowering her reason and control. "Please, Loki!" she arched into his hands aching for the touch that crept so slowly up her body. He squeezed her hips as she pressed her body against him. Nothing to save her it was too sudden too much for her to handle. She moaned as his breath eased over her skin. One minute she couldn't think of anything but his hands, his body and the next he closed her dress as she had asked him earlier and left the lust and desire cut off like a switch. She cried out in frustration as he walked away. He locked down his emotions, tears welling in her eyes, snatching up her glass she threw it and anything she could find. Vases shattered and books lay crumpled on the floor when she collapsed panting onto the rug.


	27. Take Me Home or The Glass Cage

It was still dark when they exited the bifrost. Loki waited while Bruce enfolded Althia in his arms and buried his face in her hair she was crying and whispering. Tony gave her and Bruce a hug which ruined their moment and made everyone else laugh. They slept at Stark tower for the first time together. Althia waited till they were alone and curled up by the bed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she told him the secret she'd been keeping for months. Nor could she really explain what had happened on Asgard without telling him all of it. She waited patiently when she was done for him to blow up at her. She felt he deserved the truth and even if he turned Hulk she would accept whatever happened. It was his hand held where she could see it that broke her will. She leapt on him and clung speechless. He held her and laughed at her for thinking he'd hate her for something she had no control over. They talked about the events in Asgard the hours just before they left as well as everything she knew about the link. He agreed there was a real possibility that Loki was trying to help Jane and Thor but only in some effort to reach a goal of his own.

Hearing about the empathic link it didn't take him long to realized Loki's actions just before they left were a test of how strong he could affect her behavior. Loki wasn't going to break his word and force her into a position where Althia hated him. The fact that without his constant attention she would regain control of herself made it impossible for him to use the link to sway her. Bruce wasn't disgusted by her past or what happened on Asgard he was frustrated but she obviously needed compassion not recriminations. He laughed and held her gently; he wouldn't abandon her for things she couldn't stop or understand. Being driven by an uncontrollable force was something he understood.

As she curled in his arms she had hope that maybe they could work out a peace between them. In the morning Loki knocked at Althia's door and she was already opening it by the time his hand drew back. "Come in." she said. Bruce was sitting on the bed putting on his watch. He looked at Loki like he was a stranger a funny looking one. "Thank you." He said "I don't think I could have kept my pants on that long." Loki looked back and forth between them. "You told him?" she nodded. "Everything?" she nodded again. "Who do I owe the thanks for my current state of well-being?" Loki asked at last. Bruce laughed "You weren't kidding about it surprising him." He said "I don't own her Loki. We aren't married, hell I haven't even taken her to dinner." Bruce Banner stood up and looked at the demi-god "You kept your word, nearly drove her mad doing it but you did it. Next time you make her cry it better be because she's too happy or you're dying not because you couldn't be bothered to tell her what was going on." He stopped taking a deep breath. "She knew when you came down the hall and reached the door. I was hoping she was wrong." He said sadly. "I want to run some scans see if it's really permanent after breakfast. We can try the machine but I don't think it will work from what Jane sent back." He finished speaking and held out his hand. Loki took it and smiled a real smile both men looked at Althia. "Oh he's happy alright." She said suddenly going bright red and left the room. It wasn't embarrassment but a different thought that drove her away. One only found in a divided heart and body denied for too long. She found Thor and Jane and ate with them. Jane had told Thor what was happening and he was very kind to Althia. He understood a divided heart.

That day was spent hooked up to every type of scanner, meter, and device Bruce could come up with to measure the link. He found it was strongest when they were actually touching and ran a series of experiments inside a shielded room to see if any trace of the power Althia used leaked out. The room was sealed keeping in the trace amounts of her power that she shed contained. It turned out glass was insulating to her power. Loki and Bruce held several private conversations while she was laying passively. Loki was calm but she still worried when they called Tony into the room shortly before lunch. Althia became very curious as to why Loki was getting excited and she could feel his anticipation building as the day progressed.

They said good bye to Jane and Thor after lunch; Althia embarrassed the Loki telegraphing his emotions as he spoke to his brother. Bruce made her quit after a few minutes; it began to get creepy how clearly she could tell when he was lying. Tony called in a few favors and dinner was a surprise for Althia. Sharron Miller, Savita Amin, Sam, and several other friends from the Helicarrier and Gambit Base arrived. She was near tears seeing everyone even if it was only for a few hours. She watched Loki as he was flirting with one of her friends from the Helicarrier a pretty red head with skin like milk. She was happy he wasn't making a mess of the evening. She knew he could be capricious when he wanted. Althia saw him leave with the woman a couple hours after dinner; his lust was heated leaving a distinct and visceral impression on her. It affected her dancing and behavior for over an hour till Bruce had to drag her out of the room.

He found himself alone in the company of a woman who was as different in private as day is to night. She didn't care why she felt the way she did and any attempts to calm her failed. She didn't care; Loki was enjoying himself and the nurse. He was driving her body into a fever for most of the night that Bruce refused to abate. She sat in the shower and cried her frustrations out till the crew from the helicarrier left. Bruce watched her storm out of his room her breathing still deep gasps and her skin flush.

Lovers Quarrel

"Althia this is still him." He said the next morning and she shook her head. "You treated me like a lab animal last night, Bruce." She had tears in her eyes "I can't believe you'd watch me like… that." she was shaking she was so angry her voice thick with the accent of her mother's people. "No reaction what so ever. I am not a toy or a puzzle you need to solve Bruce Banner." she paced the floor refusing to let him touch her. "Never, ever think I'll passively suffer like that again you don't think I had enough of that sort of thing on Asgard!" She left him staring wide eyed at the door. He hadn't realized she had that kind of anger in her. It shocked him that she refused to accept his feelings. He was in the lab when Loki found him later. They talked and Loki was hard pressed not to laugh at the man's foolishness and waste of an opportunity. Loki went looking for Althia when they finished talking; he found her curled in a ball on the couch in the lounge her breathing was labored but when he sought her dreams he found she wasn't suffering from nightmares of her past. He could do nothing about the confused and turbulent state she was in but he also couldn't use it to his advantage.

If she knew his and Tony's complicity in the events of the evening she might not react any better to him than she had Doctor Banner. She would adjust, for now Loki wanted to focus of finding a way to control the link and preventing her from being overwhelmed by his emotions. She would come to him willingly and by her own choice not because her lover denied her on some spurious and laughable repugnance to a fact none knew how to change. Loki left her as he found her and grinned as he contemplated the next few weeks with Tony Stark.

Bruce stayed late in the lab, leaving her to wander the halls of the tower the first night after the party guests had left. She had forgiven him the next day but made a point of locking her room that night. Nothing satisfied her more than hearing the knob rattle as she waited up. She heard him when his head hit the door and smiled. She found the roof access later and a spot out in the wind when he left for his room. "Heimdall, I miss our talks. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly." She grinned at the memory. "Loki is so damn jealous and he seems to enjoy driving me insane." She sighed "I hope you're well. Good day to you sir; may peace reign in Asgard this day." Nightly she went to the roof and spoke to him it helped in a way.

It was two weeks before Althia got some alone time with Bruce. She was nearly driven to drink in her frustration and point blank told Tony to get Loki out of the tower or she'd kill all three of them. Tony had grabbed Loki as soon as he came out of the lab for lunch and ducked out without telling anyone. Althia laughed so hard she had to sit down. "Are they ok?" Bruce asked "Yes, I'm not sure what they are doing but he's enjoying himself. He's full of his own admirations right now." She curled up on a couch and watched Bruce move around for a while. "Come here, please." She said he looked up and she was walking down the hall. He followed her to see what she needed and when she turned into his bedroom he stopped wondering.

Althia was tired of being inside, she finally admitted to herself that's what was making her antsy. She had been able to spar and go to the gardens on Asgard. There were always people clamoring for her gift where ever she went; until now. The entire world was really open to her on Asgard and here she was stuck in the tower. No one knew she was up here on the top of the world looking out at the city. Her eyes could pick up the cars and people moving around below but she was separated. She would always be separated; locked away from the world because of him. Tony and Loki went out; actually they were gone a lot. Loki was given a new identity, thanks to SHIELD, and was working for Stark industries. Bruce came and went though he was around a lot more than the other two. She'd only seen a few of her friends from Shield since she got back. The forced inactivity began to affect her and she became waspish with Tony and Loki any time they were home. She had an idea; the helicarrier had a limited rotation of staff so she had gotten to know most of them. She texted Natasha and asking if they would request Fury allow her to spend part of her time on the helicarrier working in the infirmary. She was sure she could be of some use to SHIELD because she wasn't here. She spent hours of her day reading and an equal number moving through her sword and dance practices.

There was no way of telling if Tasha was on a mission or not. She had a personal cell but it stayed in storage while she was on a mission. It could be anywhere from five minutes to weeks before she got a response. Althia took up cooking one morning before anyone got up. Pepper was at the tower and stumbled into the kitchen as Althia was making an omelet. She had seen how on television and was actually pretty good at it. She handed Pepper a plate and sat with her. She waited till Pepper was a little into her coffee before asking what she'd been up too. It was nice to talk with a woman who she didn't have to hide her identity, past, and everything about herself from. She had liked Pepper the one time they had met at Gambit base and she was grateful for her calm, sweetness since Loki had brought her to the tower. Mostly though, right at that minute, she was glad Pepper had a temper.

The Pepper Rule

Within twenty minutes they were gone without a word to the guys. Pepper had two meetings with regional directors and a planning session with the team involved in a charity event. She took Althia shopping first and got her a wardrobe boost. Then they went to a salon and Althia chose to have red highlights put in her hair and for the first time ever got a manicure. Her phone went off right after her nails dried and she answered in a general state of ecstasy. "Hey Bruce how's everything going?" she asked when the phone connected. "Where are you JARVIS says you aren't in the tower?" She took a deep breath "I'm with Pepper which he would have told you." She snapped at him. "She needed a hand today and seeing as I don't have a job, hobby, or anything besides cleaning up after you three. She took me with her." She hung up in anger she didn't have to justify herself to him. He'd said it himself he didn't own her.

When they left for the first meeting she was Pepper Potts new assistant for the California operations. She transcribed everything said in the meetings and send emails dictated by Pepper while they were moving. She was actually enjoying the day. While they were in the charity meeting she slipped some suggestions to Pepper who glanced down and then at her. Pepper actually suggested and pushed for a couple of her ideas. She'd never had someone do that usually she felt like a passenger. The only time she didn't was in the infirmaries on the helicarrier and at Gambit base.

They stopped for lunch at a fantastic restaurant near the tower and Althia was just about as happy as a clam on the ocean floor. It wasn't a casual lunch Pepper kept working while she ate and Althia had a lot that she was able to do to help so Pepper could focus on her phone conversation. They only talked about five minutes at the end. She didn't really think about her phone in her purse until they got back in the car. She glanced at the screen and saw an apology from Bruce. She smiled and sent him he own apology. She wished they would get out even if just to explore some of the parks or a trip to the national forest she'd read about. That wouldn't be likely to trigger him and she could calm him anywhere they went. His fears still ruled him even knowing what she could do in a moments notice.

Loki strolled out to the elevator to meet them. A charming and harmless smile on his face. The doors opened to two chattering laughing women. Althia looked completely different her hair swept back smooth in a twist had streaks of bright red in it and she was wearing a tight silver grey suit and skirt with black heels. Her nails were long and round with white tips and a soft pink base. He was struck by the alteration and blinked to make sure he recognized the woman. "Great you're here; take Althia's stuff to her room. Thanks." Pepper said sweetly but there was venom in her voice. His charm dropped, "I do not fetch and carry you have employees for that." He stated as they breezed by him. Pepper turned and looked at him, she wasn't smiling anymore, and slowly she walked up to him. "I know but I asked you. You left her here cooped up in a glass box while you went god knows where with Tony without batting an eyelash." Something about her made him step back. He had lost the bet and now he was going to be carrying the mass of bags to Althia's room. "Tony come help Loki!" she yelled into the intercom "Sorry can't right now" Tony responded quickly. "Tony" there was that venom again. "Yeah, be right up." She made saying his name a threat which shocked Loki even more. She walked away with a snickering Althia following behind.

Pepper and Althia changed and when Althia's hair came down it was smooth and wavy down he back. She had it trimmed but refused to cut much of it. Loki spent a minute running his finger through it while she ignored him and focuses on the discussion of the next few days with Pepper. Her time on Asgard had improved Althia's tolerance for alcohol and she enjoyed the champagne Pepper poured. "Tony finally showed after the second glass carrying a tray with a large cover. "Walla, bon appetite" he said placing it on the table between them. He lifted the lid and Althia gasped, small crusts filled with a variety of sweet and savory fillings covered the tray. She wouldn't be cooking tonight. "What are we celebrating?" he said looking at the bottle of champagne. "Pepper gave him a dirty look. "Althia's new job as my personal assistant of the California region. She got a very nice signing bonus." She said casually before popping a canapé in her mouth. She looked at him calmly as she chewed. "By the way you owe Phil a favor he pull some strings and got her a new identity as Althia Jones. He wants the new wound sealant R&D has been developing." Tony winched "5% discount." He responded and Pepper just looked at him. "8%" he countered a shiver going up his spine. "How long has Althia been back?" Pepper asked Tony. He made a pained face. "Fine but reindeer games lost the bet and has to take her to the ballet." Then he left at a run both women looked around but Loki had vanished. "He's still here." Althia said leaning back in her seat and Pepper burst out laughing.

Althia wasn't surprised when Loki visited her that evening. "Are you jealous?" he asked and she looked back at his projection still completely dry despite the spray from her shower. She bit her lip and shook off the thought that popped in her head. "A little, but it's not because she's got your attention; it's the link and Bruce. He hates it and the effect it has on me." She turn back to shaving. "I can't be jealous over someone being happy. It just seems wrong." She shrugged and stood refusing to let him see her frustration. Loki was stunned silent a minute thinking of all his time with the attendant from Tony's jet. _'That man is a complete and utter fool!'_ he thought to himself keeping a rigid grip on his emotions she still felt his disdain and for some reason his was offended. "I should have expected you'd be so infuriatingly reasonable. Dinner and the Ballet Friday; wear the green dress." He stopped suddenly; thinking about what had been her life for the last month. "I am sorry your doctor is hesitant to ease your difficulties; it seems a waste to me." He said. She looked back and he was gone.


	28. Power and Catastrophe

Althia was asleep when Bruce crawled into the bed. For a while he toyed one lock of red hair; his thoughts scattered and insistent. His conversation with Loki had left him troubled. The experiment had proven that not even separation by continents dulled her awareness of the Asgardian. Loki had only grinned once which meant Bruce had no excuse to smash him through a wall. He couldn't blame her for being vexed, she didn't understand the experiment. He regretted that particularly bad idea. Loki agreed she needed more stimulation after her time on Asgard. He'd learned that when she focused on something else her awareness of Loki dulled. Her work with Pepper helped and Loki seemed eager to free himself of her monitoring. Bruce made him an offer then. Loki would behave on earth he could take her out but he couldn't bed her. He could court her anyway he like on his planet as long as she was willing and not blinded by his emotions and desires. The shocked look on Loki's face when he changed the agreement between them told him Loki well knew of his motives.

Bruce spit coffee; which was a fitting sacrifice to Althia when she walked in on Friday night. Tony and Happy's reactions were just as gratifying. She darted a glance at Loki and found the urge to swallow a lump in her throat. She let Bruce help her slip into the warm silken weight of a borrowed fur coat. "We will talk about this dress." He said in her ear his voice had dropped to a bedroom tone as his hands slid up and down her arms. She blushed as she smiled at him.

Loki didn't bother keeping his hands to himself in the car. He tickled her through the lace and complimented almost every visible inch of her. Pepper got them reservations at a favorite restaurant for the night. A manager overheard her telling Loki about the Stark expansion in Europe; he upgraded them to a private booth. She wore the diamond pendant as jewelry a fact that didn't escape Loki's notice. When Loki asked about the pendant; she admitted that she had no other jewelry, and that it had been a special thank you. He laughed at the source and reason. She misunderstood his elation she knew he was happy and had a great deal of anticipation building, but she didn't understand why. "Do you know what today is?" Loki asked her after they ordered and she looked at him confused "I don't think you're asking me for the date. So no I'm lost." She replied, and he pulled her hand into his. "A year ago today you met Agent Romanov for the first time." He whispered "You've changed a great deal in that short window of time." He smiled at her running his thumb over her palm. Althia had blinked several times as she realized the significance of the night. The rest of the night she struggled to prevent herself from saying his title. It irritated her that few knew the truth about New York and even fewer understood the changes in him as she did.

She was dreamy eyed and snuggled up to his chest on the way home. "Thank you Loki this has been magnificent. You lost the bet but if… I'd love to see another." He kissed the top of her head and agreed to take her any time she wished. She closed her eyes to relive the ballet and missed the softness in the look he gave her.

It was two days later when an unexpected phone call came through while they were testing a prototype suit for her. A woman named Hand on official SHIELD communication lines requested Doctor Banner and the specialist Loki Odinson for a mission. They would investigate a possible alien weapon location. Banner as the science officer wouldn't be affected by any bacteria or tech they might find. Loki was to infiltrate the base, acquire the item, and exit before SHIELD sent in the clean-up team.

Pepper was off to NY and the others were busy Althia had nothing to do for the day. She brought Tony a massive and complicated lunch after which he introduced Althia to his cars and pet projects. He watched her be fascinated with the diversity of areas he could work in without hesitation. She stroked one bright orange car admiringly. "It's beautiful." She whispered making him grin. He made a great show of offering her a ride in his Saleen S7. Althia scream and laughed as they joked and sped across the California landscape. After dinner he disappeared into his playpen and she went to the balcony to get fresh air. She was struggling to be awake when Bruce and Loki got home. The night air was crisp and brisk as she leaned on the rail. After a few minutes she spotted the helicopter she stepped back smiling and stretched as it got close enough to confirm it was SHIELD. As she arched her back dizziness blurred her vision, her stomach twisted and cramped doubling her over. She swallowed against the sudden pain as her head throbbed and struggled to breath. Her power pulsed from her like a leaking dam. She collapsed in a seizure as the sound of the helicopter grew close enough she could have seen Bruce starring out the window. Alone no one heard her grunt as her eyes rolled back in her head. JARVIS was the only one aware of the rapid distress she suffered.

JARVIS cut the music in Tony's playpen. "Sir I am detecting signs of extreme distress and power usage from Miss Sacmich." Tony looked at the monitor JARVIS used and saw her levels max out the charts; he ran. Loki saw flashes from the balcony as the helicopter brought them home. He'd seen that light too many times to mistake it for anything but Althia's power. He reached for the part of his magic connected to her and screamed. "Althia." His voice cracked, his knees collapsed as Bruce grabbed him by the arms dragging him back up. A burning in his head the moment he connected to her and the burst of raw power as her gift found him. Gasping he mastered the wild surge and ordered the helicopter over the balcony. His eyes two beacons of white light as Bruce stared with mute horror at him. The prototype on Bruce's wrist chimed creating a duplicate of the frequency that Althia produced when she calmed the hulk. It worked he didn't have to change, he could turn it off, but he didn't. There was no joy in the discovery; the one person who he wanted to share it with was in trouble he couldn't understand. Loki jumped 60 feet to land at the outer edge of the balcony. He felt the tile give and crack beneath his feet and rolled away dissipating the last of the force. The helicopter veered away from the building the moment Loki cleared the runner. Bruce watched him roll out of the fall and scramble to her thrashing body.

Loki's voice boom over the rotors and Bruce watched him scoop her into his arms. The woman was jerking and thrashing in his arms, flashing bright as dawn against the twilight. "Heimdall open the bifrost!" Bruce turned away as the bifrost sent the helicopter skidding sideways. He hoped Loki knew what to do. Tony slide out the door just as the bifrost opened burning a chunk of the balcony with Loki and Althia in the center. "Shit." He said as the sudden and turbulent storm that occurred vanished. Tony and Bruce unknowing shared a moment as the woman that had changed the nature of their science vanished suffering into the darkness. 'Don't die on me.' They thought as the moon rose beyond the skyline.

Loki struggled as her power ran an electric current through his body seeking a vent. Heimdall watched him exit at a run. Guards in a faering waited until he was secured before zooming across the noonday Asgardian sky. He was at the healer hall in minutes while her body continued to pulse against him. It didn't hurt, but his nerves and muscles clenched. He had to fight to keep her in his arms and the additional power from turning him into a matching beacon. The healers scrambled as he landed on their balcony.

After a brief consult and examinations several healers she'd known took charge. They placed her in a cool bath as Loki slumped on a chair. The waters created streams of rainbows across the ceiling ad walls. Rolling the machine to suppress her power into the room those with magic twitched every time she pulsed the room full of power. Once he recovered from the trip Loki left her in the care of those she'd trusted the All Father would be waiting and they had a long discussion that'd waited too long.

He was halfway down the first hall when he was thrown against the wall; a loud explosion tore the door from the healer's hall behind him. He ran back into the room as the shock wave that followed moved through him. Pieces of the machine lay scattered. Two healers crumpled against the wall were shaking their heads a third moaned in the corner. The water of her bath shot up with a second concussion of her power it became a glowing rain the streamed down from the air. He grabbed the basin nearest him as it caught a splash of the water and stared down into the glowing swirling liquid. Streams of light swirled and stilled within as the agitation slowed.

Odin had just received the notice off their arrival when a boom of immense power spending itself moved through his palace. He sighed they should never have taken such a powerful being back to Midgard. The effect she'd had on Loki reached beyond imagining but her admirable loyalty still lay with the mortals. Loki had matured and grown in the esteem of the people upon his return. Thor would do well to have her influence worked on his still volatile temper. He had lore masters seeking any mention of a healer goddesses, or priestesses that used light as she did, among the Midgardian texts. Somewhere a record existed they had collected tales from all the realms. Once he knew which blood line she descended from he would decide if Loki could pursue her.

Loki ordered the tub refilled and a shield to contain any explosive reactions. He didn't need the healers to tell him that the sudden lack of usage had caused a buildup. Her power levels calmed but they would need several more immersions to reduce the levels to normal. Loki agreed to the healers wounding her to trigger her power. He placed rigid restrictions on what they could do. Swearing the healers to secrecy until he returned. He hastened to the king, a small vial clasped in his hand. A quick demonstration would be all he required.

Minutes later Odin watched the shimmering drops of liquid sealed a deep slice in Loki's palm. The sight brought Odin out of his seat. "Came it be repeated?" he demanded and Loki smiled as he spoke. "The one they call Ironman actually has a solution already available. We hadn't considered water to be a viable medium though." Odin formed a plan as Loki spoke; his searching gaze followed the man who paced as he envisaged the possibilities. Odin raised his hand stopping Loki mid-thought. "Take her and return to the Avengers. See to it they complete this project with haste." He took Loki by the arm and propelled him towards the doors. "I will not have her caged again. Word of this would have bounty hunters on her head from cross the universe." Loki stopped a wrathful pair of blue eyes turned to the All Father. "Guard her well son." Odin whispered his flinty gaze spelled doom for any who tried to take her. Loki embraced his father in shared purpose for the first time in a century. "There's something else." He hesitated as he stepped back; he repeated his orders to the healers. Odin smiled at Loki and approved the commands giving him authority over the matter. He wouldn't allow any trouble to come from Loki's action.

"Father, her behavior during her visit may not have always been by her own choice." Loki was nervous as Odin waited. "Her power somehow is linked to me now." He explained the empathic link as Odin's cheek twitched. With an explosive expulsion of breath Odin shook his head. "What effect does this link have on you?" Loki grinned "She has occasionally with effort drawn my attention but not strong enough for true communication. Merely a tug on my magic and an impression of her thoughts." Odin nodded "What is your intentions now that you know of this invasion?" Loki chuckled "First I have to make sure I can have a conversation with her without overwhelming her. Then, well, it has possibilities." He let the sentence trail off and Odin laughed. Loki was sure he alone would court her as he watched the humor fill Odin's face. It was an odd position; he was required to inform not deceive to achieve his desired ends. It was easier though not nearly as entertaining. He smiled to himself as he strolled back to the healers' hall.

Loki walked into the healing chamber and froze by the door. Voices raised in an argument between the elder healer and those he had tasked with Althia's care. Just as pompous and troublesome as before apparently the high healer had learned little else. The old fool sought to obtain a sample of the liquid from Althia's bath and pushed to have her moved to Vanaheim. That was the end of Loki's patience. "I find your disregard to my instruction quite troubling." He said revealing himself. "I gave the order that not a word be spoken of this matter till the king's wisdom had been sought." He crossed his arms over his chest to keep him from striking the man. "Prince Loki, the woman is of Vanir blood. She should be with her people, her gifts explored not wasted away. Her mixed blood may limit her life span to that of those of Midgard." The elder said.

"Her people? She is titled the Jibana Meye from her birth by those who raised and cared for her." He moved into the room as the healer scoffed at the mortal title. "My daughter knew her value long before the Vanir," His eyes were distant a moment before switching to his prey. "and rose to her aid in battle. The mightiest of Midgard rose to guard her and honored her with their lives without knowing her Vanir bloodline." He circled till he stood between the elder and the rest of the healers. He was surprised when they stood with him at the center of the group. "As for her life span you have not been paying attention, she is already over two hundred years old and still shows no sign of aging." He moved forward his arms dropped loose at his sides; the healers at his back shifted with him. "She is under the king's protection, and a sworn ally of Asgard." Fear made his prey sweat. "How does she not serve the nine realms when she serves any and all with her gift freely?" They backed the elder against the door. Subdued and frightened the elder flung the door open and ran. Loki called the ever present Einherjr, and they stopped the man at the end of the hall. Loki turned to the healer who had stood with him, "You honor your calling this day. Disclose to the All Father what has occurred here. You'll have my gratitude for this service." A man stepped forward and bowed to Loki as the guards brought back the blustering healer. "I will go my Prince, for the Lady. Though I am glad to find myself in your favor. I know much that she has suffered and much that she has given freely." Loki nodded, "Take him before the king." and the healer followed the guards to face the All Father. A woman spoke. "She speaks your name my Prince." Loki nodded at the same time he went through to Althia.

The water swirled around her of its own volition. "Drain it, store all." He commanded. "Loki." She said his name as if the name were a comfort to her. "I am here little queen." He brushed the hair from the sides of her face. "Will you accompany me to dinner; a dance would do my spirit well?" He watched her face as a smirk turned her lips. She took a deep breath and blinked slowly up at him. His touch trailed down her cheek; something between them changed. "A warm bath should set you right." He whispered into her hair as she leaned on his arm trembling. She nodded and tried to walk to the door only to crumple her strained muscles still not fully recovered. He scooped her up and she gasped "I can walk." he chuckled, his arms tightening possessively, as they left the hall for his suite.

She continued to argue with him as he pushed open the door. His stride paused only long enough to kick the door closed. "Loki I can take a bath by myself." She said when he moved to carry her into the bath. "I do not doubt your capacity to do so. I only wish to assist." She laughed weakly and struggled to make him set her on her feet. He was there to catch her when she stumbled and refused to listen to her again. She blushed furiously when he stripped and pulled the soaked clothes from her body. "I have seen you in every state of dress, you did not blush then. Why do you find it now?" he asked teasing her. "It doesn't count when you use magic to spy on me in the shower. You aren't there." he kept tight control on himself as he bantered with her; nothing could ruin the moment faster than a sudden burst of emotion from him. He laughed as he lifted her from her perch and carried her into the water. When he finished scrubbing her she took the soap and pushed him against the wall. She brushed a stray lock from his brow; straddling his lap she kissed him as she played in his hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his body before rising to his knees. Water spilled to the floor his mouth was a hungry thing against hers as she moaned against his lips. He dragged her from the warm water and lifted her into his arms.

A stream of water trailed from them to flow across the floor and under the balcony doors. Giving in to the desires he'd been fighting to control, Loki lay her on top of the heavy quilt of his bed. Bending back he watched the lust fill her. Till her breath coming in gasps she reached for him. Her energy filled the room with brilliance that cascaded across the walls making the afternoon sun seem faded. Neither had slightest hesitation as they held each other.

She curled into his chest her legs draped over his. He stroked her hair as she purred, her eyes hooded, and her mouth curled in a content smile. He finally found the will to stretch his body shifting her as he curved away and then folded around her. She fell asleep in his arms as she had before safe and warm. Time enough later to put his plan into action.

Loki lay for a while enjoying the presence and scent that was uniquely her. Something wild blended with the sweet fragrance that always made him want to bury his face in her hair. He slipped from the bed it was still hours till Asgard would be bathed in sunsets unlike those any in the realms. He slipped the wet bedding from beneath her and wrapped her drying form in a warm blanket leaving the soaked cloth piled on the floor. He dressed and pulled a gift he had for this day from its hiding place. The large box had not been easy to secret away while she stayed in his rooms but now he would see her in its contents. He sent a servant to find her maid and inform her that the Lady was resting well and would need help to dress for dinner. Thor would show up soon if he wasn't already here. He wrote a brief note and left it on the box; he left nothing to chance with her. Her reactions to his disappearance would create irksome drama.

He returned before she woke and with pleasure he slid onto the bed and kissed her lips his hand busy under the blanket remembering her smooth, soft, skin. "Awaken my queen the hour grows late." He kissed her again that purr vibrated against his chest. ' _She could drive a man to his grave with desire for that sound'_ he thought as he watched her stir. She covered a yawn and stretched reaching up above her head the covers slipping from her body as she rolled. "If you don't stop we will not be attending dinner with the king." He said his eyes roaming over her exposed flesh. She laughed high and happy. "We haven't danced enough to sate you?" she asked with an impish smile. He shook his head "Nowhere near enough. I brought you a gift. Wear it for me tonight?" he asked quietly. Her eyes lit up "You got me a gift! Where?" she threw off the cover and scampered naked off the bed. Loki was not above watching her move; she wasn't blushing now he noticed. So easily distracted it was almost childlike. She opened the box and drew out a small one shallow and square shaped. She opened it first.

Althia stared into the box. A black lace collar set with diamonds framed in drapes of gold chain. She stared at it in awe it was one of several small boxed nested on top of a large one. "At this rate we will be here tomorrow night." Loki teased her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's fantastic!" she beamed at him before setting it on the table and pulling a long rectangle from the box. Within were two arm bands designed to match the choker these in solid gold with the black lace draped to flow down her arms to just past her elbows. She was sorely tempted to put them on but only held one up to see the light through it. Settling them beside the choker before she pulled a flat long rectangle from the box. Inside were two hair combs, each in gold, that were an exact match to the arm bands. Chains hung down with diamonds sparkling from the ends. She held one up mesmerized by the flicker of light through the diamonds. Loki chuckled, please with her reactions. She lifted the largest box knowing by weight what it was and pulled a golden gown trimmed in black lace. Crystals scattered in a v down the bodice. She was crying her smile wide with pure joy. Loki rose from the bed and went to her. "This gown signifies you accept my courtship. It means that no man may court you on Asgard. Until you decide if it should proceed to a wedding or be ended for whatever reason you find."

Althia thought about his words "no man on Asgard,". She considered Bruce who couldn't travel to Asgard. She looked at him "How long do I have to decide on the court ships conclusion?" Loki grinned "My mother refused to decide for over a hundred years. Terminating one is as easy as a statement to the court. You weren't advised of the; I was conflicted." Loki rose and put everything in the box and closed it. "Bath, Rayeth will be here soon." He turned his hands restless against his cloths. "I will leave you to consider my offer without the pressure of my presence." She looked at him he was… afraid, resigned, Loki doubted.

"I have a request first before you go." He looked at her his eyebrow so eloquently asked his questions for him. "When we fought the worm, I saw a king in my mind. It was and wasn't you. The man who poisoned us said you weren't Aesir. Was the king in my mind you?" Loki tensed he debated a lie but she would know; she was focused on him. If she knew now it would save him considerable embarrassment should she see later and not handle it well. He reached over her chair and pulled up her robe. "In case we have company." He said she looked down and blushed ' _such a strange creature_ ' he mused as she stood and turned letting him slide the robe up her arms. His hands were so cold against her skin. She reached up and touched one it was different. She studied the change. It was blue and had a curved design in it like Pepper's vases. She traced the design on the back of his hand, pushing the sleeve up her eyes following the pattern in his blue skin. Unhesitatingly opened his shirt and followed the curves and raise marks across his chest up the column of his neck and along his hair line. "My Prince" she whispered breathlessly she swallowed several times. "You are not as you perceived yourself. The design is close but skewed" she ran her fingers through his hair dropping them to his chest. "You should wear more silver." She said tilting her head looking up at him. He burst out laughing and hugged her his skin was like silken ice. "I remember this, like chilled silk. Do you realize this form has better skin for the touch?" She ran her hands up and down his sides under his shirt. He threw his head back and laughed.

Loki jumped the laugh cut off when he felt her lips and tongue trace the design on his chest and draw away. "This has possibilities." He looked at her sharply. She had the most lascivious look he had ever seen her wear. She ran her hand down his chest and up again; concentrating on the sensation a moment as she smiled at him. "You are beautiful." She said earnestly. She turned to the bathroom. "Please be so kind as to lay out my dress I don't want it wrinkled when my Prince comes for me." She walked into the bath and closed the door. Loki let his Aesir form rise staring at the door " _This has possibilities"_ _she said what in the nine realms is she thinking_ he wondered. Quickly he adjusted his shirt and lay the dress on the bed along with the smaller boxes and the slippers she hadn't gotten too. She may change her mind but he hadn't seen her do so about anything.

Rayeth passed Loki as he wandered the palace. As she entered his room her eyes gravitated to the mess on the floor. She approached the stripped bed and saw the gown all gold with touches of black and gems. Unsteady fingers lifted the garment in awe. No Prince had ever given such an exquisite gown. "My Lady, is this the gown you have chosen?" she asked. Althia entered smiling. "My Prince had much to tell me about that gown. I should like to wear it with pride tonight will you assist me?" Rayeth screamed and danced around. "You, my dear will make the gown pale and faint when compared to your beauty!" She gathered the undergarments to suit the gown, and the two set to work.

Loki hesitated at the door he knocked. "One moment if you please." the maid called. He could hear a lot of shuffling and giggling. The plump and blushing maid opened the door. "My Prince please come sit. She will only be a moment." She nearly danced into the bath. He moved a chair to sit facing the door his head cocked to the side. The maid peeked out the door and he chuckled at such melodramatics. It was a moment more before the door opened and the maid stood pointing Althia's phone at him. He lost all thought then because his queen walked into the room. She was regal as any crowned queen. Her hair was twisted in such a way that the red was a ribbon wrapping it. The combs fell over her ears the collar was merely a decoration to draw the eye down the neck to the dress.

"Well, say something!" The maid exclaimed in exasperation. "Hush Rayeth his silence speaks volumes as it comes from one known for his silver tongue that if rumors are true has never failed him... until just now." Althia said. Loki took the challenge and rose to walk to her. Dramatically he fell at her feet. "Let me but bask in the glory of your beauty and my heart would be content. Were you to grace me with even a simple smile I would gladly slay armies for you. That you take my hand means that the moons and stars of the sky must be yours; gifts fitting to grace your brow." He said staring at her face. She thought his words were sweet and smooth warming her like caramels. They were so poetic and made her melt a little. "What would you give for a kiss then sir?" she asked archly. He smiled "My life to see your every desire fulfilled, and this poor lost heart to comfort you in any way you so choose." He replied.

Althia couldn't play, he won she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lip her hands cupping his face. "Come, the All Father awaits." She said before stepping back so he could get off his knees. She turned and took her phone from Rayeth. "Thank you my friend. That was perfect yes?" she asked the blushing beaming woman. "Oh, my Lady it was beautiful." The maid laughed. "Please lay fresh bedding while we attend the king. I dread the thought of sleeping in wet blankets." Althia gave Loki a sidelong glance as she tucked her phone into the bed side table. Rayeth bowed as the two left. Pausing as a grin spread her lips when she realized the bed covers were soaked. "Well, finally!" she laughed and continued her work.

Althia watched Loki as they rode the lift to the garden. "I'm not sure I want the answer but, Loki, what changed?" She was very serious as she studied his face. "Bruce actually, he has been almost as surprising as you these last weeks. I am under threat to never make you cry in misery again or he would... make two of me without benefit of magic." Loki grinned slightly as he recalled the conversation. "I've never seen a man in love who thought the lady's divided heart as anything other than a challenge." Loki shook his head. "I think he's gone mad." Althia rolled the information over in her head. He'd been unnervingly jealous of anyone makes even a remote suggestion she leaves him. He had been different since she had returned. "Think of your mortal lover later, tonight you are mined." Loki's arm snaked around her.

Just before they arrived in sight he stopped her. "Are you certain this is what you wish?" he asked her. She looked at him the sharp lines of his face; so familiar yet still capable of being a complete mystery. No doubt the room would be packed tonight Loki loved to put on a show. A shadow of a memory darkened her thoughts for a moment making her cling to his arm before responding. "Yes, I'm sure." She hooked her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in the softness of his hair and drew him down to her lips. It was a chaste kiss she was wearing lip stick. She looked perfect Rayeth had polished her appearance from every hair to each hidden toe. The manicure made even her fingers go from hard lines of a fighter to a lady's hands. Sword callouses something she had developed weren't a negative on Asgard. Loki stared at her she could feel his pleasure at her acceptance like a warm fur rubbing in her mind. ' _Oh yeah Loki went all out on this didn't he'_ she thought to herself. _'So he listened finally'_ Althia burst out laughing suddenly. Loki looked at her surprised by the sudden exclamation. She leaned into him. "Hela." She said, and he smiled warmly. The servant entered the room as Loki held her there returning her smile.

Odin rose as the servant entered causing the hall settle into attentive quiet. The speculations were wildly varied from a change of law or maybe even Odin would seek a new queen. They waited "My son has returned. His mind freed of influences that cause him to commit acts of conquest. His punishment was to serve a mortal or serve his life at the feet of the Queen of Jutonhelm." Thee hall stirred as his words drifted among them. "Great changes occurred; welcome changes. In him and through his actions since his arrival on Midgard. The mortal was no mortal, but a lost descendant of the Vanir. Her father's blood mixed with mortal blood and again with that of another race and produced a remarkable healing magic that has drawn wide attention. In search of sanctuary from those that would stripe her magic she returned to the home of her blood. She has served this realm with her sword and magic. Befriending many without regard to station or rank. I am most pleased to announce Loki, second son of Asgard, has begun his formal courtship of the Jibana Meye of Midgard." Odin beckoned. Odin grinned and when Loki bought Althia into the room he continued. "As of this night I hereby return all rights, responsibilities, and privileges to Prince Loki Odinson." Loki and the court were stunned silent. Althia alone knew he was dumbfounded as he smiled and led her into the room to thunderous cheers. She hadn't known, but it made sense. Loki led her to the dais, and they bowed to the king. "Rise my son, I am proud of you for all you have accomplished in so short a time." Loki helped Althia rise. As they neared the king she released his arm and hugged Odin. Shock quickly turned into his arms gently squeezing her. Loki stood waiting or a chance to sit when Odin turned and took his elbow leading him a step forward.

Servants rushed forward and took his coat before encasing him in his armor and handing him the staff that was emblem of his station on the council. Loki bowed to the hall and turned to drop to his knee to the All Father. The king clasped his arm before returning to his seat. Loki sat at Althia's side and she knew his iron self-control held back the exuberant ecstasy in him. It court was buzzing with the news. Everyone was talking and Althia enjoyed the meal filled with Loki's excitement. She danced for him and he reveled in her affections and loyalty to him. In all of Asgard no one could claim anywhere near the level of her dedication to his person. A fact he'd never felt so confident of before and his suspicious mind began planning ways to ensure its future.


End file.
